My Hero Academia: Take Me To Hell (OverHaul x OC)
by PuppetMaster 2020
Summary: Kurogiri is on his death bed and has called his five children to his side. Kurogiri's secrets put his children into the spotlight, the five have been hidden for so long, that now the truth comes out to everyone. A new villain seeking out Hollow's cruse of a quirk. Things change when Lue helps the quirk user Overhaul. Throwing Hollow along with her siblings into a whole new hell.
1. Author

Author's Notes: _This note should have come out long before I posted my first fanfic of My Hero Academia, this fanfic takes place five years after OverHaul's arms get cut off and him being left for dead. When the Legue of villains left his ass to rote one person showed up before the cops could get to Overhaul. The very same man OverHaul put into a coma. The old man still saw Kai has his son, and was not going to let what Kai did no longer come to pass. So the old man takes Kai back in, but sercetly. The old man who Kai called Pops had made plans, and even called in a few favours that were owed to the old Boss. The Boss highed the best caregivers for Kai at the time, in order to help him live in a world, were he was the one with no quirk. They both lived in the under base away from people who would take Kai away. The boss was even able to call in a few favors that was owed to him as well, so most of the eight bullets that did not die, were giving some pretty damn good lawyers. Alot of people owed favors to the Yakuza, and with The Big Boss man now back in charge he was calling in those favors left and right. Since why those of the Eight Precepts of Death normally got less then three years. After all the favors were called in. The big Boss now had to find a way to make Kai himself again. So that way in the end he would not only have his sons back since he had met them all at one time back before Kai put him into a yes when the story started most of eight are living with them all now. So I hope this little insight helps to understand how things in ways did change for the Yakuza, This took place within the five years before The Yakuza meets The Alexanders. Also please do note that within the start of the fifith year All Might and All For One are both dead. Sorry for the confuison on my part and me not posting a note like this. I am very very sorry._


	2. Alexander Bios

The Five Alexender Siblings, and their quirks, and weaknesses.

Eldest Son:

Name: Cox Elm Alexender Kurogiri

Nickname: The Grambler or Big Bro

Hobbies: Playing cards, or dice, teaching his younger siblings, always trying to prove his hand at Grambling if he can. Giving his younger siblings a hard time at times, loves to cook, improving the way of life for his siblings and himself. Like to have a nice drink after a long hard day, loves his guns.

His Attitude, Peronaltily, & Life: Cox is the eldest son to Rosa and Kurogiri. His mother was pregnant with him when everything happens between her and All Might. Rosa being pregnant she knew she needed to keep Cox safe. So she moved away from her homeland Japan, and moved to America where she was less known, and could raise Cox has she saw fit. Cox grew into a young man within time, but before that, it was just him and his mother mostly. At times Kurogiri would come out of nowhere, and spend time with Cox since Cox was still a young baby at the time, he did not know any better back then. As time went on Cox started to learn the truth of his family, every time his mother got pregnant by Kurogiri again, it only made the distance between father and son that more wide. By the time Luna and Riku had come into the world, Cox was the one raising them mostly, since his mother would become very sick, or crack herself. her light quirk, but also the glass quirk that ran in her veins was causing her to be sick and weak each passing year.

So most of the time this leads young Cox to be in charge of the family. Cox would spend most of his time watching over Luna and Riku, even by the time Hollow came along too. Cox did drop out of school before his baby sister came into the picture to work, and take care of his family. Kurogiri was not helping in Cox's eyes, so he was going to do it himself. Cox has a teen took up a habit of Grambling since his quirk was that of light it was easy for him to turn the game to his favor if need be. After all, most people love a good light show, or it is easy for them to be fooled into seeing something. To most people yes, this was cheating, but has the years went on Cox did it less for himself, and more to keep food in their bellies, and a roof over their heads. In America, he became simple known has the Grambler, that LA could never catch nor beat. After the birth of Lue his youngest sibling, this also caused the death of his mother. Cox took it the hardest since he was the closest to their mother, but he knew he had four younger siblings to raise and teach.

Cox was there for the first time each of his siblings found their quirks, he was even proud of each of them for having one. Cox could just not bring himself to see quirks have a good thing, but he could not bring himself to see quirks had a bad thing either. Due to how his quirk was helpful to him and his family, but also it was making him go blind. Cox has time went on saw each side effect of the quirks his siblings had, the reason why he made sure they never stayed in one place for long, and Riku down to Lue was homeschooled. Away from people, away from those who would harm his siblings. Cox has a nasty attitude most of the time when it comes to people being nosy in his family problems. He is normally only kind to his siblings and those he sees worthy of his trust. Now Cox does respect those older than him to a point. He is very overprotective and very stands fast in his ways. Which comes right into a show when he comes face to face with someone of the same attitude type. Cox's heart, mind, and soul have one goal to simply keep their family together, and never cross that line between heroes and villains since both sides cast them out long ago.

Age: 26 years old.

Hair: Blue and white always has the damn thing in a low ponytail.

Eyes: Light Purple

Height: 6;7

His quirk: Light

Father: Kurogiri

Mother: Bright Star (Rosa)

The Quirk itself: Just like Cox's mother before him, using light as Bright Star did, it was weird, and yet not uncommon for her firstborn to be able to use the quirk light. His quirk is in-depth into his emotions, when Cox is sad, or very tired lights if any left on can start to dim, if not go out altogether. He can use his light quirk in the battle to protect himself, and his younger siblings. The quirk seems to work much better when Cox is using it with a pure heart, and mind. At times if Cox is using the quirk for anything wrongdoing depending on the tide of battle, the quirk will become like a large supernova causing solar blast which does leave anything and everything in the path to die.

The curse of the quirk: Cox has no control of his quirk once it hits Super Nova level, each time Cox uses his quirk there is a price he is paying he is slowly going blind due to the power of his quirk. The same light Cox uses to keep his siblings safe and those he loves safe as well is causing his world to go into pure darkness.

Eldest Daughter:

Name: Luna Rin Alexender Kurogiri

Nickname: Eyes or Six

Age: 23

Hair: Black and white, mostly has it down at all times.

Height: 5;7

Eyes: Light Blue

Hobbies: Telling someone their future, drawing, or painting what she sees from both the past and future. Playing with her tarot deck, sewing up the holes in clothes that she finds in her siblings' clothes, trying her best to be the sister her family needs.

Attitude, Personality, & Life: Luna was born second onto her mother Rosa, by the time Luna was born, Cox was three years old, and life was simple at this time. Luna and Cox became very close since there was only a three year age gap between the two. Kurogiri was still around at this time when he was not busy. So Luna's memories of her once happy family life did not last long when her mother became sicker, and her father was round less. Luna did not see this much has a problem until she became older, she started to witness the pain her mother went through, and the fighting that kept taking place in their home. Luna was only still young when Riku was born, and that is when shit started to go south for their family. School life was not very easy for Luna either, after all, who would have an easy life when people called you six eyes, or four eyes and meant it just has it sounded. Luna knew it would come, but it did not make the tears and pain go away for her. By the time Hollow was born Luna too was started to grow deep hate for Kurogiri and all those around them.

The world she was born into, hated them, heroes and villains had cast them aside or treated them like tools since their family would never pick a side no matter what. Luna's problems and trails throughout her teenage years and childhood made her mature fast into a young lady. By this time she learned of her quirk's full power and started to use it to help Cox cheat in his gambling games, and win others. Her quirk allowed her to help her family, and keep them one step ahead in this game called life, using her tarot deck given to her by her mother. Luna is normally able to tell someone's future and get a bit of money for it on the side since she sees it has a job too. Her attitude is that of the calm one in her family, she is mostly soft-spoken, and normally only answers when she is being spoken too, she loves taking care of her family needs, and anyone else they might take in under their roof if need be. Since Luna can see a person's past she normally can tell if they are good or bad. At times this does not even stop Luna from giving the person a second chance.-

Her Quirk: Foresight

Father: Kurogiri

Mother: Bright Star(Rosa)

The Quirk Itself: Luna's quirk once she was small was just a normal foresight one, she could normally read into the future, and let people know what their future was going to be like. But over time her quirk started to show signs of growing into something more. It went from just being able to see the future, to see the past as well, over time she was able to tell when something was going to happen within minutes of it happening. The only time Luna seems to be able to fully use her quirk to it's most powerful state is when the tarot cards she uses are before her, then she can see many different types of futures of people depending on the choices they make. Luna keeps this part of her quirk a secret and only seems to share it, when she thinks it will help herself out, or her siblings out.

Wrong Side Of This Quirk: Knowing almost any outcome to so many paths, could make anyone feel like their mind is going to snap at the drop of a hat. At times Luna can be seen talking to herself or redoing her tarot deck over and over again until she either comes back to her normal state of mind or passed out from being purely tired due to so many things running through her mind at one time. Yes, Luna has been known to stay up so many times, to get the visions she sees out of her mind. Her quirk has causes her two dipole over time a pair of top eyes that open up when it comes to seeing the future, and also a pair of bottom eyes under her normal ones when it comes to seeing the past. When all six are open at times it means she is seeing the many different paths and outcomes to matters at hand. This quirk is slowly, but truly making poor Luna looks her mind.

Middle Son:

Name: Riku Darket Alexander Kurogiri

Nickname: Speedie or Speed Demon

Age: 20

Hair: Orange and Red, always have it braided on his left side, and all the hair in a tight ponytail, with only his bangs covering his right eye.

Height: 5;9

Eyes; His right eye is always just well solid black just looks like a hole in his face reason why he keeps it covered, has for his left it is purple with a hint of red within the color as well.

Hobbies: Running, of course, his scythe and playing with it. Razors, running shoes, Monster Energy Drinks, listening to music, and writing it. Training with Cox on improving his quirk.

His attitude, Personality,& Life: By the time Riku came long to the family. His mother and father were already fighting in secret on how to raise himself, along with Luna and Cox. The older Riku got the more he could see how badly the fighting of his parents was taking on not just himself, but also Cox and Luna. It was the year after Riku turned one-year-olds, that there finally found out Rosa was pregnant again, but Kurogiri, did not seem to concern anymore with these children since he was not around much after the birth of Riku's little sister. The older Riku got, the more he truly did have a deep hate Kurogiri, or maybe it was the outcome of everything. Riku was given the taste of looking after Hollow when their mother was sick in bed, and Cox had to work. After time Riku was taking out of normal school and put into a homeschooling program due to his quirk making it very hard for him to stay still longer than ten minutes at a time. His blackouts only did get worse when people picked on him so badly, but life at home was no better, like the day Riku came home to hear Kurogiri fighting with Rose. Riku dropped his bags and used his quirk to help him get home quickly, all he knew was his mom and sister needed him. Once inside the house was a mess, but Riku saw Kurogiri holding Hollow close to him, not caring to know why, but heard Hollow's screams. Riku dashed at Kurogiri and was able to almost knock Kurogiri off his feet. Kurogiri did the unthinkable to Riku. He throws Riku into the void portal closing it behind him. Riku does not know how long he stated in that emptiness, but the silence, oh yes the silence was starting to make him crack, and when it did the quirk that Kurogiri passed out to Riku was awoken within him. Riku made the portal open, and this time Riku had changed his left eye was nothing but black mist now. By the time Riku was back, Cox had fixed him up and told Riku how he would never have to worry about Kurogiri again. That was the truth after that day Riku never did want to see his old man. Because every time dear Riku looked into the mirror he had blast from the past on his left eye for life.

Riku has been known to be the craziest of the family, but at times he could be the protective bother as well. Something in the void portal did something up in Riku's head something that not even Cox could try to fix for him. Riku grew up with that mindset now knowing he was little messed up in the head. The reason why he always has headphones in his ears, to keep the blackouts from coming, or to help him just to forgot anything and all things around him. Riku is a pure asshole when it comes to it, and does not show respect to anyone or anything. He rather is wild and free, then live the life the world thinks he should. Since no one cared for him or his family why would Riku care back? He saw no point in it, and maybe the only time Riku has been known to show any type of respect or kindness is to his siblings since they are all Riku has in his life. Riku's rude asshole attitude towards others makes people believe that he is the villain and how he is willing to break rules, and even go so far has to kill anyone who would hurt his family. What Riku lacks when it comes to words or mind, he makes up for in actions and heart.

His quirk: Speed

Father: Kurogiri

Mother: Bright Star(Rosa)

The Quirk in Detail: Riku's quirk is the most normal out of all his siblings. His quirk allows him to be hyper and also very fast when he needs to be. His quirk has made him a faster person knew when it comes to having this type of quirk. Hardly anyone or anything can be Riku when it comes to his quirk. Also, young Riku is always looked down on by those around him, and even at times his own two older siblings since his quirk seems to cause more trouble than good, but his quirk has come through for him many times, likable to go the aid of people when they are in danger within a matter of minutes, or even get away from danger it the matter called for it. Riku also one other quirk the power he got from Kurogiri the power to make the portals come when need be, but for Riku to use this, Riku wields a Scythe very large and sharp one he keeps on his back at all times. Able to slice it into the air, he can make the portal open, just as his father before him. He can portal to anywhere, as long as he knows where it is beforehand. Riku always uses his Scythe in battle when it is called for it, but it is normally on his back until he uses it to call upon the same portal Kurogiri did.

The downside to both quirks within Riku: At times Riku's speed quirk, and the quirk to make portals have been known to backfire on poor Riku, like when he worries for one of his siblings or is in a very long car ride or just can't get out to run. He starts to shake like a mad man having withdrawn big time. He can be seen holding his head or start to panic and find a way out of whatever it is he is to give in to the quirk that needs to run, which needs that freedom within Riku. That is why he is enough at times not round since he can use his Scythe to just make a portal and be gone for the longest amounts of time, but when he is trapped for too long, or one of those he calls a friend or family is in trouble that black mist that lives within Riku takes over making Riku a very deadly person to come across when he blacks out. Both of these quirks have made Riku be labeled has a young man with no heart or care for others, due to his blackouts, and many people stay away from him due to this. This is far from the truth when it comes to Riku

Youngest Daughter:

Name: Hollow Star Alexander Kurogiri ((AKA You The OC))

Nickname: Glassical or Nightingale

Age: 19

Hair: Red and purple, it is almost always in a wild ponytail, or it is braided. (( Also Depends on you))

Eyes: White with hints of purple swirled into them. They due glow golden when her quirk starts to make its self known.

Height: 5;5

Her Quirk: Glass

Father: Kurogiri

Hobbies: She likes to Sing Lue to sleep, which is probably the only thing she can do without a quirk being in her way. Helping her family, wearing comfortable clothes at all times, loves to stay up at night. At times being a pain in the ass to her three older siblings. She loves to read or write music with Riku.

Mother: Bright Star(Rosa)

Attitude, Personality & Life: Hollow Alaxender Kurogiri, is, in fact, the baby for the Kurogiri family since Lue does not share the same father as they all do. Hollow is a girl trying to find her place in this growing up world, filled with quirks. Unlike most people her age trying to figure out what college to go to, or if they should be a hero or villain. Hollow is somewhere on the other side of the tracks you can say when it comes to this. She was homeschooled, by her two older siblings, she learned to control what she could of have quirk under the watchful eye of Cox and Luna. Still, Hollow can't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up normal, maybe without a quirk. Even if she still had her quirk, maybe she could have grown a normal life, picked a side good or evil, and just enjoyed herself, but that is not how she was raised, and also her big old glass heart won't let her anyway.

Hollow was taught and raised the same way Luna and Cox were raised by their mother. Also, be kind, and never look at the title the world has given someone, because everyone has a reason for what they do, even if the title calls them a hero or villain. Maybe they don't have one, and the world still sees them has an outcast because at times even villains can cast out others if they don't fit the model that the world has put on today's way of thinking. Hollow kindness at times can be her weakness too. She does have a naughty mouth, when she feels like her point is not coming across, or when her siblings try to keep her locked up into this bubble they placed around her. This bubble that is going to kill Hollow more then her quirk will.

Hollow never does turn a blind out when someone or anyone needs help, even at the cost of her own life. She tries her best to treat people on how she would want them to treat her. She mostly keeps to herself on most days, due to the fact she does not trust people or has only been with her own family for so long. She fears her quirk, and at times wished it would stop turning her body into the glass. She fears the death that is coming to her but puts on a fake smile to keep her family from worrying about her. She is naive to a fault, and at times can be the pain in the ass of the family. But Hollow is their heart, to them, she is the thing that keeps them connected.

The Quirk in Details: Hollow is by far the one with the weirdest quirk within her family, or known among most quirk users. This glass quirk allows Hollow to make the glass appear at will, reform it, reshape it, just to use it at her will when it comes right down to it. Also, this quirk has given her the gift of flight, when in danger becomes too much for Hollow wings have been known to burst from her back that is made of pure glass and fold over Hollow to protect her from any quirks. If a quirk was to hit the left wing of Hollow, that wing will take in that quirk, and send it to the right-wing for that same power that very quirk to be sent back at the quirk user, or whomever the quirk was aimed at. If the wings take in the folded form around Hollow all quirks within 50 meters of her will no longer work for a short period. Normal this is due for Hollow to getaway. The only real gift Hollow can say her quirk has given her if the power to power up another quirk and quickly depending on the bond she has with that side person. She can also help Lue control his quirk if need be, by just holding on to him with her wings around him. This does come at a cost since it has caused Hollow to crack easily even her wings.

The Darktwist to this quirk: Hollow only has some control of her quirk. She can only reform, or reshape glass, and making it come out of nowhere, but that is all poor Hollow can do. Her quirk is killing her, from the inside out. Parts of large patches of Hollow's body is made up of glass, yes it looks like skin until you both her in the damn sun and some of her parts will reflect the big time. The reason why Hollow prefers the nighttime to keep people come knowing what her quirk is doing to her. At times if a quirk is too strong for Hollow, or it a very strong attack happens to her, parts of her body might crack or even break off. Her glass wings have been known to be scattered within battles at times. This always causes new patches of glass to form on Hollow's body to keep her alive. Hollow is becoming a walking glass doll. Only time will tell if Hollow can either control her quirk or meet the same fate her mother did to it. Either way, this type of quirk has a mind of its own.

The Youngest Son:

Name: Lousie Ben Alexander

Nickname: Lue or LoudMouth

Age: 7

Height 4;3

Hair: Black and blue he has long hair for a seven-year-old. It is either wild-looking or kept back in a small ponytail

Eyes: Both of them very dark green

Father: Unknown

Mother: Bright Star((Rosa))

Hobbies: Love to color, draw, and follow Hollow round like a lost puppy dog. He loves to keep to himself when Hollow is not round. He can mostly be found doing his own little weird thing for fun since he has grown up mostly like this.

His Attitude Or Personality/ Life: Lue is just a child learning the way of the world. The only family he has ever had is his four older siblings, who have homeschooled Lue due to his quirk, not quite fitting in with other quirk users. Since Lue was born and raised in America most quirk users like little Lue are looked down on since thanks to Lue's quirk he was more seen as a danger then has the sweetheart he truly is. However, Lue does have a sharp mouth on him when it comes to "HIS" Hollow. He is very quick to anger when it comes to his sister Hollow and wanting her to be safe. Lue thinks he owes a great deal to Hollow since she was the one who mostly raised him his whole life while their older three siblings were either busy working, or making sure they all stayed safe. Lue at times can be quiet clueless, and at times quiet for someone whom you would think would run around. His quirk makes him very weak at times, and not always able to talk either. Lue loves his family, and just wants a place to call home deep down, however, has long as that place is with Hollow too. Also, he wants a best friend someone he can play with so he does not need Hollow so much.

Lue is learning that he can always rely on his Hollow since he knows one day she will be gone from this world. He wonders what will happen to him then. When Lue does grow attached to someone, he does become very honest and open around them, he will see them has a family to, and will want to cling on to them, and at times just say its okay to them if he thinks they need it. Lue wants to be able to use his quirk to help his family, and also maybe one day be able to use it to help protect them too.

His Quirk: Voicebox

His quirk in detail: Lue's quirk is still in the stages of being woke up, and it is a very powerful quirk by its right, but a lot can hold up against a voice quirk. This quirk allows Lil Lue to scream very loudly which can break building apart even bust people's eardrums as well. Which has been known to happen once when he was much younger. Lue has come to realize if he does what his siblings call a silent scream, he can still cause damage just not on a larger scale like he could if he was to go all out. Lue being very young, not much is known about this quirk Lue has, and just how deadly or how helpful it can be to anyone. The reason why his older siblings try their best to make it seem that Lue is quirkless most of the time. It seems when Lue gets upset or scared his quirk reacts on its own causing a very high pitch deadly scream. How to control it well, the only time it seems to be controlled is when Lue is calm and happy. Also, Lue will listen to Hollow when she does ask him not to use his voice.

The downside to this quirk: Lue's body still being young and growing. It does take a lot out of Lue if he was too overdo his body and his quirk as well. This at times can leave Lue speechless for days on end. So far there is no cure to help Lue make his voice his own when it comes down to it. The others fear that maybe Lue's quirk will make him become a mute once he is older.


	3. Chapter One

((Before I get into this fan-fiction story, I must say I own none or anything of the rights to the characters, or the anime itself. This story is for fun only, and to bring some entertainment into your life. Reviews/comments, along with any ideas through-out the story you would like to see take place please let me know. Writing is my side hobby please remember this. The only copyright I would have to anything in this story is the characters I make up in them. Please enjoy the story. Please note this story takes place after the death of All for One, and All Might. Also, it takes place after our favorite heroes have finished school, and are trying to find their ways in the world. The villains are no different this time, but something much darker, and behind the post of villain is willing to make a claim, of the whole world, not only Japan. Please do note that our story starts in America so you get to meet the young lady nickname Pure Glass, and her siblings. So please do enjoy the story.))

*Chapter One*

_The Beginning Of The End_

Music could be heard filling the streets of LA, not evening the white, fluffy snow falling onto the ground below could make this night seem peaceful. The city was alive with the sounds of cheers, and echos of people throughout the city. A 6; 7-foot tall man stood on the back of his porch watching the fireworks blasting into the sky. Two light dem orbs float around his head, as his purple eyes glow into the dark. The man was built, and he wore a blue tank top, and tight blue jeans, his blue and white hair was in a low ponytail. He blinks a few times to turn his head, to see a female figure come out, her eyes glow blue only when the fireworks reflected on them. She was 5;8, slim figure, her long black and white hair went to only her lower back. She wore a long black skirt with splits in each side going to her upper thighs, with a black belt around her waist, and wearing black boots as well. They both looked at each other than to the fireworks.

"So Cox what is the plan now? We had the whole year of hiding, and now things are peaceful again." Asked the female in a low voice.

Cox sighed softly, has he lights a cigarette in his mouth, before he speaks. "Simply, we get done with the small jobs here and keep going on to the next place. Why do you wanna stay here?" Cox asked, has his lips form a small smirk showing off fangs.

The female rolled her eyes. "Listen to older brother whatever you do, we will follow to hell and back. Just make sure it is a place where Lue, Razors, Hollow, me, and Nathan have a place to call home for more than just one year." Said the female wanting their younger siblings to have a good home.

"Luna, I will make sure we have a good home. I have always made sure you four came first, that will never change." Cox spoke, with love and care within his words. Luna nods to him, as she smiles sweetly to her older brother.

Cox leaned back into the post of their porch. Cox was about to speak when a younger female came down the stairs from her room. She was out of breath and rushed over to Cox."Cox, is a place called Tartarus for real?" Said the female.

Cox blinks looking to his sister, "Umm yes it is a place for the worst of the worst go when they do bad like fucking bad why do you ask?" Cox asked. "Hollow what is going on?" Cox asked once more, that is when Hollow gave him the phone.

"Some people are calling from there saying it is important, "Hollow said softly. Luna looked to Hollow, then to Cox. Cox shrugged and placed his ear to the phone.

"Hello, this Cox Alexander speaking," Cox says.

"Hello, Mr. Alexander this is the police department at the prison known as Tartarus, we just like to inform your father is on his death bed, and since you and your siblings are the last of his family we are supposed to call you to ask if you could come to collect his belongs of what he does have left."Said a male voice on the other end.

"I see...give me one moment please," Cox says, as he looked to Luna, and made the eye look to take Hollow back into the house, and shut the door. Once the door was shut behind them, Cox's eyes turn from loving and caring into the eyes of a stone killer.

"Yes, thank you I am back, my father is on his death bed, is he. Well, please put him through."Cox said getting annoyed. He looked through the window to make sure all his siblings were in their rooms, and no one was outside to hear him talk. Hearing a deep rough voice, that was coughing on the other end.

"Hello old man, so why the fuck are you calling after so many years?"Cox asked.

The deep rough hard laugh filled the ear of Cox, as he sighs.

"Cox...Cox...my boy...you truly have my attitude...still being...smartass...and rude...as well..."Said the rough voice.

"Kurogiri, what do you want to get to the point on why you are calling my phone and my family?"Cox asked not even wanting to give Kurogiri anymore of a moment of his time."I'm hanging up now..."Cox said, but that is when Kurogiri laughed.

"I'm dying Cox...that should make you very happy indeed knowing that your old man is going to die. Heart of a true villain if you had not sworn that blood bond to your mother. However, I have no belongs here at this hell of a place for you to get. You need to come home to Japan son...something bad is coming...you and your siblings will be needed for your special works. Most of all Hollow...she is not only my Quirk but also your mothers does she not..."Kurogiri said.

Cox became home pissed hearing this."We are not going back to Japan, America is our home this is where we belong. Why the fuck should I trust your words? You left mother and us to join up with your friend's son. Look where the fuck it got you?!"Cox shouted over the phone. Not thinking due to the heat of the phone talk with Kurogiri, someone was watching and listening to him. There stood the fourth-youngest with her head hanging down with shame and hurt cross her face, and in her eyes. Her eyes glow a light gold, but her eyes were not the color of gold, they were very dark purple. Her red and purple hair started to turn into mist due to the sadness in her. She only stood 5;4 and just turned 19 as well. So she was getting used to the Quirk she got from their father, but she always got the power of creation from her mother. Hearing the door to the back of their house open, Hollow quickly wipes her eyes and puts her hoodie over her head to just show her face, not her hair. Cox blinks and stood there in the doorway to see his youngest sister standing there.

"Hollow, what are you doing down here? It's past midnight you need to be rest for your entry papers for college with Razors...I mean..." Cox stopped himself and sighed.

"Is he dying now.."Hollow asked. Cox walked over to her and placed his hand on her head, but quickly a snake wipes around Cox's hand to stop him from touching Hollow.

"Nathan,..down boy I was comforting my sister," Cox said, like the snake, they called Nathan their pet hissed softly. Hollow giggled," Sorry, he is just protecting me, my hair turned into mist again."Hollow said.

Cox smiled, and he thought it was time to tease his sister."Oh no, the mist monster is coming let's put it out!"Cox said acting like Hollow's hair was on fire, as he then started to tickle his little sister. Both his laughter and her laughter could be heard in the house.

"Man! Come on you two it is late, I'm fucking tired greez" Said a skinny looking white boy wearing baggy clothes, and his orange and red hair covered his left blackless eye, with the rest put up in a tight ponytail. He looked annoyed as fuck and was playing with a razor between his fingers without thinking. His other eye glows golden too, as he yawned.

"Riku! Stop up, and watch your mouth in front of your younger siblings." Cox started to Riku.

"I hate that name you know I do its Razors."Riku snapped at Cox.

"Mother named you..so for that, I will always call you Riku. Don't like it, then try to cut my tongue out I dare you." Cox said, as Riku glared and was about to attack his brother when all three hear a small voice. "You suppose to be nice Riku..."Said a small pale boy rubbing his eyes. His little hands were made from the same has Kurogiri when it came to it. since the boy did not have the full power or control of his quirk the only proof was his hands. He walks down the stairs, and walks over to Hollow, and holds her hand.

"Song please..and bedtime please.."Little Lue asked his sister. Hollow and picks him up, as she walked upstairs.

"Listen to you three tomorrow, I plan on talking to everyone since he called, "Cox said softly.

"He called? Who..."Asked Riku looking to Cox then Hollow a little.

Silence fell upon the house, Riku might have been rough, however, he was able to catch on due to no one saying anything. "Well, fuck means the old man is dying for him to call us five after so many years. " Riku said.

"Reason, why we are going to talk tomorrow," Cox answered him.

"Don't you mean that we listen, as you tell us what we are going to do? Like you always do." Riku said in a smartass tone knowing full well at the end of the day it would be Cox's choice, not theirs. Cox looked to Riku giving him that look all to well known between the three of them."Bed..now.."Cox said pointing to the stairs.

Riku rolled his eyes, has Hollow goes to take him to their room. Cox sighed heavily and turns on the sink in the kitchen. Once the sink was filled up, Cox took out his cell phone, then opens his hand to make two light orbs appear."Give me their cells." He ordered his orbs. The orbs took off, and into the rooms of his siblings, and get their phones. Hearing cuss words coming through the house, once the cells were taken. The orbs placed them all into the water, and Cox throws his cell into the water too.

"Stop cussing Riku, you will get a new one soon. Making sure none of them or that place knows us, or our numbers. Better to destroy them..."Cox said shouting from the kitchen. Luna in her room hated feeling like this, and for her younger siblings it was not easy, but she knew their brother had his reasons to keep them safe away from heroes, and villains. Cox hated himself more than his younger siblings understood, Cox hated the bloodline that was in his veins, he hated their birth father. Cox would have rather never heard from their father, and go on living here, but that part of him, that part of him that held honor onto the memory of his mother. Cox loved their mother dearly and knew how much their mother loved Kurogiri very much even if she was long dead, but her memory and her honor, and has a righteous person that Cox thought of himself to be, he would go see the man he called the old man. Cox, however, was going to do this just so Kurogiri would see what he missed, what has missed in his siblings' life. He wanted to show Kurogiri what he left behind like he did, what he left for being a villain, he left for nothing but pure bullshit.

*The Next Morning Tuesday 10th,2025*

That following morning, Luna was awake and wide eye with the help of Hollow making breakfast for everyone and drinks. The smell of bacon, eggs, and french toast filled the air, Riku wakes up rubbing his eyes and smells the food. Riku smelt his favorite food, has he shoots up, and dashes downstairs. Yes, if you guessed his quick was pure speed Riku reached downstairs and quickly grabs the plate meant for him and starts to dive into the food with pure bliss on his face. Luna just looked to Riku and pushed him into his seat.

"Sit down, and eat as a normal person please," Luna said, as she placed four more plates down. Sitting down at the table, as she wants for Lue and Hollow to sit down and eat with them. The last to their family breakfast, was Cox of course since he had been up all night almost, getting stuff ready for them to make it to Japan before the death of Kurogiri.

"So let's talk to everyone," Cox said, has he sat down seeing his siblings eating happily. Everyone looked to Cox as if wondering what he was going to say. They knew they all knew, just waiting for Cox's word. Cox looks back at them, and just smirks knowing they already knew his words."Yes, you guessed it we are going to Japan for a week. One week! Just one week! Then we are coming home to stay in LA for good. With Kurogiri dying it makes me think, that maybe Luna and I need to find good jobs, and ready ourselves for this life, and taking care of you three. Also, it will give you both Riku and Hollow to start college for themselves and more, also get Lue into a normal school.' Cox said as he starts to eat his food. Cox looked up to see everyone seems to be okay with the idea, but Riku shook his head.

"Only if we get to do what we want for a change, no offense big brother, but can we not be so uptight once we get to Japan and just look around and visit the old man without you set off any alarms," Riku asked. Cox looked to him and sighs.

"I will think about it, not going to make any promises. You forget our dear old man is a villain in the eyes of Japan the last thing I want is people to think we are villains, or that one of us is and the others are heroes. You know damn well, depending on your quick how quickly they will judge us, or want to put us on aside." Cox said knowing it all too well. Riku was about to speak when Luna places her hand on Riku's.

"No more little brother let it go. Cox is right, we must do our best to make sure no laws of heroes or villains tare what family we have left from us. It is better to stick together, then try to go on and let what your quirk does set you in a path you don't want." Luna said sipping her drink. Riku sighed and then nods. Hollow had been listening since she was done with her food along with Lue. They both looked to each other and wondered how long until they would meet a man they only met once in their lives. That is why Hollow and Lue both were the babies of this small family five of them born of a villain and hero. Cox their oldest brother who was 26 years old, and was the calmest of them, Luna who was 23 of the sassiest mouth young lady you would meet. Riku was 20 years old, then Hollow who was 19 years old, and Lue the youngest who was only seven years old. Lue was their half brother since his dad was different from theirs. Yes, Lue had a different father from his older siblings. Hollow and Lue were the closes in this family, and each of them was about to get their trust, quirks, and time once in Japan tested until their weaknesses for each other were shown. Yes, it all starts on the day they finally meet their father.

That night all five of the family found themselves, in the airplane, making it's the way to Japan. Lue was sound asleep in the arms of Hollow, who as well as sleeping the night away. Riku had on his headphones blasting the music through them so he would not near to worry about anything, but his love for speed and music. Luna was on her laptop looking into the cases their dad had been apart off, and what the so-called League of Villians did as well, along with also looking up stuff on heroes as well. Cox sat next to Luna, as they both wanted to look more into the crimes of Japan that had to do with quick users and the heroes who always used them. One thing Cox and Luna were going to make sure they knew what heroes to look out for, and what villains to look out for as well. The five of them did not hate quirk users of any kind. They had no problems with those who could not use them either. They did this to make sure their younger siblings would safe sound.


	4. Chapter Two

(( Welcome to Chapter Two Please Enjoy.))

_**Outside of Tartarus, was a handful of ex-villains and maybe one or two heroes stood to wait for the word that Kurogiri had taken his last breath. Right now there was a deal between the villains and heroes on days like this, no killing, no fighting, no harm to either side. Since Kurogiri was well known, and also an ex-villain he was on his death bed, fighting the good fight. A voice outside could be heard with annoyance in it.**_

_**"You got to be kidding me, Kurogiri never had children! What the fuck!" Said a male.**_

_**"I'm sorry, but it is true he has four of them and an adopted son. They are coming this evening, so you will need to all wait until his blood family comes in, before we can late you all through. These are his wishes as well."Said a female officer, who went back to her collection of papers on her desk.**_

_**"Shigaraki, calm yourself you're going to scare everyone away with your loud voice dumbass." Said Bakugou coming up the walk.**_

_**"Well, if it is not Bakugou, what brings you here? You never did like Kurogiri very much, so I know it's not to pay any final respects that is sure."Shigaraki said with a mad, twisted smile upon his face.**_

_**Before Bakugou could speak, another male did."He is not here to pay respects, we are here on the question to know how come Kurogiri never told a soul he had children let alone four of them."Said Aizawa Shota walking up behind Bakugou.**_

_**"Well, maybe that is a reason to be here, but I don't think Kurogiri is going to come out, and just give you that info, well that black mist did not even tell me. He and I are buddies." Shigaraki said.**_

_**"It makes me wonder now who was the female to fall in love with Kurogiri knowing he was a villain," Shigaraki said out loud, but he was mostly thinking to himself. Bakugou growled in annoyance loudly.**_

_**"Listen dumbass! We all know it had to be someone close to you all since we all know it was a villain who would be close to Kurogiri."Bakugoy shouted.**_

_**Shota sighed and rolled his eyes, "Afraid not Bakugou, turns out it was a hero, with a powerful quirk. She went by the hero name Bright Star. She disappeared a year after fighting off and on again with Kurogiri. The last time she was heard from, it was said she was pregnant and moved to America. You know a place with not too many quirk users. So it is most likely Bright Star and Kurogiri would have has a secret family away from the fighting of villains and heroes." Shota finished, as Bakugou and Shigaraki blinked.**_

_**"Bright Star, was she not best friends with All Might at one time? That woman was like his right hand, but did they not have a falling out."Bakugou said. Shota nodded softly.**_

_**"They did, now I am starting to understand why Bright Star left she fell in love with a villain plain and simple. Just now to ask Kurogiri about it, and see if he will tell us the truth. Come to Shigaraki you wanted to see him right, we got the word to go on in even before his children get here." Shota said coming past both boys and into Tartarus.**_

_**Inside the hostile ward, laid Kurogiri his mist-like body growing weak, and knowing it was time for him to go, but the call he got from Cox back that morning telling him they would be on their way to see him. Gave this old villain some hope once again. Hearing footsteps, Kurogiri moved his eyes to the side to see, Shota, Shigaraki, and Bakugou walking over to his side.**_

_**"Well, what a surprise, to think heroes would come to see me as well. Afraid your heroes are getting your wish. I will be gone soon. Hello Shigaraki, I am sorry they would not let you in here my friend, I was hoping to see some important people before others wanted to come in."Kurogiri said.**_

_**"Shut the fuck up, old man! We know about your children, and how they might be connected to Bright Star!."Said Bakugou, but Shota placed his hand on Bakugou's shoulder. **_

_**"Easy Bakugou, "Shota stated.**_

_**Shigaraki felt hurt and almost betrayed, "You know out of all this time, you and I worked together, and you working with All For One. You never did say one damn word about having kids of your own let alone a wife or girlfriend. Why keep us villains in the dark Kurogiri why like to your team." Shigaraki asked shaking wanting to know why his most trusted friend that helped raise him would keep just a secret from him.**_

_**Kurogiri heard them all, and just smiled thinking of Bright Star, "I have not heard her name in so many years. Rosa, that was Bright Star's real name. Not many knew of her name, but myself and a few others. I know you don't want to hear that, you are here most likely to wonder if my so-called children are either villain or hero."Kurogiri said getting right to the point of it. Shota just smirked.**_

_**"Yes, we are, but it is good to know that their mother is Bright Star is true to let me hope that maybe one of your kids has a good heart," Shota said. Kurogiri just glares at Shota for his words.**_

_**"My children all four have great hearts, in fact, to me, their hearts are better than that of heroes, for my children look behind the mask of a hero and even villain. Bright Star raised them to not hate either side and to not join either side, reason why she and I never really did work out."Kurogiri gave off a sad look with his words," however, for Bright Star I am afraid I will not tell you much just their names if you want. Has for their quirks and how they are used I will not be telling you Shota."Kurogiri spoke. Shota just smiled wide.**_

_**"I figured you would only give us names, just means once your children are here and they pay you respect, we will be asking them to come with us, the higher-ups want to meet them. You know my bosses, wether wise I would not care." Shota stated. Kurogiri looked to Shigaraki.**_

_**"Shigaraki, please my friend, I know I kept them a secret from you, but it was to make sure Bright Star never had to come back to Japan, and my children could grow a normal life. After what All For One did to you, I had no choice, but to keep Bright Star and myself a secret. Please if the heroes go after them, please...I beg of you to help them. Believe me when I said my eldest son will return the payment. He has honor about him, no matter how the person is, hero or villain." Kurogiri asked as Shigaraki sighed, then got the same twist look on his face has normal.**_

_**" Don't worry buddy I will do my very best to make sure that your kiddos don't get turned into heroes, before they get the chance to see what the villain side is like, besides knowing there is four of them turns the games up for each side. Just kidding I will make sure they don't get hurt, but I will only do it one time." Shigaraki said as Kurogiri nods as if to thank him. Then, Kurogiri turns to see Shota.**_

_**"Like I said just their names, Cox, Luna, Riku, Hollow, and of course their little brother Lue. That is all the info I am giving to the heroes. Want to know more about them, good luck getting through my eldest son Cox."Kurogiri said with a chuckle in his voice. Shota just smirked himself and nods.**_

_**"We shall see Kurogiri," Shota said, as an officer came into the room. Looking at the group of men talking.**_

_**"Kurogiri, your family is here to see you, We ask all other visitors please wait outside the room has family members come in."Said the officer making Bakugou, Shota and Shikaraki step outside the room.**_

_**Waiting outside for the room to clear stood Cox seeing Bakugou, Shota and Shigaraki exist the room. Shota's eyes met Cox, and both stood there eye to eye."So you must be Cox?"Shota asked, then looked to see the other four behind Cox. Cox watched Shota stare at these siblings, as Cox blocked his view."Got a staring problem. Guys get in the old man's room."Cox ordered his siblings. Luna walks into the room, as Riku had headphones in his ears, and looked around confused, but saw his brother in a protective stand.**_

_**That is when Riku steps by his older brother and watches as Hollow and Lue go into the room."What's the deal bro? Come on just some old fuck." Riku said knowing his brother was being protective.**_

_**"Old fuck that hurts," Shota said, as Riku glares at him, but Cox pushes Riku into the room.**_

_**"Give my brother of his rude ways, we don't talk to many people that much. I figured I raised him better, but he saw me blocking you from viewing my siblings. So he gets that way. Yes, my name is Cox to answer your question why ask?" Cox asked getting to the point.**_

_**Shigaraki smirked, and walks over to Cox."The name is Shigaraki, your old man and I were at the same time, until he got locked up."Shigaraki said looking to Cox. Cox turns to Shigaraki, and sees the hands over him, and smirks himself.**_

_**"So you're the mad ass my old man picked to help raise instead of his kids. Nice to meet you, I'm Cox. I will say this now Shigaraki, please don't think this makes us allies or friends, or even buddies. I will not be helping you with whatever my old man did, I will not be helping heroes either. The only thing I do is raise my siblings and help them be better then what they are. Now if you excuse me, you sick freak." Cox said turning on his heels and walks into Kurogiri's room shutting the door behind them.**_

_**Shota never did get to answer the question, but he could tell he would not need to now. Shigaraki just laughs and starts to walk away."Well, someone has daddy's issues." He says laughing as he walked away. Shota rubs his forehead, and Bakugou just glares in annoyance.**_

_**"Who the fuck does that dumbass think he is, "Bakugou said, as Shota looks to Bakugou.**_

_**"Let it go Bakugou, they came here to see their dad die," Shota said, as Bakugou could understand how they were feeling.**_

_**Once in the room, Cox looked round to see his siblings and then his eyes landed on his father, the one person he did not see for while now. Maybe, every three years once he was younger. Luna looked to see cox come in the room, Riku looks to see his brother. Hollow was already watching with Lue sitting at the end of the bed on Kurogiri's bed. Cox walks over to stare down Kurogiri, they both stare at each other with no words being said. Cox sat down on the chair next to the door leading out of the room. Lue turns round and crawls over to Kurogiri and smiles. **_

_**"Hi hi, daddy!"Lue said as he held on to Kurogiri tightly. Kurogiri looked down at the boy, as he held him tightly back. Kurogiri looked to see Riku who did not know what to do, and Luna came over and blushed."Hey daddy, how are you doing are they feeding you well in this place?" Luna said trying to turn the topic at hand into something more light.**_

_**Lue gets down off the bed, so that way Luna could see their dad. Lue looks around the room and thought for a moment. Luna kept her tears wiped away, as Riku leaned against the wall, letting his sisters have their time with him. Riku had been raised by Cox, so his love for Kurogiri went only so far, but he knew his sisters and little brother loved him. Hollow walked over to the other side of the bed, has she smiled sweetly.**_

_**"Hey, daddy," Hollow said grabbing her dad's hand and smiles more. Kurigiri chocked by on his own words as he holds them tightly in each arm.**_

_**"My beautiful girls look how much you both have grown into young ladies. I am very proud of you both. You too Riku, "Kurogiri pointing it out to show Riku love to."Thank you, my son, for bringing them here."Kurogiri said to Cox, Cox just looked to Kurogiri and nods only. Cox just wanted this whole thing to be a nightmare, but seeing his siblings round their dad, made it clear that this whole mess, was real.**_

_**Hollow looked to Kurogiri, "Daddy, why did you wait so long to call us to your side now?" Hollow asked getting to the point, everyone in the room looked to her, as Kurogiri just pulls Hollow tightly to him, and sighs heavily.**_

_**"Because I have been stupid for many many years, and I guess I want to see the five I help make into their world one last time, so at least I know something good came from me," Kurogiri answered Hollow.**_

_**Kurogiri started to cough heavily, and deep that is when Cox jumps to his feet and pulls Luna and Hollow away from him. Knowing what that cough meant, Riku freaked out, and without thinking used his speed quirk, and goes to the front desk not knowing people saw him."Hey, fuckers! My dad, he is coughing up a storm, should not a nurse or doctor be on call!"Riku said in a worried voice, that little boy in him that loved Kurogiri was now out, and wanting to protect his dad.**_

_**One of the officers looked to Riku."So your one of Kurogiri's kids did not think he had children, but guessing by your mist looking hair right now, your needing help with him." He said as Riku started to shake not liking the fact this fucker was teasing him.**_

_**"So what if I am, look my dad needs help please.' Riku said trying to calm his nerves knowing Cox would have his ass if shit got started, but Riku heard a deadly scream throughout the tortures, as the building shook.' Shit Lue's voice no ..."Riku said taking off, as the officers and everyone in Tart started to freak out. The sound of Lue crying that loudly let Riku knew Kurogiri meant with the grim reaper.**_

_**"What the fuck is that scream, and why is the building shaking?" Bakugou asked holding his eyes, as he felt his eardrums were going to bust. Shota placed earplugs into Bakugou's ears, as Shota then took on after the speeding Riku. Shigaraki was already there with and Toga who was also holding their ears looking onto the seven-year-old boy calling out for the death of Kurogiri. The scream only grew louder with each cry Lue, Cox trying to stand up, and get to Lue was not doing a good trying to run to his brother, but with the ground and building shaking only so much could be done.**_

_**"OMG! What is with this kid?" Toga asked.**_

_**"I'm thinking this must be some kind of sound quirk, but it to be this loud and strong is not normal for someone so young. Give it to Kurogiri to have a son that can use a loud voice unlike him!" Compass said, as he looked to Lue, and goes to capture Lue to make the boy quiet.**_

_**That is when someone zips by him and picks up Lue it was Riku who was the one to get hit with Compass's quirk and be sucked into the marble. Lue hit the ground hard causing the young one to be knocked out cold. The shaking stopped and all was quiet again, but when Cox came out with Luna rushing after him. Both other siblings looked in horror to see their youngest bleeding from the head. Luna rushed to him and holds him tightly.**_

_**"Louise! LUE!"Luna said shaking him over and over again to get some kind of response from him. Cox's hands turn into fists has he shot death glares over to Compass now. "Which one of you fuckers did this?" Cox said, now losing all will to do what might have been right at the time.**_

_**"Which one of you did this to our Lue...come on don't be shy...you can try to take a kid, but you can't speak your minds!"Cox said, turning around, as he slowly started to walk towards Shigaraki, and Compass both. Cox's fists start to glow bright with light, his quirk was light like that of the sun, that quirk he got from his mother. The more pissed Cox got the more his quirk went into his feelings only making it stronger. Shigaraki looked to see the light coming from Cox.**_

_**"Well, it looks like your quirk is Light gotta say not see one like in while, "Shigaraki stated not helping but slipping into his mad like ways when he saw something new.**_

_**Compass just chuckled, and knew he had the upper hand, "Now listen young one if you wish to keep both of your brothers alive..."Before Compass could wish Luna shouts.**_

_**"Cox! Don't he has Riku in his hands in that fucking marble. He has Riku trapped." Luna said, as she glares now as well, that is when the second pair of eyes shown over her own eyes, and then the third pair of eyes shown under the first two. Luna was now starting to active her quirk to keep the tide of battle and luck on their side. Cox stops in his tracks listening to Luna's words.**_

_**'Six eyes, now what kind of quirk turns you into that."Toga said as Luna glares.**_

_**"Allow me to fucking explain, My quirk allows me to see the past, present, future, and the different roads one might take. In other words, I can see the outcome of almost anything like the quirk you used to try to capture our Lue, and now you have Riku. I promise the outcome for you today will not be a good one, no matter how many fucking marbles you throw."Luna stated, but she did this to buy Hollow some time who was in the shadows of her father's room watching this all unfold. Hollow placed her head against the cold wall, not ready to do this, but she knew she had to help her family. This was not supposed to happen, Lue crying out like that, this building shaking, people getting hurt, now Riku in marble, and Lue hurt. Hollow thought for a moment, she needed to keep her head together if she wanted to save her family... Hollow heard someone speak, as she peeked out the door to see that Compass guy walking closer to Cox, along with a young man how had to be a few years younger then Cox. Hollow heard someone say the man's name.**_

_**"Dabi only use your flame if need be, we got these three right in their place."Compass spoke, Hollow watched quietly, has the seen outplayed before her.**_

_**"Give us back Riku now! We have nothing against you assholes. You went to try to attack Lue, he is just a child."Cox started getting pissed off now, wanting this to be over and done with as well.**_

_**"He might be a kid, but he has quite a quirk on him you all do, no every day you come across a light quirk, or a quirk that would let you see every outcome...let alone a voice quirk like your little brother's. Why don't we let them join Shigaraki I mean the villains could use quirk users like you all, and help you all to even train it."Compass said as Shigaraki walked up next to him.**_

_**"Well, I did tell Kurogiri I would let you all taste the villain side first before you all went off and done something stupid like becoming heroes. So what do you say, Cox? Wanna join us, and we can even give you back Riku and fix up Lue there as well."Shigaraki said.**_

_**"If we say no to you?" Cox asked growling.**_

_**"Then we do this the hard way. Dabi gives them a little taste of what I mean." Shigaraki said, as Dabi rolled his eyes, and did has Shigaraki told him, Hollow saw the blue flames, and she moved on her standing in front of Cox when a large pair of pure see-through glass wings busted from Hollow's back causing blood and skin to go flying everywhere, the wings folded quickly round Hollow causing Dabi's flames to be blocked, but instead of the blue flames dying out, the right-wing took in the blue flame, then Hollow felt the it, has it let out a scream, has the wings opened up, and there stood Hollow has she was see-through now too. Hollow was weak already, but the wings themselves seem to be in control now, as Compass went to use his quirk, but one of the wings blocked the attack and the quirk did not work. Instead, the marble hit off the wing and the attack went onto Toga causing her to be sucked into the marble. That is when Dabi's blue flame returned to him and his group has the other wing used the blue flames it sucked in, on the return party, causing Tartarus to catch on fire. Compass flew back causing his marbles of those he traped or took things from people to be thrown all over the floor. **_

_**A shadow has been watching the whole time since Lue's little scream attack, had made his jail cell-free, he takes a marble he had known all too well, and rushes out the back away,not before he yells at Cox.**_

_**"You freaky four down the stairs and to the left there is a way to leave this place, and thank you." The voice said, has it took off in the shadows. Cox heard the voice, has he grabs hold of the marble Riku was in and then grabs Hollow, who was on the lack of bloodless, and low energy. Luna had Lue in her arms, has both ran out of the building quickly. Leaving behind the dirty work for whoever else wanted to play hero, or villain for that day. Tartarus itself was left in a large flame, and people screaming or running for their life, a cloud of smoke was rising into the air, the further away Cox and his siblings got.**_


	5. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Secret Eyes**_

_**Three weeks have passed since the whole mishappening at Tartarus, the News was light and a buzz with how villains and worse people, were able to escape the walls of Tartarus, due to Lue's loud voice causing the shaking, and the breaking, the most happening that happen there. Also, the blue flame that came from the Dabi, and how Hollow's wings made the mess worse.**_

_**Cox comes walking into the room and sees Hollow sleeping, and Riku was still in a weak state due to the marble thing. It took Cox and Luna a week to get Riku out of the marble, due to them not knowing how to reduce that quirk,**_

_**Luna was sitting up next to Hollow, as Lue was sleeping between them both. Lue had been knocked out for almost those three weeks, he was just starting to wake up and get used to walking again. His head was still sore, but Cox knew how to fix up almost any wound knew to mankind if it came to his siblings. Cox used to read, about wounds, and how to fix them up the best he could. He did not trust normal doctors and has for quirk users who could heal, he was not about to go in that route either way. Most wanted money or some kind of praise. Cox and his siblings did not have the money, nor the time to be praising shitty people.**_

_**Unknown to the five siblings, someone or some group had been keeping an eye on them since the break out in Tartarus. Someone wearing a bird-like mask peeks through the window to see the Alexender siblings getting ready for bed, expect the eldest of course. The bird-like mask guy walks off into the shadows, has he walks to a car in the parking lot. Once inside the car starts up, and voices could be heard.**_

_**"So what did you see tonight?" Asked a voice.**_

_**The person in the mask takes his mask off and looks to the other male in front of him.**_

_**"Just like I told the boss, the young Riku who was stuck in the marble is out, and the girl with wings seems to be healing along with the little boy who caused the break out in Tartarus. The eldest two Cox and Luna seem to be taking turns on staying up at night." Said the man.**_

_**Mimic just looked to Chrono," So the two eldest the one who has a light quirk, and the woman has foresight, but what foresight quirk lets someone see all four ways?" Mimic thought out loud.**_

_**"Maybe, Luna has a quirk that is grown behind that of a normal quirk. She is 23 years old, so makes her the same age has some who's quirk has advanced behind what we think quirks can do... Doubt the boss will like the idea of a quirk advanced." Chrono said as he smirked.**_

_**Mimic looked to him, and shakes his head."You know OverHaul does not care about whether quirks are here, or not in the world anymore. After we found him before the cops got to him, that damn Shigaraki and what his fellow villains did. I'm still shocked OverHaul was able to get out of that thing alive with only his arms gone, and a few burn marks, mostly have healed since that time.."Mimic said looking pissed off thinking of Shigaraki.**_

_**"Just means another thing we have common with these people. since Cox seems to hate Shigaraki has well. Maybe just about has much has the boss does. Also, I do know if not for their little brother I would have never gotten out of that damn Tartarus, nor would the boss have his arms back. Also thanks to that Hollow girl for knocking the box out of Compass's hands."Chrono said as the car pulled up next to an old warehouse. It looked like shit from the outside. Mimic and Chrono walked into the building, and then passed a few boxes. Chrono pushed the box away, as they open up a trap door in the floor. Once both got in Chrono locked the trap door, and pushed a button to place the large box over the trap door again.**_

_**Chrono walked with Mimic, has the walked passed some of the Eight-Bullets Toya stepped out of the room he was sharing with Tabe. Chrono looked to see Toya, and stops," Yes, Toya what's up?" Chrono asked Mimic walked passed them both to go give info their big boss.**_

_**"I see no newcomers yet," Toya said, as he wondered.**_

_**"Not now Toya, besides both of the eldest keep taking turns watching over the younger three. Something about that makes me understand them a little you know. Kinda like the hell, we have all been through, and yet we still stay has a group. We all follow OverHaul still even to the death. So anyway, the younger three are still healing. The youngest one Lue, you all were not there, he took a pretty bad hit to the head. The little guy is lucky to be alive." Chrono said as he walks away from Toya.**_

_**"Lucky to be alive...maybe the Big Boss does have the right idea to ask them to join us, they both would not just ask anyone at this point, but Chrono did bring them up when he came back to us." Toya thought as he walked back to his room.**_

_**Chrono made his way to a black door and already heard Mimic talking to OverHaul, and the big Bossman himself, yes the big boss man the one who took OverHaul in, has a child and even forgave Overhaul and the eight bullets after they all made up for it. The Big Boss figured Kai had learned his lesson when they found him with no quirk and no arms, but now Kai had them both back. Something only a few close people knew about. Chrono walks into the room and sees Kai sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees looking towards him. Kai could look annoyed and downright evil when it came to his friend Chrono not coming through with something. However, the big boss looked at Chrono.**_

_**"Hari, Mimic said no luck tonight either. I guess those poor kids took more of a beating then I thought. Anything new in the statues of the younger three after all from what you told us, they took the worst of it." Big Boss said.**_

_**Chrono sat down, and looked to both Kai and then their Boss, "I am not sure about the Riku kid, he was trapped into marble for a week, but he seems to be slowly getting to his feet. As for the girl Hollow, she seems to only wake up, when Cox is putting pieces of glass on her skin. Her skin takes it in and is refilling the cracks I told you all I saw. I guess her quirk has something to do with those wings of hers and glass. As for Lue, the one who let the break out by mistake. He is still out of it., only seems to respond or move when one of his siblings calls his name. I know I am a cold-hearted son of a bitch, but no kid needs to be treated like that not after...what..happen." Before Chrono could finish his words.**_

_**"Enough Chrono!"Kai said as they all looked to him. Everyone in the room knew what Chrono was going to say since what happens to Eri, she was with the U.A now being raised by them. The big boss sighed a little, thinking of his grand-baby and how much he wanted her home with them, he knew that Eri being back now would bring the past back, since all over them we're trying to let it go, but to him, he wanted his granddaughter home and safe. Another reason why the big boss man wanted the Alexanders to join them. For while now, letters had been showing up towards their base saying Eri was going to be put in danger very soon, and not even the U. A would be enough to stop the strangers from taking Eri, and that Shigaraki was the mastermind behind the low thing.**_

_**Something to Kai set him off, and on his plan once again, as he gets up and walks out the door. Not really caring anymore about people he would only see has people to use for a cause which this time was keeping Eri safe. Kai would think what he wanted, and even act how he wanted now since he was trusted again. He still did not understand why his boss wanted outsidesrs for this help, but he would never question him, or take like-hearted as he did back then. Kai walks into his office and sits down thinking of the past and Eri. In his mind was a none stop war since Shigaraki shook him to his core, and how easily he could have been killed. Kai hated that feeling, he hated Shigaraki even more, but the person that Kai hated the most in the world, was himself, for letting things get has crazy and has bad as they did. He at the time did what he did because he believed it to be right, and getting ride of quirks was something that drove him into doing this and wanting to bring his group back up from the dirt, but it did the exact opposite of that.**_

_**Now they all were in hiding, they truly were now a dying breed, Kai blamed himself for this too.,but now he had his quirk back, and his hands. The only damage he wanted to make use with them now was on Shigaraki and those who were planning on kidnapping Eri. Kai looked down at his hands and moved them a little. It had only been three weeks since he had them back and his quirk, but it felt unreal at the same time. He smirked to himself until he heard the door open to his office.**_

_**"Chrono, you better have a good reason for not knocking this time," Kai said turning around to face Chrono.**_

_**"Sorry, boss I know you wanted more info on the Alexanders here is each of their files. It is not much seems they are better good at keeping a low key."Chrono said as he placed the five flies down in front of Kai.**_

_**Kai looks to the flies and picks up Cox's first. Looking through it seemed Cox has no record of being a villain, but also no record of being a hero. Kai's golden eyes looked to Chrono.**_

_**"No record of villains or heroes in these flies," Kai asked since this did seem to catch his eyes now,**_

_**"Nope neither of them too, and Lue is too young to have one, but the U. A is hot on their trail now. Seems they are trying to put the word out that they think some of the Alexanders have villain traits." Chrono said.**_

_**"So the UA is trying to put labels on people who don't even belong in this crossfire. How the mighty have fallen, and they call us the outcasts." Kai said looking to Chrono.**_

_**"Alexanders are outcasts too has far has UA goes, and the villains don't care much for them either. So asking them to join our little dying breed might work, after all their quirks could be of use to you and the big boss." Chrono said pointing out. Chrono knew he planted the seed when he told Kai and the boss man how those fives helped him get away from Tartarus. Kai looked at Chrono just stares at Chrono, as if reading him.. Chrono knew that look and placed his mask on.**_

_**"Of course boss, I will get it together, I will bring them here, "Chrono said leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him. Kai shook his head, and then looks back to the files has his eyes come cross Lue's file. He opens it up and looks to see there is not much on the seven-year-old, the only schooling seem to be different home school branches. Kai closed Lue's file and then goes to Luna's file and Riku's file has well. They had about the same info in them has Cox's did. Kai closed them both, and goes to lean back, but sees Hollow's file under the rest. He pulls it out and opens it up, it had the same info has the rest of them, but a picture falls out. Kai eyes it has it does, but quickly picks it up before it touches the floor. Turning it over Kai sees a young woman with four younger children around her. The young woman had colored hair and was holding a small girl in her arms, Two boys stood beside her, and another older girl was clinging to the woman's arm. Kai flipped the photo over.**_

_**"Rosa, Cox, Luna, Riku, & Lil Hollow. Rosa six months pregnant with Lue."Kai said reading the words from the back of the photo. He was about to place the photo back into the file, but then opens his drawer, to his desk, placing the photo into the draw he closes it along with another photo he had in there, but he just glares at it and quickly shuts the drawer.**_

_**(The Alexanders Back to Them.)**_

_**Hollow had woken up about 2 am that morning, and the snow was falling slowly outside the window of the hotel all five siblings were calling home for now. Hollow placed her bare feet on the rug covered floor, pushing all the weight to her feet, she closed her eyes afraid she was going to hear a cracking sound, but not this time. Just the sound of her body and what parts of her body were made of glass. She sighed in relief and was happy to not hear the sound of cracking glass for once. She slowly places her thick stockings back on her legs, the stockings were made to cover up Hollow's legs, and the patches of glass that made her body so no one could see them. She sits the bows tight to each side so they would not slip down, and her legs would be safe from scattering and the cold. Looking around Hollow sees every one of her siblings sound asleep. Hollow craps her pants and shirt, has she rushes into the bathroom, but quietly so no one could hear her. She pulls off the baggy shirt round her body and throws it on top of the sink. She looked over her body in the mirror to make sure no other cracks or scatters were to her body. She then places fingerless arm warmers on her arms to do the same purpose that her stockings did. She then throws on a pair of leather pants on, once again the leather was made super thick for Hollow to support herself, and parts of her glass body. Once the pants came on, she pulls out a pair of leg boots just extra protector for parts of her glass body. She ties the boots up and, then goes to see her shirt was fucked up due to what happened in Tartarus. **_

_**Hollow sighed and shook her head, that sound of small glass hitting each other could be heard. Yes, she even had pieces of string-like glass in her hair to look like pieces of her normal hair. She just puts on a chest protector that she was given by Cox when the glass starts to show up in the back and chest area of Hollow's body. It kept her body together, and it kept it protected and also kept her wings from coming out to much. Hollow looked at herself, and sighed, she then sees one of Riku's favorite hoodies on the back of the sink. Hollow justs place it on and zips it up. She goes back into the darkroom to where she hears Cox's snoring, and Luna's smalls hymns she did in her sleep. Lue was ontop of Riku sound asleep. Riku had his headphones in and was sound asleep.**_

_**Hollow was about to just sit down until her stomach growled loudly. The light blush comes on her face, as she held her stomach and looks around wondering if her siblings heard her. She goes over to Cox's wallet, and pulls out 35 bucks, and sticks it into her pocket. She gets the card key to the room and goes out into the snow-filled night. Walking down the stairs and out the door of the hotel. It was cheap, but an honest one. Walking out the door Hollow looked around to see signs of Christmas lights, and more. New years just passed, the holidays normally went by for Hollow and her siblings. After all no money, only enough to live on, and enough to get by on. That was Hollow's life, she was grateful for it. Living on the edge of whether or not they would eat that day was a life Hollow grew up knowing.**_

_**Hollow walks into a gas station, she must have walked the two blocks from the Hotel, as she goes to the snacks. Grabbing chips, and then looking over to the overcooked pizza they had on display she gets a slice for herself, but she hears the bell from the front of the store ring. She turned to look to see a young man with light only pastel purple hair, but he wore a raincoat that was whitish almost. He seemed to be getting coffee, has Hollow walked passed him, and did not mind it, but that is when a small hand could be felt on Hollow's hand.**_

_**"Can I get some chips too please?" Asked a small male voice, has Hollow turned around to see Lue in Cox's oversized jacket on him, and Lue was giggling knew he followed his Hollow to the gas station. Hollow bent down and looks to Lue, and shakes her head.**_

_**"Why you sneaky little snake, of course, go get you some food too, and we can eat somewhere okay," Hollow said, as Lue nods and goes to get some chips too, and a drink for himself and his Hollow.**_

_**Hollow pays for the food, and walks out into the night with Lue next to her, who was eating the chips inside the jacket since it covered his head to foot, so he was nice and warm he was also wearing his scarf over his face to keep his head warm. Hollow just started to walk, as turns the corner, and finds a bench to sit under a large sleeping cherry blossom tree.**_

_**"Over there, come on," Hollow said, as she feels Lue grab onto the hoodie she was wearing, and they both cross the street and sit at the bench. Hollow gave the extra slice she had to Lue, has she starts to eat it. Lue cuddles into his Hollow and starts to eat the slice happily. That is when Lue blinks and looks to see a shadow move next to them.**_

_**"Hollow, we seem to have someone near us," Lue stated, has he sits up, and looks to the tree.**_

_**"Who is there?" Hollow asked, as she pulls Lue close and tightly to her body. Hollow's eyes start to glow a low purple, and she waits for someone to speak, That is when Chrono comes out from behind the tree, and sips the coffee he had.**_

_**Chrono looked to Hollow, as Hollow looked back at him as well, the grip on Lue only gets tighter. Lue just bares his face into Hollow's chest, "No need to be so protective of him, but then again if my brother could bring down Tartarus I would be protective of him as well." Chrono said breaking the ice towards Hollow. Hollow heard his words, as she wondered if he was a hero trying to take them away.**_

_**"Lue get on my back we are going home. Stay away from him and I if you wanna live."Hollow said, as she throws Lue onto her back and starts to walk away, but that is a crystals came up around Hollow and in front of her to block her path.**_

_**"I know you can't bring your wings out due to the blood loss from before. I am not here to fight, I have a few friends out here with me, so please think before you act. My two bosses want to talk to you, and your siblings. Your the only one to come out of the hotel room, so I thought this was the best bet." Chrono said.**_

_**Hollow looked to him and wondered who this man was to know so much, and who made this crystal barrier around them. Hollow calmed herself and then looks to Chrono.8**_

_**"Who are you?" Hollow asked, as Lue looks over Hollow's shoulder to look at Chrono has well. Chrono just smirks and looks to them both.**_

_**"My name is Chronostasis. You are Hollow and Lue am I right? I already know a little about you due to what your files say." Chrono said has Hollow looked to him, and crossed her arms.**_

_**"Files oh you mean before our life on the run from things like this. Our files are the old, reason why I can't help, but laugh at this." Hollow said, as she giggles a little, and then puts herself together.**_

_**"Files.? well how well did they help you besides our names, and well our quirks as well," Hollow said keeping her arms crossed, and looks to Chrono not feeling afraid since Lue did not seem to be in danger. Lue did look to Hollow who he knew was getting that cocky attitude about her. Lue looked to Chrono and then smirks himself.**_

_**Chrono moves over to Hollow, and looks down to her, "keep your attitude in check this is business. Your coming like it or not." Chrono said, as he smirks himself, this cold look made Hollow snap back to her mind and her cocky attitude out the door. "Lue ran now!'Hollow ordered, as Lue jumps down, and starts to run off, but crystals make a path blocking Lue, causing Hollow no longer able to see Lue. Hollow's body goes to tense up, and she feels her heartbeat fast. Looking over to Chrono, and growls.**_

_**Lue looks round, as he looks behind him to see a large man with crystals coming out of his body. Lue starts to open his mouth ready to scream his way through this mess. Hollow then quickly thinks and does it for Lue.**_

_**"Alright we will go with you, just give me back Lue please," Hollow said, as she rushed overpassed the crystals and begins to bang on one of them.**_

_**"Hojo put down your crystals. Don't worry Hollow we would not hurt a child. I promise you that much." Chrono said as Hojo did what he was told. Lue was about to scream but sees the crystals move, has he rushes over to Hollow once they are gone. Hollow fell to her knees and holds on to Lue has if her life depended on it. Lue looks to the two men walking over to them, as he lets out a scream.**_

_**"No Lue calm down," Hollow said, as the scream was a silent one causing the large crystals on Hojo's body to crack, and causing Chrono's mask to break in half. Hollow turned round to see Lue only did one of his silent ones, as Lue's eyes went white ready to cause more damage. Hollow placed her hand over his mouth and hymns into his ear.**_

_**"Shh, it's okay we are safe now calm down," Hollow spoke. Lue looks to Hollow, and his eyes went back to normal. Picking up Lue, Hollow looks to Chrono and then Hojo.**_

_**"My brother only did it to protect me," Hollow said, as Chrono took his mask off. **_

_**"I get why he did it, Hojo and I would have done the same for each other if one of us got attacked. So no worries like I said we don't want to fight."Chrono said as Hollow hears his words, and she felt a bit more at ease hearing Chrono say he understood. Maybe these people in the weird masks were not half bad.**_

_**'Come now, one boss does not like to wait, and the other well is used to waiting." Chrono said as he walks to the black car pulling up. Hollow sighed, as she follows Chrono with Lue in her arms. Feeling Hojo walking behind her and Lue. She held on to Lue tighter, as Lue blinked he placed his arms around Hollow's neck tightly, as he kept his eyes on the man behind them at all times. Once in the car Hollow sits down, and then Lue lets go of Hollow he turns round in her lap, and glares at both men and was ready to use his quirk at need be.**_

_**Hollow looks to see Lue's body tense and how pissy he looked, leaning into her little brother, Hollow hymns to him again, and pulls him closer." Shh, it is okay no worries my little brother, Cox and the others will come for us, just now rest your voice, my little guardian." Hollow said, as Lue looks up to her, and looks into his sister's eyes wanting to make sure it was truth in her words and eyes. Lue sighs and just leans into Hollow. Hollow placed her arms around Lue, as they both kept quiet on the car ride. **_

_**Cox wakes up, that following morning to a knock on their hotel, he looks round has he yawns, only to see two other people sleeping, and the knock at the door becoming louder.**_


	6. Chapter Four

_**((I do plan on making more chapters of this, and also going to bring my Laughing Jack and OC back as well. I am finally at the point in my life I can write again, and not worry about my depression spells, and more.))**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Deal Between The Bird, The Grambler, & Old One**_

_**Cox found himself in the back of a car, his head was still going through the events of that morning, and what he was told. Looking to the strangers in front of him, and then his eyes dart to Luna and Riku who both had the same look. Riku just darts his eyes left to right, his legs were moving up and down as if he was nervous. However, it was Riku who did not like being in a long car rides he wanted his speed and needed it. To Riku speed was his drug and after being trapped inside a marble, and not able to run like he normally would have been, he was ready to do so.**_

_**Luna turned her head to her right to see Riku getting shakey, as she placed her hand on his knee.**_

_**"Calm down, it is okay once we get to where they are taking us, you can speed until your legs fall off," Luna said, as she pets Riku on top the head. Riku just darts his eyes to Luna and nods fast. Luna placed her hands on each side of Riku's head. Trying to get him to calm down, Cox just looked to his siblings and shakes his head.**_

_**"What is that kid's problem? Looks like he is having a drug overdose or something? Told tell me, that you've let your kid brother due dr..."Before Toya could finish two light orbs pushed against his throat.**_

_**"I would not finish that word if I was you...my kid brother is no druggie if anything he just wants to run and being in long car rides gets to him. So mind your damn business." Cox said, as he called his orbs back and they turned into dice. He placed the dice in his pocket and turns to look at Luna, who looks pissed off at Cox.**_

_**"Cox, now is not the time for one of your moods, besides you could have just said mind their business, must you be so rude when they have Hollow and Lue right now," Luna said, as she saw Riku's eyes went back to normal, and Riku looks to Cox and Luna both.**_

_**"You two don't...fight...not...now...not..until we ...get them back..."He said still a little shakey.**_

_**Cox and Luna both look to Riku and just lean back into the seats of the car. Toya was rubbing his neck, as Chrono looked to him.**_

_**"Don't piss off new members," Chrono stated, as Cox eyed him a little when he spoke those words. Toya just turns to look away.**_

_**The car pulls up at the run-down old building, once out of the car, Riku wasted no time dashing inside the building using his quirk leaving everyone in the dust. Cox coughs a little, as Luna opens her fan to fan the dust away. Toya and Chrono both cough along with Cox.**_

_**"So his quirk is a speed that would explain it, is he always this speedy and hyper," Chrono asked, as he placed his mask on, and Toya did the same thing. Both finally calmed down with their coughing, and Cox is used to it by now.**_

_**"Yep pretty much that is our little brother to a tea, speedy and fucking hyper. Sorry for him just taking off like that. You can't help, but mind him." Luna said as she follows after her brother Riku. Cox just sighs and looks to Chrono and Toya. Then he just smirks a little and follows his siblings, as Chrono walks head of them, and goes to do what he needs to do, to open up the trap door.**_

_**Once inside the base underground. Cox, Luna, and Riku both look around, each time they turn a corner, or go straight down a hall. Luna opens up her second pair of eyes, as she moves her hand to her hip and pulls out a tarot card deck, and starts to shuffle them a few times. Cox looks to Luna to see her second pair of eyes out. He starts to walk slower and leans into her.**_

_**"So I take it you can tell the outcome already," Cox said, as Toya was behind them listening carefully to them both. Luna looked back to Toya, and then to Cox has she nods.**_

_**"Make the deal they want, and leave the future of it to me," Luna said, as Cox closed his eyes for a moment, and then takes a card from Luna's hand and looks to it.**_

_**"So tell me the future?" Cox asked as he gave the card back to Luna. Luna looks to the card Cox pulled, and she does a double-take on the card and looks to Cox.**_

_**"The Knight of Swords in this position advises you to remain open to conflicting ideas instead of surrounding yourself exclusively with people who agree with you. This Knight is most effective when testing his ideas in a debate. Emulate his ability to communicate successfully by keeping your conversations impersonal and humorous so no hurt feelings are provoked. Practice your negotiation skills so you will be in shape for imminent diplomatic challenges as they arise. A sparring partner could help you learn to control impulsive comments and stem your urge to be right at the expense of others being wrong." Luna said as she placed the card back into the deck, as Cox looked to her.**_

_**"So other words keep my mouth shut until the deal is out on the table?" Cox asked. Luna just nods softly and follows Chrono into a room. With two black leather couches, and an older man sitting there with a young man with a doctor plague mask on.**_

_**Cox walks in to see the scene before him, Cox saw Kai and the old man sitting down and sighed.**_

_**"Please sit down Cox." Said the old man, as Cox looked to him and studies him for a second, as Luna appears from behind Cox, and was shuffling her deck. Cox looks to Luna, as Luna nods again.**_

_**Both of them sit down on the opposite couch, and it was like a stare off for a bit until Cox broke the silence.**_

_**"So you got my little sister and brother here?" Cox asked. Looking between Kai and the old man.**_

_**"We do, "Kai answered before the old man had a chance to say anything.**_

_**"I promise you they are not hurt at all Hollow and Lue are quite the quiet ones." The old man said as Cox nods. Luna placed the first card down on the table, as she nods to Cox that the truth was being told since she saw it.**_

_**"May our little brother go to them?" Luna asked softly looking to the older man since she could tell he seemed to be the kindness.**_

_**Mimic watched Luna placed card after card down. "What are you doing?" He asked making everyone look to Luna.**_

_**"Oh, that is simply my cards help me see how the outcome of this whole thing will end. Also if it is fair for us to take. So please don't mind me, Cox won't agree unless the cards and I say otherwise." Luna said being honest with everyone in the room.**_

_**"You rely on cards to help you see the future?" Mimic asked bluntly.**_

_**"Want me to look into your past and see how much you have done...Joi Irinaka."Luna said speaking his name which he knew he never gave it to her. Cox just smirks, and takes his cowboy hat off, seeing that Luna was making the ice break between the two groups right now.**_

_**"How did you know his name, young lady?" Ask the boss man.**_

_**"Simple sir, I foresee all things with my quirk, and these cards are my way to channel my quirk," Luna said as she looks to the old man and smiles warmly at him. Luna would always show respect when it was given in return.**_

_**"Foresight is your quirk, never heard of one that lets you see the past and future as well. Tell me did your quirk advance on its own?" Kai asked this time. Luna looks to him, and placed a card out, and then smiles softly.**_

_**"Yes, it has I...well sorry I can't tell you more then that it would not work in our favor if we told you everything we can do at the first get-go. So how about that deal you wanna make with us, and like I asked before can Riku go see Hollow and Lue please?" Luna asked, as Cox looked to Riku, who looked to the strangers before them.**_

_**"If that is not too much to ask, after all, standing in one place is not my thing, and I can let you older people get done to business, and I can be making sure Hollow is not cracked or Lue is not being a pain in the butt," Riku said.**_

_**Kai looked to his boss, as the old man nods, "Let the young Riku go catch on his siblings to put their minds at ease." Said the old man**_

_**Cox looked to see Chrono take Riku to go see their siblings. "Riku, protect them," Cox ordered, as Riku just nods and walks out with Chrono. That just left Mimic, Kai, The boss man, Cox, and Luna in the room.**_

_**Meanwhile, Chrono took Riku to a white door, voices could be heard on the other side of this door. Riku put his ear to the door and waited until he could make sure it was the two voices he wanted to hear. Riku hears Hollow and Lue talking, and Lue even giggling a little. Riku just nods to hear their voices and looks to Chrono.**_

_**"They seem okay, thanks for not hurting them. They can be a handful at times, so yeah." Riku said as he goes to open the door. Once he opened the door, he sees Hollow sitting on the edge of a table, with Lue coloring in a coloring book. Hollow looks up to see Riku standing in the doorway, Hollow smiled softly, as she taps Lue's shoulder for Lue to look up quickly. Lue giggles and jumps off the table to rushes over to Riku and holds on to him tightly.**_

_**"Riku!" Lue said out loud and happily. Hollow just smile looking at them both. Riku picks up Lue and holds onto him tightly. Riku looked over Lue to make sure no marks or sore were on his body. He then placed Lue down and walks over to Hollow his baby sister, the one he shared a strong connection with. He just placed each hand on each side of her cheeks. He placed his forehead on hers.**_

_**"If you ever...I mean ever take off without me again...I sure...I'm going..."Riku just stops himself, Hollow just placed her hands on Riku's and tightens her grip on them.**_

_**"Sorry, I did not know I was being followed...your right..."Hollow said knowing what Riku wanted to say. Riku just sighed heavily and placed his arms around his baby sister.**_

_**"You're all I got left of mom. I can't lose you too. No, offense to our other siblings, but I am not close to them like I am with you and Lue. Your not cracked right?" Riku asked now changing the topic, as he looked down at Hollow. He starts to pull her arm warms down and check her out himself, as he checked each glass patch on her to make sure no new cracks came into view.**_

_**"Okay good, all clear no cracks, or any new patches forming. Let's out of this room, and go see how the deal with Cox and that weird bird mask guy is going." Riku said as he helps Hollow down from the table.**_

_**"Lue grab your coloring book okay," Hollow said, as Lue does that, and walks behind Hollow grabbing the edge of her hoodie she had tied around her waist.**_

_**"Are we allowed to go back?" Riku asked Chrono since Riku did not want trouble he had Hollow and Lue with him. Chrono just nods.**_

_**"Don't see why not, they never said to keep you three from coming back, "Chrono said, as he walks out of the room. Riku follows and does his best to make sure that Hollow and Lue stay behind him at all times. **_

_**Cox was making the deal with both men, when he heard the door open, right in the middle of the deal. He turns his head to see Lue smiling big rushing over to him. **_

_**"Hello, big brother." Lue said happily, as Cox's body went from being tense to relaxed he picked up Lue to see Lue giggling and smiling happily."You okay little buddy?" Asked Cox.**_

_**"I'm fine they were nice to us, "Lue said being the honest little guy he was. Cox felt his walls break down a little hearing Lue say those words. Luna, on the other hand, was almost in tears since she had almost lost her little brother once. Hollow comes into the room to see Luna and Cox both there. Luna wasted no time in putting her card down and rushing over to Hollow. Placing her arms around her she held Hollow tightly.**_

_**Hollow felt the hug was to damn tight," Luna...I'm going to crack or break if you keep holding me like this. Glass patches remember." Hollow said as she felt Luna ease up on the hug.**_

_**"Sorry, I forgot almost. Did you crack?"Luna asked no longer caring if the deal was said or done. **_

_**"I'm fine no cracks or breaks or new glass patches I'm good, "Hollow said feeling like all eyes were on her with her older sister babying her now. Cox turned to look to Kai and the old man.**_

_**"You said you need help keeping your grand-daughter safe from some assholes or asshole. I'm in..I mean we are in, but only to help with this, and has for our need of the deal we will take 10 not 8 as you offered. I got my reasons as to why I say 10. "Cox said since he knew the pain of wanting a family to be together.**_

_**That is when Mimic was about to flip shit how dare this overgrown asshole say 10 and not 8 who did this Cox think he was, but before Mimic could flip shit, Kai spoke up.**_

_**"Deal Alexander," Kai said, as Cox looks to him.**_

_**"Deal OverHaul," Cox said, has OverHaul just nods. Getting up Kai just walks out of the room since the deal was done.**_

_**Hollow felt Kai go passed her, as she felt something off about this Overhaul person. Hollow watched him from the corner of her eyes, as he stops at the doorway.**_

_**"You will need to all were masks round here and keep clean. That is not asking this is an order. Something we all do around here." Kai said as he was about to walk when Cox just nods since Kai was looking towards Cox for an understanding. That is when Kai's eyes met with Hollow's for a moment until his golden eyes dart away as he leaves the room.**_

_**"Please forgive my son, he is very picky about things being clean and people being clean as you can see." Said the old man. All five siblings looked to him and nod softly.**_

_**"Wearing a mask is not going to bother us, but Hollow will just need to wear a normal doctor mask one of those cloth ones, not a plague doctor one. They are too heavy and it would easily crack her face as you see." Cox said softly. The old man looked at him.**_

_**"Crack her face? Cox if I may ask what do you mean?"The old man asked as he looks to the young Hollow.**_

_**Cox sighed, as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "My sister's quirk is glass. She has the power to control glass and sharp it has she sees fit, also the wings that come from her back are made of pure glass as well. They reflect almost any quirk and use that same power of quirk on the person who tries to attack my sister, but some quirks that are too powerful for her wings can cause those very same wings to break or crack." Cox said, as he looked like he was done talking, as he turns to Hollow.**_

_**"but there is a side effect to blocking quirks and using them back at the quirk user, my sister's body is slowly turning into the very glass she controls. One day my sister will be nothing but glass. So yeah, my sister quirk is a blessing at times, but it is also eating her from the inside out, and killing her." Cox said as he was now done speaking. The old man looked to Cox, and then to Hollow. Hollow walks over to the old and removes one of her arm warmers to show the old man the patches of glass that was now making up has some of her skin.**_

_**"My dear, I have only seen one quirk like this once before. To where the user of that quirk is slowly dying, I am sorry that your quirk is doing this to you." Said the old man. Hollow just smiled and bows.**_

_**"Please, don't be sorry for me. I am happy with how my life is with my siblings and more. Yes, my life in this world might be short, but if I can use my quirk to do what I think is right, then I have no regrets or worries in my life." Hollow said proudly.**_

_**Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment, even outside the hall, Kai had stopped to listen with Chrono and Mimic.**_

_**"The poor kid, her quirk killing her, now that is messed up." Mimic said, for him to say that you knew it was messed up. Chrono had heard has well.**_

_**"To think she showed no signs of her quirk hurting her, and she was even willing to use it back in Tartarus to save her siblings. Shit, I think she might be stronger then Kappa." Chrono said, commenting has Hollow being strong in lifeways not normal strength ways. Kai just went back to walking, has he had his thoughts on this type of quirk.**_

_**Many did not know this, but Kai had other reasons why he wanted quirks gone back then. Just now he was starting to wonder if he went about it wrong. Here was a sample of what he was trying to tell his boss years ago, that quirks would get worse has time went on, and Kai was fucking right. Hollow was the perfect example of that her quirk was killing her, yet she was still smiling. Also willing to use her quirk to help a child she did not even know, what was wrong with this girl, could the sickness have made her lose her mind. **_

_**"No.."Kai thought to himself, as he walks back to his room. Thinking for a moment he taps his finger on the side of his mask. In deep thought, he took in what Cox had said of Hollow's quirk.**_

_**"Hmmm from what Chrono said he saw of her quirk, that those wings only came out when it seemed like she was going to be attacked, not her siblings. So she put herself in harm's way to protect them. Yet, she willing knows this will cause either a crack or a break in her body. What on earth is this girl thinking?" Kai asked himself this question. Kai was not too good with people who would put themselves in harm's way to protect those they loved or cared for. Yes, his own eight did it for him, but it was normal, he was their leader and future leader of their group when the time came. Still, something like this made Kai think that Hollow was either very ill or very stupid if not both. Or maybe just maybe she might be too kind for her own good either way to him he thought it was stupid or the sickness, maybe even both. Only time would tell if his thoughts were right, or wrong.**_

_**Nighttime fell on the city of Tokyo, Japan. Inside the house was a girl with white hair and a small horn on the right side of her head. Her red eyes scanned the clippings she placed on her bedroom wall. She placed her hand on her hip, and raised her left hand to her face, as she used her finger to tap the side of her cheek as she was in thought.**_

_**"Hmmm if UA is not going to give me answers maybe I can do this myself." She spoke out loud, has she thought. That is when she heard someone call her name.**_

_**"ERI Dinner time!"Said a male voice from downstairs.**_

_**"Coming Deku!" Eri said, as she puts down the clippings in her hands, and rushes down the stairs to see Deku and his mother cooking.**_

_**"Eri, you hungry?" Asked Deku who placed a plate of food on the table for Eri.**_

_**"Yes, I am Deku thank you both very much," Eri said, as she sits down and waits for Deku, and his mother to sit down to eat as well. Eri was no longer the same seven-year-old she use to be. After the bad memories and times, she had thanks to Kai, and the rest of the Shie Hassaikai or the Yakuza. Since it all happened back in 2019 it was now 2023 she was now 10 years old. She was becoming quite the young lady.**_

_**Deku looked to Eri and smiled softly, as he pets her head. Deku knew it would be Bakugou's turn and his family's turn to take in Eri for few weeks since that is how our beloved heroes decided to raise Eri until she was ready to say who she wanted to stay with.**_

_**Eri, on the other hand, did not mind it, it felt like she had one big family most of the time and she loved it very much. Just something was missing to Eri something she did not say but has the years went by she was missing her grandpa. This night was no different for poor Eri, and also Eri wondered what it would be like to be in a normal family without moving about so much. She loved her heroes and their families very much, and she held a place in her heart for each of them, but she felt her heartache.**_

_**Eri went to her room after dinner and closes the door behind her. She goes to her bed and gets on the floor to pull out a box. It was old looking, as she puts it on top of the bed. Once she sat on the bed herself, she opens up the box lid and pulls out an old rag doll, she smiled at it and hugs it tightly. Then she pulls out a bird-like mask, she giggles remembering a time before Kai's twisted view on the world, and the power of her quirk. Her memories of that time were happy, when her grandpa was round, and how Kai and the eight bullets were like her family before it all went bad. Eri placed her mask down and pulls out a photo she had it was of her grandpa, Kai, Chrono, Mimic, and herself. Before the eight bullets were formed, Eri touched the photo and sighs softly. She hears someone walking to her door, as she quickly shoves everything back into the box, and under the bed before the door opens.**_

_**"Hey Deku!" Eri said out of shock mostly, and from placing the box back.**_

_**"Eri, are you okay? You seem quiet tonight again, is this because your afraid Kacchan is going to be a loudmouth again?" Deku asked. Eri was about to speak, but then just smiles.**_

_**"No, I am used to Kacchan being a loudmouth. I am used to loudmouths believe me." Eri said, as Deku chuckles, and then looks over to the wall that Eri kept the clippings from every crime in the last few years.**_

_**"Ummm Eri? I've been meaning to ask, why do you collect these clippings again? Something you trying to find out?" Deku asked, as Eri gets up, and walks over to the wall.**_

_**"Something like that, trying to make sure...Kai...is not doing bad stuff again.." Eri said making up an excuse when in truth she had a feeling her grandpa took Kai back in. Which it gave her hope that maybe there was still good within the Yakuza.**_

_**Deku took it the wrong way," Eri, don't worry Kai can never hurt you again okay. I promise you I will always protect you no matter what."Deku said, as Eri hugs him, and nods softly.**_

_**"I know Deku, I have faith in you, and all of UA," Eri spoke.**_

_**Later that night Eri was sound asleep in her bed holding onto the old rag doll from inside her box. A Shadow like figure opens up her bedroom window quickly, but quietly. Once in the shadow looks to Eri and studies the young girl. Place a large hand over her mouth Eri's eyes shoot open to look at the shadowy figure before her. She had never seen this person before, as black braided hair falls over the man's face.**_

_**"Shh little one." The figure spoke, Eri had a frightened look in her eyes, the man then hits Eri in the back of the head, hard enough to knock her out. He picks up a knocked out Eri in his arms and jumps out the window leaving a rotten smell behind. This smell causes Deku's mother to wake up, and follow the scent to Eri's room.**_

_**"Eri, sweetie are you..."Before she could finish her words, she saw Eri's bed empty and the window side open. "No..Izuku! Izuku!"She yells for him.**_

_**Deku woke up to his mom calling for him, as he rushes out of his room, and looks to see his mother crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" Deku asked, as his mother points to Eri's now empty room. Deku rushes to the open window and looks around not seeing any sign of Eri.**_

_**"Damn it!" Deku said as he rushed to his mom. **_

_**"I'm going to call the UA okay, and mom lock the doors and windows alright," Deku said, as he helps his mom to her feet. Then Deku takes off to call the UA.**_


	7. Chapter Five

_((Author's Note: Yes, I know I forgot about their family pet snake named Nathan for the last three chapters I am very sorry. He is back in this one. I am kicking my own ass for not remembering note that I wrote a Author's note has well to help under stand it all a little more. There is also a info sheet of the Five Alexanders))_

_Chapter Five_

_One Wrong Makes Two Rights_

_Hollow found herself in a clean room with Lue sleeping on the other side of her. Chrono tired his best to get Lue to have his own room in the base, but after a couple of silent screams. It was easy to see that Lue was not going to listen_

_Even Hollow had to say at times even her kid brother could act like an asshole when it came to getting what he wanted. Either that was Hollow's fault for rising him the wrong way, or it was Cox's fault either way at this point Hollow had talk Chrono into just letting Lue share a room with her. _

_The bed in the room you was giving to stay in, until you all helped with the task you were given, the bed was full size nothing to big or to small. The room was mostly empty, and very clean. It had a small desk with a chair to the left of the room that was aginst the wall. One nightstand with a lamp on it to the right side of the bed, no windows in the room which it would make it a pain in the ass if you needed to break some glass in order to heal yourself when the time came. A small two seated purple leather couch was against the wall next to the door that lead out of the bedroom. Hollow learned the couch could turn into a extra bed which to Hollow found it okay just incase, Lue had one of his fits in his sleep at least Hollow had a extra place to lay._

_Not much else to the room expect a small dresser, and a mirror over it. The bathroom was connent to this room, and the bathroom connected Hollow and Luna's rooms together which, Hollow found comfort in this thought, since the base was full of men, and the only two females was herself and Luna._

_A sigh comes from Lue's sleeping form, as Hollow looks over to him to see he is still sound a sleep. Hollow guessed the bed they would be sharing was comfortable and to his liking. He had worn himself out with the fit he threw later after the deal betwen Cox and that man called OverHaul._

_"What a fucking weird name? Gotta be a nickname, or something to do with his quirk. Other wise his parents we're drunk off their asses to name their kid that. Then again my own mother named me Hollow."Hollow thought to herself, as she crossed her legs, and leans back a little to put full support on both of her arms, as she was looking up at the ceiling now. She was a little restless, and was more of a nightowl, since she always kept a close eye on Lue during this times to sleep, when his own quirk would make him tired. She knew the feeling all to well._

_After a moment of thinking, Hollow slowly gets up, and walks to the bathroom, she opens the door and walks in, to only walk to the door connecting the two room of the sisters together. Hollow knocked, and placed her ear against the door._

_"Luna, you awake..." Hollow asked, as she opens the door to her sister's room a little to see no lights, but hear a snoring Luna._

_"Well, nevermind then." Hollow said to herself, and shuts the door quietly. Hollow goes back into the room with Lue. _

_Swallowing hard, she realized she needed to drink something. She walks over to the dresser, and pulls out a small bag with crashed up glass in it. She looked to the bag and nods. Since there was no glass in the room, she was going to have to go hunt for one. Hollow placed her thick stockings back on and ties them up like normal, along with her arm warmers. She always felt naked without these four pieces of clothing on her. She opens up the door to the long hallway. Picking her head out, she looked both ways, and shuts the door behind her, but not before she heard a soft hiss coming from the floor under her._

_Looking down, Hollow looks to see her pet snake, well the whole family's pet snake Nathan. Hollow bends down, and looks to her friend._

_"Nathan you silly thing, sorry I did not notice you round much forgive me." Hollow said to him._

_Nathan just hissed softly, and looked very annoyed at his owner right now. Then he feels Hollow rub under his chin, as he hisses more clamly now. Once done, Hollow cracks up the door to the room._

_"Go on now, we don't know how these people feel about pets being in here. Go sleep next to Lue, until I return." Hollow ordered Nathan._

_Nathan just listens, and slides his way back into the room, once Hollow knew Nathan was back inside she shuts the door behind her once more. Placing the bag of broken glass in her short pock on her pjs, she started to walk down the hall. She remembered when Chrono was telling them, where everything in the base was and the twist and turns to it. It was a good thing Hollow paid close attention to the hallways she walked down, and the corners she turned. _

_Hollow stops at a swing door, which remembered was in the kitchen. Not wanting anyone to be in the kitchen, she placed her ear close to the door, something she had always done to see if people were inside the next room or not. With no voices coming from the other end, she sighed in releif. She pushed the door open, and goes inside. It was dark expect a small light above the stove. It gave off a faint glow to the kitchen, Hollow just makes her way past the stove only for the parts of her body to be made of glass to reflect the light from above the stove._

_Hollow turns her head to see the different shapes of lights that was coming from her body onto the kitchen now. She felt like one of those diso balls, Hollow shakes her head, and walks to the sink. She placed the bag of glass down, and starts to quietly go through each cabint to look for a glass to drink from. Not able to see, yet she did not want to feel for the light switch to let everyone know someone was still up, she looks back to the light above the stove, and takes off her right arm warmer, and lets the light reflect off her arm to reflect light into the kitchen. Just when Hollow spotted the cabint the glasses were kept in, a white glove hand turns on the light switch._

_Hollow felt her heart faint, as she turned her head to see OverHaul standing there in black pj pants and a white clean long sleeve shirt with house shoes on, and a black mask covering his face. Also there was a tired and yawning Chrono behind him, who was in pjs too,wearing purple buttom pj pants and a black tank top, both of them just stared at her. That is when Chrono turned the light off to see the reflection Hollow's body was making from her arm, then he turned it back on. He looked to her._

_"So you looking for something Hollow?" Chrono asked. Hollow placed her arm warmer back on her arm, and felt like a fucking goof ball right now._

_"Yes, I was just a glass to get a drink of water with." Hollow answered Chrono._

_"Then why not turn on the light?"Chrono asked again with a question._

_"Well, I did not see the need for it to be honest the light above the stove was enough, and since I can reflect light to me it was much easier." Hollow said answering the second question, as she walks over to the cabint and takes out a glass. Turning on the sink to feel the glass up._

_Chrono just walks to the fridge and opens it, looking inside he. He pulls out a thing of milk, and goes to get a glass too. Pouring the milk into the glass, Chrono looks over to see the bag filled with glass in it. He grabbed it ,before Hollow has a chance to think._

_"Hey, give me that back." Hollow said, but Chrono just looked to Hollow, and then places on the table to where OverHaul sits. Pushing the bag to him, OverHaul gives Chrono annoyed stare since there was no telling where this bag came from, but picking it up with two fingers, OverHaul looks to the stuff inside the bag._

_"Why would you need a bag of glass with you?" Kai asked Hollow this time, as his voice was low, and truly had no emotion to his tone of voice._

_Hollow felt like she was being questioned for being alive right now,Hollow claims herself, since she knew Cox would be pissed since these people had their pay well the other half of it._

_"I need it in order to make sure my insides are not cracked. That fight in Tartarus might have done damages something the normal eye can't see." Hollow said._

_Kai looked to her, has he just tossed the bag to her. Not wanting to be touched, and be put more into this girl's weird ways. Hollow just gets it quickly, as she then gets the glass of water, and walks out of the kitchen leaving a smirking Chrono, and a Kai who steals Chrono's glass of milk since he had not touched it yet. Chrono looks to his empty hand now, and then looked up to Kai._

_"Your an ass." Chrono said, as he goes to get him another glass. Kai igorned Chrono's words, has he had many times just sighs in defeat when he realized there was no longer any milk._

_"Well damn,"Chrono said, he turned his head to see Kai, and stands still about to use his hair to stop Kai, but Kai takes his glove off his hand._

_"Bring it on clock boy." Kai said, smirking under his mask. Chrono just chuckles, and shakes his head._

_"Nope, I will calm myself, I don't have a death wish boss." Chrono said. _

_(OverHaul's POV)_

_He looked to his friend Chrono taking his glove off, this would not be the first time within the three weeks since Chrono being back, it was probably the only friendship to Kai that did not feel out of place even after the years they all spend behind bars. Kai closes his eyes, and hears Chrono chuckle a little, and still call him boss._

_"So how are Rikiya and Shin coming along?" Chrono asked._

_Kai hears his question, as he sighs,"They are..coming along the best I can do. Trying to replace them back in order after all that has happen, and more. My quirk still feels like it is something new to make after so long." Kai answered._

_Chrono walks over to him, and nods._

_"Boss, it happen 2019 and its now 2023. Been what five years since you had your arms and quirk back. No one is expecting you to walk right back into the battle field without more training for yourself. Think of it, has a second chance to set the past right."Chrono said._

_"Also at least you met one of the people just now who made it possible for you to have your quirk back. If not for Hollow wanting to protect her family, Compass would have never last his grib on his box, nor fell over and more marbles came out. I am just lucky Toya wrote to me about the number on the blue marbles compass keeps. That number burnt into my mind. So when I saw it, after the lock on my cell opened thanks to Lue. I took the chance and ran with marble in hand." Chrono spoke, as Kai listened._

_Kai looked to the door way Hollow at left from, has he then looks to Chrono._

_"You seem to trust in their quirks quite abit Chrono. It is not like you to trust so easily." Kai said._

_"Only reason I do, is because I saw how hard each of them went in order to protect each other. How close they are. I saw that look in Hollow's eyes that very same look all of us get these days when one of us gets messed with. Also when it comes to mostly you boss and the old man. Yakuza might never make it big again, but...at least in a weird way maybe some twist fucked up weird way, we are all still together, and able to be on the low key." Chrono said._

_Kai looked to him, he just asked Chrono one question, to him there was no need for Chrono to go into such detail. That is when that thought and the silence of the base was broken, with the voice of that woman named Luna coming from down the hallway. Kai and Chrono both get up, and look to the door. Seeing something speed by there was Riku who was holding up Luna who was speaking low at first, but the words Kai did hear her say made his blood run cold._

_"It's Eri...the news...it came to pass...turn on the news." Luna said, before she fell to her knees. Kai wasted no time going to the main room of the bass to where some of the eight was sitting down. Grabbing the remote from the side of the table. Kai quickly turns on the news._

_"Tonight the home of one of the top heroes Izuku Midoriya was broken into tonight, cops and other heroes on the scene say the 10 year old Eri girl was kidnapped , and taken by a unknown person. The only clue left at the reason was the smell of rotten flesh, the window was left wide open. This is how we please the person got in. Heroes and all heroes in training are asked to please come help finding the missing ten year old. Anyone with info into this case please call the local police station. We will have more news on this matter tomorrow morning."_

_The Tv screen turned black, when a crystal was thrown into the tv._

_"They are to her.."Chrono said, as everyone in the room was had worried looks on their faces. Mimic starts to try to talk to everyone into settling down for now._

_"Wait until the boss gives us the word."Mimic said, as all the eyes in the room were now on Kai._

_Kai took there with remote in hand, his hand gribs around the remote, he breaths in slowly trying to remain his calm self. As all eyes saw this state, the Big Boss was in the door way watching Kai and some of the others he had came to know and call sons as well. The Big Boss wondered what would Kai do knowing this all now. Would he take the help from the newcomers, or rely on his old way of thinking knowing full well that the others would follow without word._

_Kai places the remote down, and looks to the room. 'Stop staring and go get everyone Chrono now." Kai stated in a low, yet cold tone of voice. Kai looks to Mimic, and without a word Mimic nods. Kai walks off quickly, and turns the corner to see the man he called Pops at times._

_Kai bows to him, and the old man just chuckles, and gives Kai a small pet on the shoulder._

_"Do what you think is right to bring her back to either here, or the UA. Just remember from your past mistakes, and know we have more then just the normal group with us now." The old man said._

_Kai heard his words, and this was all Kai needed to hear from the old man. Kai bows once more, and walks passed him. Heading to his room, Kai shuts the door behind him. Kai's eyes move to a suit in the room he did not think he would need to ware again, or even bother since the days of him being quickless. The jacket still had some burnt marks, but the suit along with the jacket has been cleaned to perfection in his eyes, he only let the two burnt marks in the right arm of the jacket to be reminder, that even someone like him could not think of every possible outcome of a plan._

_Kai's golden eyes go dark once more, but this time they had something different, then they did five years ago, they had a new mind set. With this mindset Kai takes the suit out of the bag, and the jacket to get dressed, and ready to let the world of villains and heroes know that OverHaul was back this time he was not going to be holding anything back since one of his own was in danger._

_((End of His POV))_

_Hollow had barely had even two hours of sleep, when she was called in with Riku into the same room from when they first entered this nightmare of a base to Hollow. She held a half wake little Lue, who had his arms round her tightly, and was looking round the room. The room was filled with some men Hollow did not notice or even met until now. She only knew they called themselves the Eight Bullets, but two of them was recovering. So right now only six, maybe this is why they needed help to let the two others recover. Hollow's thoughts come to an end when the door to the room opens up, and closes behind her and Riku both._

_Riku turned around to see OverHaul walking into the room. OverHaul just sat down, and looks to both Hollow and Riku with pericing eyes._

_"Riku, how fast can your quirk let you be?" OverHaul asked._

_Hollow noticed that neither Luna or Cox was in the room with them, which made it more weird to understand, so she looked to Riku wondering if he could answer OverHaul's question._

_"Pretty fast to were I can keep up with almost any car. Normally, my speed lets me get in and out of most tought spots." Riku said._

_"Good, because your going to need to be quick and able to move round without being noticed. I need you to find out has much info hascan you can about the girl we saw on the TV tonight." Overhaul stated._

_Riku looked to him, and nods his head, then smirks._

_"Let's me guess that is the Big Boss's grand-daughter who was kidnapped from a hero's house."Riku said, as he laughed out loud. OverHaul just raised an eyebrow._

_"What's so funny?" Chrono asked, who was beside Overhaul._

_Riku calms himself down, and his smirks just widens more,"Just find it funny how the called a guy around my age a top hero, and a little girl goes missing on his watch, but sure why the fuck not. I will see if I can talk to every low life and high life in the whole city, and don't worry I won't be noticed." Riku said, as he laughs more, and then goes to take Hollow by the shoulder to lead her out, but a voice stops him._

_"Only you leave Riku, you will be better on your own. Here if trouble does raise just call." Overhaul stated, as Chrono hands Riku a cell phone._

_"This cells can't be localed like normal ones, and no trace can be linked to us, no matter where we use them. The numbers to call us are in there already. Good Luck Kid." Mimic stated, as Chrono had given one to Hollow too. Riku sees this, and was about to keep until he saw OverHaul's eyes just narrow more._

_"Alright I get the hint. Hollow if it becomes to much just call." Riku said, has he turned to his sister, and held up the glass feather round his neck,"I'm just a moment away." Riku said, as he leaves the room._

_Hollow found herself watching Riku's form leave, she felt uneasy right now being in a room alone with these men, these people who she truly knew nothing about. That is when a small grib broke her out of her thoughts, and Hollow looks down to see Lue looking up at her._

_"It's okay, Riku to fast to get into trouble, but he also at times to stupid." Lue said being honest again. Hollow looked at him._

_"Louise Alexander..."Hollow said in a serious tone._

_"Oh boy..I'm in trouble.."Lue stated, as a chuckle was heard._

_"Gotta give it to the small fry he is a honest little one." Said a deep loud voice, and that is when both Hollow and Lue to see Kappa talk for the first time._

_"Thank you." Lue said happily, and Hollow just shook her head softly not believeing this. Lue could truly make anyone like him due to his honesty. That is when another voice broke through the talk of Kappa._

_Golden eyes looked to Hollow, as Hollow's eyes look right back into the golden could only wondered what job This OverHaul wanted her to do._

_"Now to where to put the youngest of the four at? I wonder, since your wings only come forth when your indanger kind of makes you useless in battle." OverHaul said not missing a beat._

_"but, maybe your quirk to reshape and reform glass might be of some use to me. After all Cox did say you and Lue are not in the deal he made with us." Overhaul said once more._

_Hollow felt her body tense with angier how dare this guy saw she was useless in battle, it was not her fault that her quirk had it's own free will._

_"It must be so easy, for quirk users like you to look down on useless or rare quirk users just because you don't understand us. So what if I can't truly fight in a battle, what I lack in battle I make up in my own way. These cracks and pieces of glass that make up my body let know me that everytime I did try to fight. I came out alive, just barely, but I was able to help. Why would any of you care? Your quirks you can control, what do you do when your quirk has a mind of it's own."Hollow said._

_Overhaul had his eyes closed listening to Hollow since this was truly the first time since she came to their base, he wanted to test Chrono's words about this Hollow having a back bone and standing up for herself. OverHaul opens his eyes, and knew it would be awhile before they would hear from Riku, and others were still getting ready. Only Chrono, and Mimic was in the room with them._

_"Chrono, send the others out to help Riku, and send Kappa as well maybe he can scare people with his large size,but also make sure to send Hekiji,so that way Kappa won't trying to keep fighting people. We need to be kept low key, until we get the word Eri has be localed." OverHaul said. Hollow watch Chrono leave, but not before petting Hollow on the shoulder onces, has if saying it would be alright._

_OverHaul looks to Hollow, and lift's up his hand for Hollow to sit back down on the opposite side of the room on the other couch._

_"No, thank you, just what do you wish for me to do?" Hollow asked getting to the point. Not wanting to waste anymore time, and wanting out of this room. OverHaul just smirked under his mask, and had to meant it was nice to see someone just wanting to get the point of it._

_"Your Cox and Luna are out and about has we speak with some of my men, they kept you here under their order. That was like I said before the deal I made with them, but not the deal I made with you. So I will get to the point Hollow, Eri is not going to let anyone of us go near her at all even when we do find her. Eri is a smart girl, she will figure that your three older siblings are with us once she sees one of my men with your siblings. Your the odd one out. The only people who know your face is those from Tartarus that day. I believe what Chrono told me about your quirk. Once Eri is out of the danger she is in. I am looking to you in order for you too keep her safe at all cost. Until either sides are done with this bullshit." Overhaul said_

_Hollow looked to him, and realized he was asking her to keep this child safe once she was out of danger. _  
_"Alright sure, and I don't need a deal to be made I will keep her safe I promise until she is either back here with her grandpa, or back with what you call the UA." Hollow said, as she takes Lue by the hand, and walks out of the room._

_Mimic watched Hollow leave, and looks to OverHaul,"wait the girl did not want a deal or something out of this...what the fuck." Mimic thought out loud, but OverHaul just nods at Mimic's words, but under his mask he had a confusion look on his face as deep down this made the outlook OverHaul had on Hollow just abit different._

_Author's Notes:_

_(( Sorry this one was abit longer then normal. I will be busy after this week. My other-half is coming to see my for while, but I promise to be working on Chapter Six and Chapter Seven while I am away for a month. I will be gone from the 01-20-2020/02-19-2020, I will try to have the bios to the five Alexanders and what they are more like to understand their characters more. I also know I said I would be bring back my Laughing Jack and OC fanfiction back I do plan on bring it back as well. I will be working on chapter 10 for that one has well. So please don't think I have fogotten about all over my fans who read these chapters. I would not love to write so much if not for most of you. I know it is most just visitors who read my stories, and that is fine by me. I will be leaving another Author's note the day before I leave my home to meet my other half. Thank you for reading.)_


	8. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The OverHaul Of It All**_

_**A middle-size building stood on the side of an old factory that had seen better years. The building inside was dark, and look like something right out of a horror novel. The air was musky and smelled like rotten flesh or spoiled meat.**_

_**Red eyes dart left to right taking in the surrounds around her. Looking up to the ceiling, and then to the floor, the old building was wet as well. Panic filled the small body of the girl as it did back in the day before UA found her saved her from the nightmare she was in. Now Eri found herself in another nightmare, just this one smelt worse. Footsteps could be heard coming up from behind Eri, she turned her head to see the tall stranger who was still wet himself. This stranger had wet, clothes on, wet braided black hair, his skin was very pale and tight around his body. When he spoke his teeth were razor-sharp, he stood 6;5 and was built. He has grills on each side of his neck. His ears looked like fins mostly then normal ears. His greenish-red eyes looked at her.**_

_**Eri moves in the chair she was bound too, she felt the male hold her chin between his thumb and index and middle fingers.**_

_**"Why would those four want you anyway, so your quirk can rewind. Can't do much when you are filled with drugs and your quirk out of control. Well, I guess UA did some help in helping you control it. Don't worry too much my bosses will be here enough to collect." The male said as the male lets Eri's chin go.**_

_**"My friends will come for me, you won't be able to stand them once they are here. They are pro heroes nothing can stop them." Eri said proudly.**_

_**The male looks to the Eri, and just busted out laughing for no reason, as he holds his sides laughing at Eri's words.**_

_**"You foolish girl." The male said in between his laughter, the male calmed himself, as he glares at Eri, then smirks.**_

_**"Do you think, this was not all planned out from the get-go Eri, we know of your connections to UA, and even to the Yakuzas. My bosses even know how the villains what you for your quirk. Do you know how easy it is to keep writing letter after letter for almost three years to your grandpa and letting him think that Shigaraki the boss of the villains wants you the same way OverHaul used you? The UA will think that Yakuzas have you back, and the Yakuzas think Shigaraki, and his group as well. No one is going to find you anytime soon." The male spoke, as Eri felt fear and worry set in her body.**_

_**Eri realized this mad man or his so-called bosses planned on making three different types of groups go against each other.**_

_**"Why make all three go against each other?" Eri asked in worry. The male looked to her and sighed.**_

_**"Sorry kid not my job to tell you more than that, don't worry you won't be able to need to worry much about anything before too long." The male said as he walks away from Eri leaving her in the darkroom alone.**_

_**"No..not this again, but its more now. Will Deku will half to face Kai again... grandpa...I need you!" Eri said within tears, "grandpa...someone...I don't know what to do." She said in between tears.**_

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Riku was doing the job OverHaul asked him, as he sighed. **_

_**"Damn none of these people don't know anything. How long have I been out here?" Riku asked himself, pulling out the phone from his jacket. He noticed the time, and it was close to noon. Riku could not believe he spent most of the morning and now the afternoon here. That is when has Riku heard Kappa call him into the back alley.**_

_**"Anything yet?"Kappa asked, as Riku walks over to him, and shrugs his shoulders.**_

_**"Nope not a thing, has no one knows anything. I still say we should go find Shigaraki or one of his lackeys." Riku stated.**_

_**Keiji steps out of the shadows, with his eyes closed has always.**_

_**"One of his lackeys has been seen around here. It is a female by the name of Toga. She is a crazy person. She has been known to been seen in these parts due to her liking of sweets."Keiji stated.**_

_**Riku nodded to him, and thinks," So in other words, if I wanna get the info I gotta flirt with a girl. I'm not my brother Cox." Riku stated since he hated the idea. Kekiji and Kappa both just looked at each other.**_

_**"Alright I will try to find info on the girl name Toga, just tell your boss that it might take me a bit longer, "Riku said, as he starts to walk off in the crowd. Since Riku could walk in the day time without being noticed from the past events he could get more info. Kekiji makes a call to OverHaul, as he watched Riku walk away.**_

_**Mimic picks up his phone once it started to go off, he was in the car with, Overhaul, Chrono, and Hollow herself along with Lue by her side who was sitting on her lap. **_

_**"Ya Kekiji?" Mimic asked, as Chrono looks to Mimic.**_

_**"We still don't have any info, but we are making use of the young Riku since he can walk among people without being noticed we made a change of plans," Kekiji stated.**_

_**"What change of plans?" Mimic asked looking over to OverHaul. Overhaul heard changs of plans and looks to Mimic waiting for an answer. Mimic panics a little, "what do you mean a change of plans the boss did not okay this? What has that Riku have you two doing Kekiji you better explain?" Mimic asked in a panic.**_

_**"Calm down Mimic, and put me on speaker," Kekiji said. Mimic does just that, as everyone in the car could hear him.**_

_**"Toga has been known to be spotted around these parts due to the sweet shops, and cute stuff. So why not send Riku do play a little flirting and act like a normal 20 years old young American visiting Japan." Kekiji said.**_

_**OverHaul placed his elbows on his knees, as Kekiji talked, but even OverHaul did a second take on the words Kekiji said. Mimic shook his head, and Chrono just could not help, but chuckle. Hollow heard the words flirt and Riku in the same sentence.**_

_**"I don't think that is going to work in our favor. I love Riku dearly, but that brother of mine could not flirt is way out of a paper bag. He is all action, not words." Hollow said breaking the silence in the car, as all eyes looked to her.**_

_**"So, in other words, we gotta hope Riku has charm?" Mimic asked.**_

_**"I don't think he has any, he is a pain in the ass brother. The only time I ever saw him charm anything was his sixth-grade teacher to get out of doing homework."Hollow stated as Lue nods to agree.**_

_**OverHaul looked to Lue and could tell if a child was going to agree they had little hope. **_

_**"Make sure he does not mess this up, and I will be talking to you three when we all get back to the base." OverHaul said as he hung up the call himself. He placed his right head on his forehead rubbing it. After all, his thoughts things like feelings and due to what Riku was about to do was a plain waste of time, and stupid. Here yet he was stuck with little to no choice.**_

_**"Ouch, that hurts Hollow," Lue said, which caused OverHaul to look at the two of them sitting across from him. He could see Hollow pulling up Lue's hair into a ponytail since young Lue did have long hair, and it was normally in his face. Once all the hair was out of the way, Overhaul could see how much Lue looked just like Hollow, those two looked more alike than the other three.**_

_**Chrono saw his boss staring at Lue and Hollow, as he smirked. Chrono could not help, but like the idea that Hollow and Lue gave his boss something to look at since he was stressed. Not that Chrono thought of Hollow has eye candy, no she was far from that, he could tell that Hollow was giving his boss's mind a challenge, that is when Chrono lightly kicks Mimic in the foot, and points with his finger. Mimic turned to look at his boss and saw OverHaul watching how Hollow was taking care of Lue careful. Mimic had to even mean it was a nice change of scene to all three of them not just OverHaul. Mimic could not remember that last time one of their car rides was full of voices being cheerful, let alone a young woman and a young child in the car with them.**_

_**"Gotta say listen to you two talk like that and act like silly with one another gives a new feeling into this car," Chrono said. This caused Hollow and Lue to look at Chrono, also causing OverHaul to look at his friend as if Chrono last his mind. OverHaul was about to speak, but then he realized his headache and being annoyed went away just from listening and watching Hollow and Lue acting like siblings. OverHaul got what Chrono meant, and just leans back.**_

_**Lue just blinked, and leans into Hollow," thank you I I think, and glad we could make the car ride less annoying for you three. I did not know my brother and I was a show for people to watch. Maybe we should get paid for it right Lue?" Hollow asked him with a smile.**_

_**Lue just nods to agree which caused Mimic and Chrono both to finally chuckle at once they both could not help, but find the statement from Hollow, and how happy Lue was just to make Hollow just to innocent for them both.**_

_**OverHaul watches his two close friends, then he hears a small voice.**_

_**"Mr. Overhaul, we are we going to find the 's grand-daughter? Well, the bad guys hurt her, I would like to meet her, and maybe she and I could be friends. I don't gotta a lot of friends due to my quirk." Lue asked as he looks to OverHaul. OverHaul looked to Lue, and could not help, but feel a little sorry for Lue listening to his words, but something inside OverHaul came to light when he heard someone ask for Eri since it has been so long..**_

_**"Lue, please just call me OverHaul, no mister needed. Eri will be fine I promise we are going to find her. If she wants it then, yes you both can be very good friends. Also thank you, you got these two bird brains to finally laugh after almost five years. I was starting to think they only came to life when I gave them orders, or when they almost go nuts thinking I'm going to cure them."Overhaul said answering Lue's question. **_

_**"Bird brain, I got your bird brain right here," Chrono said flipping off Overhaul.**_

_**"Bird brain oh boss that is just so mean. After all, we do for you and the big boss man." Mimic said.**_

_**Hollow and Lue looked to this, and they both started to giggle loudly, they could not help it, but laughing at the scene before them. OverHaul then got the chance to hear a sweet giggle coming from across from him, under his mask Kai had a small, light true smile forming across his lips. It was a good thing too, that no one could see the smiling Kai in this way. For it would have been something no one could see to handle right now. A Calm looking Kai without being fake.**_

_**That is when the car pulled up to the street to where Riku should have been. Chrono and Mimic both would watch since Riku was able to be round here. OverHaul on the other end was making a call to check on the Boss and to let them know the change of plans. With all this going on, Hollow looked out from the corner of her eye to see Riku coming out of a shop with a girl around her age. Hollow could see that this Toga girl was not buying any lines coming from Riku's lips.**_

_**"By this rate, we will never get anywhere, "Hollow said, as she sat Lue down beside her, and gets out of the car without saying a word. Hollow walks cross the street and take out her cellphone sending a text message.  
"Saving Riku's ass before he ruins it all. Riku gets ready to play the ass you have had enough luck playing it." She texted and acted like she was looking down at her cell, and bumps into Riku.**_

_**"Watch were you are going, you bitch?" Riku said, he had got the text message too, so he knew what to do when Hollow sent that message.**_

_**"Excuse me...I did not mean to bump into you. I'm just little for my little brother." Hollow said in a low shy voice.**_

_**Riku just smirked and placed his arm around Toga.  
"Come on sweetie, some people don't know shit," Riku said playing the part of the dush every well. Toga then pulls a knife out on Riku.**_

_**"Wow..wow..wow there cute no need to get all blade girl on me," Riku said. Toga just giggled happily and pushes it to Riku's throat.**_

_**"Being mean to someone sweet and shy like this girl right here is wrong. She is only looking for her brother no need to be so mean to her. Here I was starting to like you Riku, but a man who is rude to a shy creature like this needs to work on his manners So get lost oh I will gut you." Toga stated, as Riku packs up, and walks away.**_

_**Hollow breathed a sigh of relief.**_

_**"Oh, you poor thing don't let what that asshole said to get to you. I got it to let's hang out. My friends are off doing stuff, and I don't want to well listen to any orders today after what happened. Oh, By the way, my name is Toga. What's yours?" Toga asked happily.**_

_**Hollow gave her a bow and smiles happily back. **_

_**"My name is Hollow Eve," Hollow said lying about the last part of her name for many reasons. Before Hollow could say no Toga took her by the hand and started to lead her to every sweet shop, and clothes shop on that sweet.**_

_**As this took place a pair of golden eyes watched the scene unfold before them.**_

_**"Seems Cox has thought them more then what it seems," Chrono said, as he starts up the car, and goes to pick up Riku. Riku was standing on a corner when the car pulled up. OverHaul rolls down his side of the window. OverHaul just looks at him waiting for an answer, since it was pretty clear that Riku messed up big time.**_

_**"All I can say is that I warned you all, and I suck at flirting, "Riku said, as OverHaul's pierced right into Riku's eyes.**_

_**"You best hope for your sake, Hollow can do better than you. Having Hollow out here alone is the last thing. I think Cox would want for her to be doing. So follow your sister, don't fail again Riku, you four work for me until you get the last of your pay for this job. Remember that."OverHaul said as the car he was in drove off. **_

_**In one of the shops, Toga and Hollow were talking about random things.**_

_**"So Toga what do you do? I mean I know being 20 you still got a lot to think about, but there is a job you must have right?"Hollow asked as she sat at the bar with Toga. Toga ordered them milkshakes, and she giggles.**_

_**"Well, I work with a group who, you can see gets rid of the fucked up heroes of the world." Toga said happily. Hollow heard her words and tilts her head acting as if she did not know.**_

_**"Fucked up heroes?" Hollow asked as Toga handed Hollow her shake. Toga takes a sip of hers and smiles.**_

_**"Yes fucked up heroes who bury the truth over other things, and look down on us who don't fit into the world's way," Toga said with a bit of crazy**_

_**"This girl's hamster died long ago, yet the wheel is still going." Hollow thought to herself and then goes back to smiling as she listens to Toga.**_

_**Hollow spent the whole day with Toga, but did not get must more out of her. As night started to set in town, Toga turns to look at Hollow.**_

_**"This is where we must part ways Hollow. Sorry about what happened today, and I hope we can hang and play more together." Toga said. Hollow bows to her again for being kind, as Hollow turns on her heels to leave, that is when a voice could be heard from behind Hollow calling out to Toga.**_

_**"Toga, there you are. Shigaraki is throwing one of his fits again. We all need to get back to the base."Said a male voice. Hollow quickly slips between two buildings and pokes her head out a little from behind the corner to see what is going on.**_

_**"Okay Dabi let's go! Oh, Guess what I made a new friend today." Toga said as she started to walk on, but Dabi sighs.**_

_**"Don't care Toga let's just go before I kick Shigaraki's ass for telling me to come to find you," Dabi stated, as they both walked off into the city deeper. Hollow was about to follow them when a hand came over her mouth. She looked up to see Riku holding her close.**_

_**"We got to meet up with OverHaul, and Cox right now. Let them know what you heard and saw. Right now get on my back." Riku stated as Hollow climbs onto Riku's back.**_

_**"Also Hollow I think I am being followed. I only say this, because it seemed whenever I stopped to keep my distance from you and Toga, I would notice two people following me. I think this whole mess goes deeper, then just a child getting kidnap for a quirk. So hang on tight!" Riku stated**_

_**With one quick jump Riku was taking off down the sidewalks avoiding people when he could, trying to make sure he was one step ahead of those who missed being following him, that is when someone kept up with his speed. Some guy in a white suit, and blue with pits on golden metal on it. Riku could not believe this asshole was keeping up with him. That is when Hollow was also looking to this man, saw he had pipes coming from the back of his legs.**_

_**"What the fuck?Riku he has pipes in his legs."Hollow said as Riku glares at the male beside him."Let's see how fast your pipes can help before you blow a fuse." Riku said, as he starts to take off faster, and looks round to see two buildings close together, as Riku jumps into the middle of the buildings, and without stopping his speed he starts to jump from one side the wall of the building to the to other building's wall. He kept going up, until he reached the top, using his legs to fully kick into the sky. Landing on the top of a building, Riku heard that same bastard coming up the way he did.**_

_**Riku saw the guy land on the roof, that is when Riku knew his speed was not going to enough. Riku looked to the man before him.**_

_**"Someone with a speed quirk gotta says I have not seen one like me in forever, "Riku stated.**_

_**The man before Riku spoke, "Explain why would you be following that girl and Toga. Are you in some kind of deal with the villains?" Asked the man. Riku just rubs the back of his neck and looked to Hollow.**_

_**"Hollow and I are brother and sister. I just came to bring her home. What is so wrong with an older brother watching over his little sister?" Riku asked. That is when another voice came out of nowhere to see a young man with green hair, and green eyes on the other side of Hollow and Riku.**_

_**"Now Tenya no need to get so worked up, if what he says his true then they have done nothing wrong. We can let them go." Said the green-haired guy.**_

_**"Just Midoriya how can you be so sure. They took off rather quickly. Why was your sister hanging out with a villain?" Tenya asked.**_

_**Riku looked to Hollow and made a face as if saying he did not know, "well, what can I say my sister is old enough to be friends with who she wants to, and besides how was she to know that she ran into a villain." Riku stated.**_

_**Midoriya looked to Riku and smiles."True I would agree to that, but you see I was kind of hoping you would tell the truth on your own Riku Alexander, and Hollow Alexander. You both have been missing since Tartarus break out. You both do realize you let out some really bad guys."Midoriya said.**_

_**Riku glared at both Tenya and Midoriya, he then looks back to Hollow.**_

_**"Hollow get ready!."Riku said as Riku takes off his hoodie, and under them were two large sticks. Pulling them out from their holders on his back, "look sorry we lied to you, but you can understand why we did it. Gotta keep family safe. Lue only screamed, because we just lost our dad. Don't get me wrong he was a shitty one." Riku stated as he placed both sticks together with a click making a larger one.**_

_**"I don't want to do this right here right now. Not really what my family and I are getting paid for, but I can't allow you both to just getaway, or be able to follow us. So yea." Riku said as he looked to see both of these heroes not getting it, has he shakes his head.**_

_**"Alright for fuck's sake. Hollow little glass please." Riku said. Hollow nods.**_

_**Hollow placed her hands under her hair, and the sound of glass hitting each other could be heard softly pulling out to glass feathers from under her hair, she crashes them in her hands. Soon as Hollow did, she throws them at Riku, as he holds his stick up, and the glass forms on each end of the stick making sharp scythe blades. Hollow was holding the form, and one could be the wiser for now. Riku glares at the men.**_

_**"So let's dance you two!" Riku stated as he started to face off Midoriya and Tenya. Trying his best to use his spend and his scythe at the right times. He needed to make sure he had time to clear his head before he could make a portal open for Hollow to jump in, and himself.**_

_**Waiting for the right exit was not easy since Riku was starting to lose energy from his quirk. Hollow saw this, as she started to reshape the glass to block any attack that came from Midoriya since he did seem to be the stronger of the two. She knew Riku could keep up with this Tenya since Speed was Riku itself, once the opening they saw coming, but it opens when Midoriya was about to hit one of Hollow's glass blocks, but since she was behind her. Her wings wasted no time bursting from her back again, and closing in around her, which caused the hit Midoriya was about to do, it hit her left-wing instead causing it to start to crack, but Tenya's quirk, and Midoriya's along with Riku's was no longer working. Hollow's wings came out to do what they needed to do.**_

_**"Her wings stopped our quirks. Another quirk stopper." Tenya said but known to him the sound of glass was becoming more, and more loud since Hollow's felt her left-wing break and then shattered before her very eyes. However, before Riku could think he quickly opens the portal leading back to OverHaul's base and drags him, and Hollow into the portal. Midoriya sees this and rushes after them.**_

_**"Wait for Midoriya you can't go telling where those two are going?" Tenya said.  
"Does not matter this is the only lead we have had all day, I just know that those two have to know something I feel it that they do. I am not going to rest until Eri is safe again." Midoriya shouts and jumps into the portal as well.**_

_**Feet could be hurrying down the hallways of the base, those feet belong to Luna who was trying to get Cox to calm down.**_

_**"Wow wow killing him is not going to work. Calm down first, and think straight before you go all guns in that office." Luna said blocking the doorway.**_

_**"Luna out of my damn way I am going to give that fucker run for his money. Right now money or not. Riku being used and Hollow just walking out of their car was not part of the deal we made with them." Cox said trying his best to get past his sister. Once he did, that is when he opened the door to see The Boss, and the rest of the bullets in the room.**_

_**"Then you gotta kill me to Cox because I saw this outcome before I told you to say yes to the deal," Luna stated, as Cox stopped and looked to Luna.**_

_**"You what?!"Cox asked in shock.**_

_**"Out of everything you could not tell me this part of the outcome of all this shit. Those are younger siblings Luna, did I not raise you right. I know your foresight is making your head go nuts, but you don't see me letting myself use our siblings just because my ass is going blind." Cox stated not caring who heard about their family issues at this point.**_

_**Luna calms herself, and walks up to Cox, and places both her hands on his face.**_

_**"First of all, I would never let one damn thing happen to those two if I knew they could not make it. We raised them to be strong, and you're too protective. Second, in about one minute your worries will be gone, and Riku along with Hollow will be here." Luna said, then she turned her head towards the other men in the room.**_

_**"Thanks to one of the choices made today, one of the outcomes I did not want to see happen is about to take place just so you all know. Also, it would be best not to kill him yet when he follows behind Hollow and Riku, but that is your choice." Luna said that just as she did the portal opens up out of no way.**_

_**Riku comes out of the portal with a broken wing Hollow, Cox rushes over to Riku, has Riku just hands him Hollow.**_

_**"Fight, another speed quirk along with pain in ass hero...Hollow got a broke wing..my legs hate me." Riku stated, then his shakey knees made him give way. Riku just did need a moment to collect himself, but before he could someone else fell out of the portal. Riku reacted on impulse and puts a razor blade to that person's neck.**_

_**Midoriya laid there with the blade to his neck, looking around the room Midoriya could not believe what his eyes were seeing.**_

_**"No...way no..."Midoriya stated. Then he looks to Riku and glares.**_

_**"I know you knew something you asshole," Midoriya said, as he grabs Riku's arm and starts to crush it sending Riku flying into the wall, but before Riku hit the wall Kappa catches Riku by the leg. Riku looks up at Kappa.**_

_**"Thanks, Man," Riku said.**_

_**"Thank me in a fight later," Kappa said.**_

_**"Sure no problem," Riku said giving a thumbs up.**_

_**Cox and Chrono both pull out their guns, and aim it for Midoriya's head. That is when Midoriya's arm gear was gone from both his warms, and a smirking Toya held them up.**_

_**"Need to do better kid," Toya said.**_

_**Midoriya growls and looks around to see the Yakuza.**_

_**"You five are with this group. Do you have any idea what you five got yourselves into?"Midoriya asked, as his body shook with anger. Before Midoriya could do anything, Chrono used his quirk which was his hair to stop Midoriya for a while.**_

_**"Chill brat." Chrono**_

_**Within about ten minutes, they had Midoriya's hands and feet tied, and him sitting upright on the couch. That is when the door leading to another room opens, and Midoriya could only move his eyes, but what he sees shakes when he sees the person standing before him.**_

_**(OverHaul's POV)**_

_**Kai had been back at the base for less than 30 minutes when he could hear all hell outside his office door. Thinking it was nothing more, then Kappa playing rough house with someone again. Kai saw no point in opening the door, he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. He was highly pissed and annoyed.**_

_**"Shit!" He said out loud to him, as he threw his jacket on his chair.**_

_**"Still nothing on where she could be. Starting to think Shigaraki had nothing to do with this, he might be able to plan somethings, but not smart enough to finish a job." Kai thought to himself when he heard a knock on his door.**_

_**"Come in," Kai stated, that is when Chrono comes in, and has a displeased look on his face.**_

_**"What happen Hari?"Kai asked.**_

_**Chrono sighed, and looks to Kai, "well both Riku, and Hollow made it back. Riku is not had badly hurt, as Hollow is. Hollow's left-wing got shattered due to impact. Also, we got a problem boss." Chrono said. Kai raised an eyebrow waiting for Chrono to tell him what the problem was.**_

_**"That Midoriya kid followed them, and Riku stated that if not for Hollow's wings coming out, "Chrono stopped for a second, and just became honest, "I think she would have known what you felt like if she got hit. Midoriya's quirk is too strong for Hollow's glass." Chrono said.**_

_**Kai listened to his words, and many thoughts could through Kai's head. Kai remembered all too well that damned day, and how it changed his life.**_

_**"Put Hollow in room A-1, also put Riku in A-2 next to her. If they are wounded or got anything on them we want them away from everyone, until I can look at them. As for Midoriya, I will handle him myself." Kai said giving the orders to Chrono, who wasted no time doing what Kai said. Kai just shook his head and placed his plague doctor mask back on.**_

_**"So much for the outcome for not being noticed." Kai thought to himself and walks out the door. Closing it behind him, Kai sees Midoriya all tied up, and sitting down on one of the couches. Kai could see that Chrono used his quirk on him. Wasting no time, Kai walks over to Midoriya and sits on the opposite of him.**_

_**The look in Midoriya's eyes was all the knowledge that Kai needed to know, he could tell Midoriya it was like seeing a ghost from the past, and to be honest Kai was truly living at this moment. Leaning back on the couch, Kai crossed his legs, placing his left arm up on the couch arm to support himself.**_

_**"Long time no see Midoriya. And How have you been? I got to tell you the past five years for me, have been hell on earth thanks to you and Shigaraki." Kai stated.**_

_**Kai could tell that Midoriya wanted to talk, so Kai looks up at Chrono."Undo him." He ordered that is when Chrono's hair shot out to undo the time pause. Midoriya started to move his head, and even shoulders, but the rest of him was still frozen.**_

_**"Sorry only undid your upper half. So you would talk." Kai said looking to Midoriya.**_

_**"How...how did you get your arms back? Shigaraki took them, we all heard about it, and also you were burnt in a fire. How can you be back from the dead." Midoriya asked. Kai heard his words, and Kai's face turned into a happy one, but not that joyful happy one, more like the happy one I am going to kill you kind.**_

_**"Simple Midoriya, the fire never killed me. It left me with burnt marks on my body, but nothing I have not been able to undo since my arms have been returned to me along with my quirk."Kai stated.**_

_**"How did your arms come back Compass had them in one of his marbles we were told," Midoriya stated.**_

_**Kai again just had the happy look, but soon it went dark, as he glares at him.**_

_**"To be honest I should not have them back, I should just have quirkless has I was before. Thanks to a small child who broke Chrono's lock on his cell, and thanks to a pair of large glass wings knocking Compass on his ass, Chrono was able to get the marble, and within the time we found how to undo Compass's quirk. My hands or arms as you can say just found their way back on me. Along with my quirk being brought back too. Just so happens that the very same wings that helped me without knowing it, is also the very same wings you shattered" Kai said saying the last part a little darker than his other words.**_

_**"Wait you mean to tell me that Hollow and Lue had no clue they just helped a mafia group get their leader back. Then maybe Riku's words were true about Lue just crying out in pain for the death of his stepdad. Still does not change..."Before Midoriya could finish his words, a fist hit the coffee table in front of him.**_

_**Kai's golden eyes glared right into Midoriya's eyes if not he ever soul. The look on Kai's face could tell everyone in the room that he was no longer playing a man trying to change role right now.**_

_**"You blame a child no older then seven for causing an outbreak on Tartarus the very same one Shigaraki and his lackeys took me from on my first day there Midoriya, yet you and all of UA are hunting them down as if they did the worse thing possible. How can a child be blamed for a mistake that was not their fault! I know I am the last person to say anything when it comes to a child since I know what I did back in the day, but seeing it now on a different child lets me know how wrong I went about my plans five years ago."Kai stated.**_

_**'but also hunting down his sister just for protecting her family, like you have not protected your family and friends. Just like my bullets have protected me in the past. There is no crime or law against protecting those you care for. That much I do know. UA has truly been the sickness of this whole city. To think you old UA students are nothing more than the carries now. Most of all you harmed one of the two people working for me. So I guess time will tell if you live or not. Also as you can see Eri is not here, let me give you a clue. She was the only reason why we were all out and about. The reason why Alexanders are here as well." Kai said leaving the room and leaves a speechless Midoriya.**_

_**"Soon as he can move to get him out of this base before he makes the air less breathable," Kai ordered to a someone cleaning the halls. Kai walked past them and turned a few corners. He stops at a door that reads A-2, he would he voices coming from the room, as he walks in to see Cox with Chrono, but Kappa was holding Riku down, due to Riku having one of his speed demons again, but Cox told them he could not let Riku run until his legs had time to heal. Kai looked to Riku and saw the pain in his eyes along with not understanding what was going on. Kai looked up to Cox.**_

_**"We can help him calm down, but that is all I can do. Problem do you trust me?" Kai asked Cox.**_

_**Cox looked to Kai and sighed seeing the look in Riku's eyes.**_

_**"I never trusted anyone outside of our family, so don't expect me to start now, but since Luna seems to think you guys are okay, that is good enough for me to trust you," Cox said, as Chrono nods.**_

_**"Don't worry we won't let one of our own go untreated. We might be villains or even worse in their eyes, but I will be damned if I let someone else take a fall for me." Kai stated, as he placed a long needle into the side of Riku, and pulls it out.**_

_**"What did you give him?" Cox asked worriedly. Kai goes to wash his hands quickly, to get them to his cleaning standards. Once he felt like his hands were clean enough he dries them off, throwing the towel in the basket. Placing new gloves on, Kai looked to Cox to answer him.**_

_**"It is a simple calming med that I blending, about a year ago to help Kappa not always feel so angry. You would be shocked at what Pharmacy just hand over when they no longer want it. The meds should have kicked in by now for Riku. Chrono can you place the icy-hot wraps around his legs for the time being, and then wrap his legs up. As for pain meds, we have it on short supply, but I think this will help your brother the best." Kai said as he started to walk out.**_

_**"Thanks OverHaul, no one we would normally do this for someone like Riku or us. So thanks." Cox said sitting by Riku's side. Kai just nods and walks out of the room. Waiting for Kappa and Chrono to come out of the room.**_

_**"Well, Riku is resting soundly now, and it seems the meds might have been a bit too strong for his body so he is going to be sleeping like a baby for a while, "Chrono stated, with a smirk. Kai just nods again.**_

_**"Kappa goes ahead make your rounds for the night, due to Midoriya being here I want to make sure no one else knows where this base is. This is the only place we have for now. "Kai stated, as Kappa did just as he was told.**_

_**"OverHaul doesn't forget you and Riku both own me a much once both of your quirks are at their strongest again," Kappa said looking back at Kai with a smile.**_

_**"I will think about Kappa, or maybe I just say that to keep you around," Kai said, as he left a laughing Kappa behind. Opening the door to A-1, Luna was in there sitting on a small chair, just reading a book. Kai saw Luna turn her head to look at him, and Chrono. Both men walked in and closed the door behind them.**_

_**Kai walks past Luna, and over to Hollow who laid in the bed with a blanket over her. Both of her wings were still out due to both being shattered due to impact.**_

_**"Her wings never took this bad of a beating. Cox and I have not had time to go collect the glass for Hollow's body so she would repair herself, but the pain was too much and it has her sleeping for now. Kai listened to Luna.**_

_**"I know about your sister's glass thing. Either she needs to drink it. Which makes me wonder. Chrono go get one of the IVS from the closet over there, and also go find anything with clean glass to make sure it is clean." Kai said, and Chrono took off to do what he was asked.**_

_**Kai pulled out the first aid kit he had on stand by in both of these rooms. Getting out warps and tape, he just now waits for Chrono to come back.**_

_**"What do you plan on doing to her?"Luna asked now worried a little since Kai started to slowly pull the blanket down from over Hollow.**_

_**"You need to make sure your sister has no other cracks in her body," Kai said softly and backs away from the bed. Luna just nods and starts to check on Hollow for any more cracks in her sister. Kai did not want to touch anyone still due to his quirk being back. Then again Kai was the one to never be touched, or touch someone in return. One of the many reasons he wore gloves at all times. Kai leans against the wall, waiting for Chrono to hurry back. Looking at the clock, Kai could tell Chrono should have been back by now.**_

_**"Luna, do you think you can find any hidden glass in Hollow's room. I know she had a small bag with her, the night she spoke of the drinking of glass. I will be back, I need to check on Chrono he is taking to long." Kai said.**_

_**Kai leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. The hallway Kai stood in was to quiet, something did seem off. Kai started to walk down the hallway and turns the corner to see Chrono laying on the ground.**_

_**"Chrono.," Kai stated, has he rushed over to his friend, that is when he noticed wet footprints going down towards the hall. Take his glove off, and placing it on the back of the wound that Kai noticed on Chrono. After a few seconds, Chrono wakes up. Kai looks down at his old friend and placed his glove on.**_

_**"Let me guess Midoriya," Kai stated.**_

_**"Kappa asked for some people, and I had Toya do the rounds, and that little bastard took the one chance he had and took off. Not like he we will be able to get far. The base is locked down, and the only other way out is passed out in A-2." Chrono said, has he gets to his feet.**_

_**Kai sighed, and gets brushes himself off, and looked to Chrono. **_

_**'I will handle the kid, give me a few minutes." Kai said starting to walk off.**_

_**"You don't plan on killing him, do you? Or just bring him pain?' Chrono asked.**_

_**Kai stops and looks to Chrono, "Might kill him, or bring him pain, or take him out for ice cream. I will make up my mind once I reach the little brat." Kai said walking again following the wet footprints. Once the footsteps stopped out an open door. Kai just rolled his eyes and walks in.**_

_**"Midoriya, I know your in here, unless you playing the game of coming up behind me and knocking me out. Just to let you know this is my office you ran into. Also, My Boss's office is just behind that door, he is resting so I am going to try to make this less noise as possible." Kai said as he went to go sit in his chair at his desk. He took off his old gloves, and throws them away, as he goes to place new ones on. Kai just then leans back and looks around the dark office.**_

_**"Midoriya..come now is this any way to act like an adult or a top hero. Just saying the word hero makes me want to wash my mouth out soap." Kai said that is when he heard a voice from the darker corner of his office.**_

_**"Your words are true Eri is not here. I can feel it, she is nowhere in this place, nothing but you and your lackeys."Deku spoke.**_

_**Kai looked at him, and just nods, "yes I had no reason to lie to you back there in the other room. Besides, we only did what we needed to keep you from hurting Riku. Which to be honest I just hired the five of them, seem my Aide Chrono, and some of my bullets have taken a liking to the five of them. Something about knowing what it is like to be outcast of the world."Kai said softly.**_

_**"You know the old saying has lowlifes have to stick together," Kai said.**_

_**Midoriya just chuckles at Kai's words, "I highly doubt you could care for anyone or anything. You expect me to believe that you care for your men under you when you sent them out to fight your battles, and now you hired five more who don't even know the real Kai. Besides you got your ass handed to you not once, but twice." Midoriya stated as Kai felt himself about to lose all calm he had left in this body.**_

_**That is when something the old man took him in said.**_

_**"You can be a Buret all you want, but no one is going to truly follow you unless you have a heart to Kai. No one will truly respect you. One day you're going to have to make choices that will cost you more, then just the life you want to live." Kai remembered those words and looks to Midoriya.**_

_**Kai looked annoyed and throws a knife between Midoriya's legs.**_

_**"Get out, and stay out. If you tell anyone of this base I promise you I will kill them, and then you. That is for the sake of my group, and their...sake.."Kai stopped himself and walks out leaving a speechless Midoriya.**_

_**Walking back to the room that Hollow was in, he walked in to see Cox and Luna walking to each other, and then looked to see him. Kai looks at them for a second, then goes to look at Hollow. He sees Chrono standing next to the bed she was in, he had the stuff already, and looked like he was doing okay himself. **_

_**"How is your head?" Kai asked him.**_

_**"Better, just I am rethinking about not hurting people or not stopping them for personal reasons," Chrono said rubbing the back of his head.**_

_**Kai nods and looks over to Luna.**_

_**"Luna, did you find any glass?" Kai asked, has Luna nods and pulls it out of her pocket hands it to Kai.**_

_**"She always keeps stuff like this in her room hidden. So it was easy to find." Luna said as Kai looked to her, then to the bag. Seeing the glass was crushed into powder, but rough powder has that.**_

_**Kai goes to the IV bag and looks to Chrono.**_

_**"Knife," Kai said.**_

_**Chrono gives him a knife, and Kai takes it then cuts the top of the IV bag placing the powder glass into the bag. Taking his glove off, Kai resealed the bag, then placed it on the hook. Kai then goes to place two fingers on Hollow's left arm feeling for a vein, but that is when he heard Cox speak.**_

_**"It is going to be hard to find a normal vein, most of her veins are made of up glass," Cox said to Kai.**_

_**Kai looks to Cox and felt the veins himself they were hard and even pushing on it little was causing pain for Hollow. Kai sighed knowing what he would need to do.**_

_**"Going to need to remake it, its the only way if you both want her back to feet within the day," Kai said not liking those words himself and knowing each hour passed meant Eri was still missing, but right now he knew getting Hollow back to her feet would help find Eri since Hollow did seem to have a way with kids and their quirks.**_

_**Chrono looks to Kai, "think you can after all its not been that long since you got your quirk back." Chrono asked as Kai looked to him. Without saying much Kai starts to trace up Hollow's arm to trace the vein in her body. Within a few minutes, Kai felt it working. and the glass vein was starting to give way for Kai to destroy it and remake it.**_

_**"Overhaul...that is what his quirk is just like his name," Cox stated. Chrono looks to Cox.**_

_**"Simple right, more to it, he can destroy it and then rebuild it. Just not on unhuman things he has been able to redo the human body since he and I were small. "Chrono stated, as Cox nods.**_

_**"Sounds like the kind of quirk needed to control my sister's glass quirk," Luna said in a joking manner, but Chrono and Cox both looked to each other, and then back to Kai who was now rebuilding the vein. **_

_**"Not unless that wing does a double-take," Cox said, as Luna and Cox both knew Hollow's quirk was picky when it came to helping its owner. But Hollow's quirk did not even come live it let Kai do what he needed it. Kai placed the IV drip into Hollow's arm and went to the sink to wash his hands. Knowing he touched human sink it was only a matter of time before the bumps and rash came on his body.**_

_**"Chrono get the bath ready," Kai stated. Chrono walks out leaving the other three alone.**_

_**Kai looks to Cox and Luna," she should be fine with the new vein in her, just I don't know how long until her quirk's bad side takes in and redoes it to glass." Kai said.**_

_**"I don't think you gotta worry about that," Luna said, which Kai found her words strange at the time. Kai walks out to leave them alone with Hollow.**_

_**Kai walks quickly to his room, and into the bath expecting to see the bumps on his skin once he walked passed the mirror, but he did not. Kai stops in his tracks, and touches his face, and looks to his arms. He did not see one bump or rash. Chrono comes out of the bathroom ready to tell him the bath was ready, but he sees Kai looking at himself.**_

_**"Boss, what's wrong?" Chrono asked worriedly.**_

_**"Chrono, none of the bumps came this time or rash," Kai stated. Chrono took a step back, and then walks up closer to his Boss, and looks at him.**_

_**"Maybe, because Hollow's body is made up of both glass and sink. Could it happen, it is not like we know much about her quirk." Chrono said as Kai thinks of this too.**_

_**"Now isn't that something," Kai said walking into the bathroom to take a bath.**_

_**((End Of POV))**_

_**Night-time came, and Hollow's wing started to move, has the glass that made up her wings started to grow down her wings to recover the glass that had been shattered from the afternoon. Hollow's wings start to move a bit faster now, which caused Hollow to wake up. Rubbing her eyes as she started to open her eyes and blink a little with her eyes looking around the room. Slowly getting up, her right-wing pushed itself on the bed, to help push Hollow up. She felt her wing giving her help, as she smiles softly. That is when she felt something hug her tightly around her waist. Hollow looked down to see Lue with teary eyes and looking back in her eyes. Hollow could tell by his shaking body, and how the look in his eyes told her, he had been crying this whole time waiting for her to wake up.**_

_**"Lue oh my god, "Hollow said snapping out of her world and holds Lue tightly in her arms.**_

_**"Shhh it's okay I'm here now it's fine..shhh."Hollow just repeated over and over again to Lue in his left ear. Trying to get him to calm down and relax. She wondered why none of her siblings was there, where was Riku, why was not Luna there to hold on to Lue. Hollow grew worried for fear.**_

_**Lue clung to Hollow tightly and starts to shake badly.**_

_**"Sissy! sissy! Your okay, your back I knew it." Lue said, as his voice was starting to sound shakey, has Hollow looked down and kept Lue close to her chest.**_

_**"No, no no no no yelling okay, no screaming." She spoke softly, as she rocks him, knowing his emotions get the better of him at times. That is when Hollow gets to get feet, and quickly walks out of the room, and looks around the hallway, she heard voices and walks towards the voices. Hearing normal ones is when she quickly opens the door to see familiar faces and voices. She had gotten to know the past few days and her siblings.**_

_**"Voice problem and I'm going to kick your asses," Hollow said looking towards Cox and Luna. **_

_**"You left him alone with me laying like that! Come on I know I am his normal caregiver, but this is bullshit."Hollow said.**_

_**"Well, hello to you too sis," Cox started wondering what the fuck was with his sister's attitude. Hollow growls under her breath, and holds up a very emotional Lue in her hands. **_

_**"Oh Shit," Cox said.**_

_**"Oh, Shit is right. Give me one reason why I should not gut you like the fish you are right now a big brother." Hollow said, as the glass formed in the air, and aims right for his neck. Everyone saw this take place, and no one was going to get between a pissed off Hollow like a mother to Lue, and a panicked Cox right now scared of his baby sister just a little.**_

_**Lue sniffles, and looks to see how pissed off Hollow was due to him being left like he was, and a worried Cox.**_

_**'I'm fine I'm not a baby anymore Hollow. I was just worried because I thought we lost you." Lue said, as that made Hollow look to Lue.**_

_**"We lost me.." Hollow asked questioning Lue on we part.**_

_**Lue looked around the room and puts his hands wide into the air.**_

_**"Yes, everyone in this room we could have lost you, "Lue said tilting his head not understanding what he just said.**_

_**Hollow looks to everyone and had forgotten that she was in the base and in a room with people who hired her siblings to do a job. That is when Hollow felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Everyone else could tell she was blushing from Lue's words.**_

_**"Lue no more talking, and chew on this, "Hollow said, as she made a glass bite appear within her hands, as Lue opens his mouth, and takes it as he starts to bite on it, since his teeth were sharp he could, and it was something he did to keep his teeth from hurting. Lue looked calm and became quiet again, the only noise coming from him was the biting sounds from the glass bite he was chewing on. **_

_**Hollow sits on the couch next to Luna, and sighs. Luna looks to Hollow seeing everyone else was going about to get Eri free that night, and going to Shigaraki's hideout themselves, and with Midoriya gone since Luna knew was gone, but she also knew Hollow was going to be meeting him next time around. That is when Luna pulls out something from her skirt right pocket since everyone else was either talking about the plan, or what info they gathered. Luna pulled out, a big baggie with new glass inside it, and holds it in front of Hollow.**_

_**Hollow looked up at the bag and smiled happily seeing it was fresh clean cut glass.**_

_**"Where?" Hollow asked.**_

_**"When I was out, I saw it and made me think of you. I know your running low. So come on, let's fix some of those old cracks."Luna stated as she waits for Hollow to get to turn it into powder. Luna slowly gets up, and pulls Hollow to her feet slowly as well, and walks to the corner of the room. Once the glass inside was turned to dust/powder. Luna placed her hands into the back and starts to place the powder onto Hollow's eyelids and around her cheeks and neck. That is when Luna kept doing this to places with old cracks, or breaks on her sister.**_

_**Once done, Luna wipes her hands off, and takes the baggie and gives it to Hollow."Keep the rest of it safe." Luna stated as she watches as Hollow places in her pocket.**_

_**"Good Lil Glassical," Luna said happily to her sister. That is when Cox yawns a little breaking Luna away from Hollow. Cox had not slept in almost 48 hours and it was getting to him.**_

_**"What's wrong big brother sleepy?" Luna asked him. Cox just leans back on the couch and nods.**_

_**"mmhmm, I will be fine. Just we need to find Eri and fast so the five of us get out of here." Cox said getting to the point.**_

_**That is when Kai heard Cox and looked over to him, but the old man who asked Cox for help looks over to them too.**_

_**"Cox my boy you seem worn out, why not rest until it is time to leave." Said the old man. Cox opens one of his eyes and looks to him.**_

_**"No thank you, sir. I will be fine, I will have time to rest once this is over, and I find a place for my siblings to be safe again. Us a new home." Cox said closing his eyes again.**_

_**The old man nods at Cox's answer, and looks to Luna, Riku, Hollow, and Lue, "Cox if you don't find a place after this mission is over.."The old man spoke, and then smiles softly, "stay here." He finished his words, and that is when Cox rose, and Luna looked to him. Riku's eyes went wide, and Hollow just stares. Lue, on the other hand, kept chewing the toy glass he had.**_

_**"I don't think you wanna do that sir," Luna said speaking what was on all their minds. Luna did not even see this outcome. Cox looked to Luna and could tell she was just has shocked.**_

_**"Luna is right, we are nothing more this curse quirks. Also, we seem to bring trouble where we go. I don't mean to be rude, but it looks like the Yakuza has its troubles, you don't need five more adding to it." Cox said. **_

_**Riku walks over to Hollow and looks to her. Then he thinks for a second. He looks to Lue, and Lue looks back at him and smiles happily.**_

_**"Why not Cox?" Riku asked.**_

_**Luna and Cox both look at him, and Kai heard this all and shakes his head.**_

_**"Boss I don't think that is best," Kai said, as the old man looks to him, and smirks.**_

_**"You all got taken in right?" The old man said as he looked to all the men in this room who was like his sons.**_

_**"You are all like my sons in here, and to be honest the last few days the Alexanders have started to become that way to me as well. Besides, it is more lively around here lately, and it might help with Eri wanting to stay here if she wishes." The old man said, as Kai felt guilt take him over, he gets up and walks out of the room and into his office. Hollow saw this and looked back at the old man.**_

_**The Old Man saw Kai walkout and sighed more. Hollow could tell something was missing from all of this, but she kept her mouth shut. Until she found herself in the hall and looking down the hall that Kai went down. Before she could answer her questions, she found herself walking, and in front of the door of Kai's office. She heard something breaking in the room, as she knocks fast, but then opens the door not waiting for a come in from Kai.**_

_**Kai looked to see it was Hollow out of all people, and his hand and arm were bloody. Hollow looked over to the glass that was in Kai's hands, but now on the floor. Hollow looked to him, with concern look. Kai looked back at her and becomes annoyed.**_

_**"What do you want?" He asked sitting down and goes to pull the first aid kit from his desk. Hollow looked at him with an annoyed look now too.**_

_**"Well, I was going to ask why did you leave, and act all worried, but you going to be a prick about it, then it is a waste of my time," Hollow said answering Kai. Hollow realized that sounded awful, and she could tell Kai was hurting over something. That is when she walked over and placed her right hand on the first aid kit.**_

_**"Gotta get the glass out first, a good thing for you it's my quirk," Hollow said, as he was about to reach out and grab Kai's hand, but he pulls away. Hollow looked to him and just shook her head.**_

_**"Look if you don't like to be touch I get it, same here since it is easy for anyone to crack me. I get it to believe me I do. Don't worry I don't gotta touch ya, to get the glass out." Hollow said since she placed her hands above Kai's hand and arm causing the glass to come out all at once and forming a glass ball within her hands. That is when Kai takes his other hand and starts to overhaul his arm to fix it from scaring or getting worse. Shaking his hand a little to make sure it was okay. Looking up to Hollow, Kai felt a little awful himself for being rude to her in the beginning.**_

_**"Thanks." He said in a calm tone and looked to Hollow to see her nod.**_

_**"Your welcome, "Hollow said making the glass ball drop in the trash can. Kai hands Hollow a towel to wipe on hands-on after he did it. Hollow takes it and does the same. Kai points to the trash to throw it away. Hollow was getting he was the type of person to hate germs and want stuff always clean. She smiled at the thought, and even giggles finding it funny. Kai looked to her with a confused look. Hollow saw and smiled happily back at Kai has if she understood him. Kai was at a loss of words right now since he did not talk much, it felt he liked he did not need to with Hollow, it seemed she got his silence just has Chrono and Mimic did.**_

_**"So after we get Eri back for you all, I will make sure Cox tells your boss no on the offer. I can tell us being here, has made some of your uneasy, and I don't blame you. I am uneasy here too." Hollow said with a little cough which sounded like glass in her lungs has she did due to her lungs being made up of glass.**_

_**Kai heard her words but did not look at her. Kai just sighs under his mask, and then starts to take off his bird-like mask just showing his doctor mask on him now. Taking out another doctor mask from his desk, he walks up behind Hollow. He places the mask over her nose and mouth and hooking it behind her ears as he did his. Hollow blinks and raised her head towards Kai. Kai looks down at her,**_

_**"Simple, I told you five to wear a mask at all times, you five have not. In the last few days of us working together, I can tell you out of all they follow rules when need be. So this was made since Cox is picky about you, then this should work. As for telling the Cox to tell boss no, let Cox answer for himself. I understand why he wants you five to stay around." Kai said, still looking down at Hollow. Hollow kept looking up at him and was confused. Kai could tell this, smirks under his mask.**_

_**"Don't be confused, besides I know Chrono wants you five to stay as well, and Mimic just seems to enough respect for you and Lue. As for me, I am doing this for my boss since he wants it and maybe has a thank you to you and Lue for bringing back my arms after Shigaraki well decayed them and cut them off. Thanks to you two, I will be able to make Shigaraki see the real deal of the picture." Kai said, has he backs up from Hollow now and returns to his seat.**_

_**Hollow's purple eyes followed Kai back to his desk, and Kai looked up to the door."I know you two spies are over there on the other side of the door. Come in already, and stop acting weird." Kai said, that is when Chrono and Mimic both come in, and Chrono is chuckling.**_

_**"Could not help it, was coming to let you know we are leaving soon, but you two just looked so cute," Chrono said teasing mostly Kai. Kai just stopped what he was doing, and looked over to Chrono, and then to Mimic. Mimic just backed off, and shuts the door and locks it from Chrono trying to get out. Hollow watches and Kai gets up and takes both his gloves off.**_

_**"Chrono come here clock boy," Kai said teasing back, and Chrono sees and both men turn in from being men to both turning into boys being playful.**_

_**"I don't think I need a new look I'm good," Chrono said quickly, moving behind Hollow trying to dodge Kai's hands. Kai sees this and smirks playfully. He looked to Hollow, and pulled Hollow close to him, and pins Chrono to the corner of the room.**_

_**"Using her has a shield?" Kai asked trying his best to keep his laughter down. Hollow could not believe she saw these two actings like overgrown children again, and Mimic was like the side piece at times.**_

_**"Thank God I am not the shield today." Mimic said, as he looked to both boys and shook his head again. Hollow felt the arm around her, let her go. Kai just shook his head as well, and Chrono started to laugh himself. He pets Hollow on the head.**_

_**"Nice mask Hollow it suits you. Glad we helped the boss picked it out." Chrono said.**_

_**"Chrono shut up!" Mimic said knowing Chrono was saying too much again.**_

_**That night, the Alexanders and the Yakuzas were going to find Eri no matter what. Would this bring both groups together, or after the job is done will Cox and his siblings go back into hiding.**_

_**((This chapter was a bit longer than normal. Since I don't know when I can get Chapter Seven out. Thank you for reading and enjoy. I will be on vacation this month, so when I come back I will have more stuff for you all to read. It will be at least two weeks before I get the next chapter out okay. So Enjoy all seven chapters.))**_


	9. Chapter Seven

Get ready, Get set & Rewind

Hollow found herself in the cold winter wind standing on top of a building that she was told to be on, to keep an eye out. Cox was with her this time since he was not going to let her be on her own anytime soon. After the take-outs of the daytime, Cox had made it clear he did not want Hollow on her own anymore. The only break Hollow got from this rule, was when Chrono and Riku both made an excuse to let Hollow come with them before this all started. Hollow just wish now she chose to be with those two, instead of with her big brother right now. She loved Cox this was her brother, he raised her, clothed her, bathed her, and more. At times Cox was overprotective, and this in return would cause Hollow to act out or a little wild at times, due to the overprotective nature of Cox.

Cox's eyes turn to see Hollow who was by now walking back and forth on the edge of the building with her wings out for balance, "you get bored so fucking easy these days.." Cox said breaking the silence between big brother and little sister.

"Excuse the heck out of me." Hollow said back to Cox snapping at him, for being rude, "I should have stayed with Riku." Hollow finished her words and looked to Cox. Cox rolled his eyes. It was easy to see something was bothering him to no end.

"Okay, what did I do, or who did what?" Hollow asked, has she walked over to Cox and sits next to him. Cox heard her words, has he kept looking straight. Cox then looked to Hollow, and pets her head softly.

"You get to close to that Chrono guy and Overhaul. Along with that plushie looking thing with them." Cox stated the point, "I saw you four today in his office coming out when one of your locked the door, I don't like the fact you were in there. We don't know them that well remember, and you get attached too easily as Lue does. They are ex-villains and mafia now or still are. We are leaving once this job is done." Cox said.

Hollow felt her wings go down, and she nods to Cox knowing to try to change his mind would be no use, but she felt bad. He said this about anyone she got close to or thought of has a friend as well. That is when Hollow stopped herself, from thinking of ex-villains has friends. She knew she could not think like this or more. That is when a black cloud could be seen coming from the other side of the city. The black cloud starts to move towards the other buildings, and Hollow started to hear coughing, that is when she gets up quickly, and sees the black cloud.

"Cox look!" Hollow shouted, as Cox quickly gets up, and walks over to her side. Cox saw it and thinks it might be Riku's black mist, but no this was different.

Cox dails Riku's number, since he knew Riku was teamed up with Chrono since OverHaul was never to fair from Chrono or Mimic. Since they both followed Overhaul at all times.

Riku picks up, and took a deep breath.," what's up Cox?" Riku asked.

"You see that black cloud north of you all?" Cox asked. Riku turned around to see Overhaul was already out of the car looking at it.

"Nope, but OverHaul did," Riku said walking over to OverHaul, and hands him the phone.

"Yes, Cox." OverHaul said.

"There is coughing on our end. The masks you gave us seem to be working. We are fair enough to say if you all stay on the lower ground you're going to get what everyone else seemed to be getting." Cox said OverHaul's eyes widen a little in concern, as he orders his men to get to higher ground.

"Cox...you both stay on the building you both are on until I call you back. Let the heroes do their job after all. They coming to us after all this was said and done. You and I both don't have a say in it since the Old Boss is giving this order." OverHaul stated to Cox. One thing both men could agree on the heroes coming to the Yakuza's old house where the old man lived since the rest lived in the base was weird. Saying they knew the Yakuza wanted Eri back and to keep her safe.

((Earlier that day))

Four heroes set at the Yakuza homestead, with the leader of the Yakuza. Aizawa, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou. The Old man looked at all four heroes in his home, and he knew these four helped take of Eri his grand-baby for that he was grateful, but that far had it went for him. The Old Man called Kai and told him to get over here, of course, Kai would listen, just little did Kai know what he was walking into. Everyone was having tea, and talking, has Chrono comes in, and sees the scene in front of him.

"Sir are you okay?" Chrono asked, rushing over to the old man. Mimic comes in and looked around.

"What in the fuck is this?" Mimic asked, as Kai walks in, and saw the same scene before him. Kai took a moment and just looked to his Boss. His Boss looked to him, as he told Chrono he was fine. The Boss explains everything to Kai and them. Kai looked to the doorway since Cox was standing there leaning against the door frame listening to all of this.

"Let her in," Kai said once the room was silent again. Kai did not like the fact Hollow was not in the room either and how Cox was becoming too overprotective of Hollow. Cox did listen, and Hollow comes through the door. That is when Todoroki looked at Hollow and remembered the girl from America he uses to play with. When his family would visit there for the holidays, Todoroki quickly gets up and walks over to Cox and Hollow.

" Cox is that you? I did not put two and two together until Hollow walked in." Todoroki asked. Cox looked at him.

"Who are you?" Cox asked, not remembering him at first.

"It's me Todoroki Sho..or Shosho has you use to tease back then." He said. Cox looked to him and blinks looking to a taller, and a hero now Shoto.

"Lil Shosho you gotta be kidding me," Cox said getting up from the door frame. Hollow looked to Shoto.

"Shosho..."Hollow said blinking.

Shoto stared at Hollow, both of them looked at each other, and did not know what to think.

"You grew." Both Shoto and Hollow said together.

"So wait you two know this hero?" Mimic asked. Cox looked to Mimic.

"We do, we meet the little spoiled brat on the beach once, and Hollow and he played, and before I knew it the little red white hair brat becomes close to my family. Believe me when I say Shoto is one you can probably trust the most out of heroes. Anyone's who quirk can fuck them up like that on his fireside let's know he knows our pain. So yea he is a good boy." Cox said lying about the part of Shoto's quirk messing up his face when most in the room knew it was his father who caused it. It was easy to see that Cox was loyal to even old friends of his family. That is when Cox's pets Shoto on the head and winks at him, letting him know it was going to be okay. Shoto just let Cox and Cox goes to sit down at the table with everyone else.

"So half and a half know them big deal we came here for business," Bakugou said.

Shoto looked to Bakugou, they might be friends, but at times their history of being rivals showed.

"What's wrong Bakugou doesn't like the idea of not having friends outside of Japan. The Alexanders can be trusted I put my whole name has a hero on it. They are loyal to anyone they find trustworthy in their eyes." Shoto said, has he turned to Hollow. He was about to ask Hollow to sit down, but a voice beats him to it.

"Hollow, come sit, so we can finish business, you can talk to your friend once this is all over," Kai said to her. That is when Hollow heard him and looked over to see Kai holding his hand out. He was leading her to the seat next to him, the boss man saw this and just smirks.

"Now, when did my son become concerned for another. Besides those who work for him, without pay."The boss man stated as Kai turns to him after making sure Hollow was sitting next to him.

"She is my second Aide now," Kai said softly.

Chrono chuckled, and Mimic nods.

"We talked about it, and since Cox can't make up his mind, it gives one of the Alexanders a chance to have a place to live along with Lue. Since we all know Lue won't leave Hollow's side. The little guy almost cried wanting to come with us. Just hope Luna does not have her hands too full." Chrono stated.

"Also the boss is a picky man, and we need a third wheel to help keep up with Kai at times," Chrono added, but that one he did to be smartass towards Kai. Kai just darts his eyes to Chrono and sighed in his mask.

'Chrono, just up for the rest of the time we talk." Kai said giving Chrono an order, and Chrono just nods.

"Wait, this is something I can't agree too," Cox said making all heads turn to him. That is when Mimic knew he was going to need to play the asshole right now.

"Listen, Cox, I know why you say what you say. Listen, kid, you got a big mouth for someone who is getting paid by us. Besides your sister is over the age of 18 means, if she wants to be in this life she has the choice to be. You're too overprotective, not saying its a bad thing, but that bubble you're trying to get Hollow to stay in no longer can work around here. Maybe in America, you could keep your siblings and you hid the whole time, but not here. Your mother was a famous hero here, and your dad was a famous villain here. So no matter what you do, or say your famous around Japan now too. So get used to it. Also, heroes know of you all, along with villains, hell even us Yukuza know of you, and we are just a normal mafia come one we watched you five since Chrono opened his big mouth about you all helping out in Tartars. So we gotta another deal for you, your cockness, but leadership is a good thing, so why not shut up and become one of the eight bullets along with Luna and Riku we offer them the same offer. Not going to get a better offer than this." Mimic said getting to the point of it all. Everyone looked at him, and Cox looked to him and glares.

Cox then looked straight at Kai knowing this must of been this idea for a while now, that is when Cox's eyes look at Hollow. Would his mother want him to make his deal? It would give them a home for now, and also he would be able to put money back for Riku and Hollow's college days coming up soon. His siblings could be themselves around others, and he trusted them, yes Cox realized he trusted the Yakuza.

"Alright, on one offer, my siblings and I are free to come and go out of the base as we please. In return, we will give our lives to the Yakuza only until the tides change for us." Cox said, he could tell that the old man and even the others in his mafia wanted his quirk and his sibling's quirks for their use, but he could also tell the group was not so bad. One fucked up family maybe, but so was his.

"Once in this life Cox you can't get out of it." The old man says shaking Cox's hand. Cox thought for a second and was about to pull his hand away, but the old man quickly grabs his hand. "Done deal boy. "He spoke, and Cox knew he got himself into some deep shit, but Cox was planning on breaking the deal, and leaving with his siblings that night. Once their first deal was over. Shoto looked to see Cox make the second deal and sighed. Shoto looked over to Hollow, who looked to him, all Hollow was shrugging her shoulders. Shoto rubs the back of his head and planned to ask Hollow himself, once this mess was over. After some time and some talk, Shoto finds himself getting up, Shoto had his hair to his neck now and a little over his ears. It let it grow out some since it seemed to fit him these days, Shoto watched his friends walk out, and then hears glass on glass a sound he had not heard since he was 10. Looking over to him was Hollow cold has to fuck and shivering.

"Better be a good question since you could not ask me in there? " Hollow said.

"It is don't worry about it. When did you become his second aide? "Shoto asked.

"Don't know, this just happened. I guess they would have guessed… me... No, he would not OverHaul just does as he pleases and sees fit for his group. "Hollow said, as Midoryia comes over to Hollow.

"Sorry, about your wings. Anyone who is friends with Shoto is not bad in my book. "Midoriya said. Hollow looked over to him, and nods softly, just forgiving him like that.

"Sure no harm done no problem. "Hollow said.

"Midoriya right? " Hollow asked feeling like this was the better road to let the past go for right now. Hollow could tell the tense air around them all, was already thick enough between the group that hired her family, and now her childhood friend Shoto was with the other. Midoriya nods have her words.

"Please call me whatever you wish to cold to care right now. "He spoke.

"You both are cold I feel fine. "Shoto stated. This just caused Midoriya and Hollow to look at Shoto.

"Because of your part ice! "Hollow said, and Midoriya just nods.

"Oh boy still dense at times. Something doesn't change. "Hollow said, has she heard Shoto and Midoriya getting called back. Hollow waves, and walks back into the building. She and her wings shale off the snow and ice from her body.

"Cold sucks. "Hollow said, has she makes back into the room to see the Old Boss and Kai having a heated word between each other.

"It's for Eri I'm doing this, and Hollow knowing a hero helps our cause. "Said the old man.

"Eri,… I know who it is for, the reason why I have been out here with my men for the past few days. It just seems fishy that the heroes come here out of all places. Them knowing Alexander's in that way worries me. Only just now that Shoto puts two and two together. "Kai stated. Before the old man, he dismissed Kai, and Kai just nods walking out of the room. Once in the dark living-room, he turns to see Hollow.

"Spying is not a good thing Hollow, best I found you and not someone else unless it is Chrono or Mimic. Come our time here is over. And Hollow be careful around your hero friend. If he puts you in danger like Midoriya did Eri. I can't say I will not help Cox kill them. All eight... No I mean all of us hate them. I won't lie to you, since your my second aide now. It was Chrono's idea, and I agree with it for once. "Kai said, has he started to walk out, expecting Hollow to follow him, he waits to hear her boots walking behind him. Once he heard the sound of the boots, he became cold again.

"At least you do listen. Are you sure Cox raised you? "Kai asked.

"He raised me, but he is starting to becoming over the top. "Hollow answered. Kai looked to her and then turned around to face Hollow.

"Over the top?" He asked knowing good and well, how acting over the top could be. He waits for Hollow to answer, even when Kai heard Chrono open the car door for him. Kai's eyes stayed on Hollow waiting for her answer.

Hollow looked up to Kai, "Just being overprotective I'm glad Mimic called him out on it. Makes it feel like some people get me." Hollow said, has Kai tapes the side of his mark with his finger.

"We will fix this problem now, no good to have an aide who worries about other things, then what I give them," Kai said walking back to the car and slides over for Hollow. Before Hollow had a chance to sit in the seat next to Cox, Kai pulls her arm to push her back into the seat next to him. Cox saw this and growls ready to draw his gun, but Kai was ready for this and placed a finger just an inch from his skin since Cox had his lower arm shown.

"Either listen, or I repute your arm back together," Kai stated. Cox's breath started to get faster, Kai smirks in a twisted way.

Cox still kept his hand, on the hostel of the gun. Kai was not moving either, that is when a pair of hands placed on Kai's upper arm barely touching him. Kai's eyes land on Hollow, to see how scared and worried she looked. Her eyes begging him not to play this part. Hollow's eyes moved to Cox begging for the same thing. Kai slowly backs away from Cox and keeps his eyes on Hollow.

"Thank you," Hollow said softly, as she took her hands away from Kai's upper arm, and then slowly makes her way to Cox, she takes away his gun.

"Thank you too," Hollow said to Cox.

"Cox, I did this has a test, to prove a point. You're too protective, and it is causing Hollow to worry. If not for anyone's else sake, expect hers, let her breathe. She is a big girl, I got a feeling she can handle her own. "Kai started looking back to the only person who dares touch him to stop him from killing someone. Kai knew he needed an aide like this, not someone just of words, but action. Someone who had an outside eye on matters, someone who seemed not too scared of him. Someone Blunt to even him, that person for this aide job was Hollow reason to why in the short few days, she had proven herself to be it. After willing to stop Deku from coming to the base, before her wings got shattered, that was loyalty to Kai and the Yakuza.

Cox looked to Hollow and could tell she was waiting for his approval. Hollow gave her brother those big puppy eyes she always did when she knew it was in the best case for all of them.

"I need time to think of this all, so does Hollow," Cox answered Kai. Cox looked to Hollow, and that glare, let her know it was time to shut up. Hollow swallowed hard and sits next to Cox, and the rest of the ride was quiet as hell.

(Now the real-time))

Hollow and Cox both stood on the roof of the building, has Cox was now talking to Riku and Luna. They had used the portal to get to Hollow and him. Heck, even the eight and OverHaul joined them since the black cloud was coming from the building north of there. Hollow pulled one of her feathers out of the wing, has she crashed it up, and blows it into the black cloud, that is when the glass blocked the cloud.

"It's a Quirk!" Hollow said, has she points to her crashed feather taking in the Quirk. OverHaul walked over and his eyes told it all, that how could this be a quirk.

"Means someone with a curse Quirk like you, but it seems to bring sickness," Kai said, has Cox pulls his gun out.

"Time to go to the problem. Just hope these masks you gave us work Kai." Cox stated. Cox rechecks his gun and then throws it over to Hollow. "Do your shit. "He said, has Hollow nods, and glass appears on the gun, making it the firepower of it stronger and it less easy to be taken from Cox. Hollow hands it back to Cox.

"So your quirk lets you empower weapons along with helping quirks and stopping them." Kai thought to himself. It was easy to see Chrono, along with Mimic was thinking the same thing. Cox looked his gun over and placed both of his light orbs inside the bullet chamber. Looking to everyone behind him.

"What never seen a Quirk be used as a weapon? Anyway, let's go follow the big bad black cloud." Cox stated, Luna just jobs and knows she can't fight, but she gives Cox the okay.

"We will win this battle if we work together. If not then Eri will die.."Luna said placing her tarot cards down. "Also there is something in there blocking even our outcome of this whole. Some of the heroes will be badly wounded and some of us too. Just no one should die."Luna finished, that is when Hollow put the grass blades on the end of Riku's stick to turn it into a double-bladed scythe.

Meanwhile, on another building, our heroes too were starting to cough. "Damn, those bastards are going to have a one up on us, due to the mask OverHaul is making his men wear," Bakugou stated, has his eyes widen seeing Hollow fall off the roof of the building next to them. Her wings open up and take flight before she hits the ground.

"Got to meant the kiddo has style for a pair of glass wings. Hard to believe Bright never let them go to UA at all. Means Cox is one hell of a teacher. Might want to make him a teacher one day."Hawks said to Aizawa.

"I will think about it. I doubt the kid will say yes, it seems like he has students of his own still." Aizawa said back. "Alright pro heroes do your stuff." He ordered, and the rest took off. Aizawa and Hawks take off after them, to help save Eri.

Hollow was already there at the top of the building, she looked around. Hollow heard the flapping of wings and looks up to see Hawks land on the roof next to her. "Nice wings must he Hawks from what Aizawa says," Hollow said.

"Looks Like kiddo like you does not miss a beat when it comes to it." Hawks said being a smartass to Hollow, who just looked to Hawks.

"Okay," Hollow said, has she walks past him, and goes to open the door. Going down the stairs of the building is when voices could be heard. Hollow peeks around the corner, has she listens to the words between both parties.

"So you mean to tell me that you all hired me to just babysit. You fuckers got a lot of nerve to take me from my home, and have me do this shitty job." Said the male talking to the female.

The female just giggles and pearl white sharp teeth would be seen, have her giggles turn into mad laughter. That laughter gave Hollow the chills, has she felt it go down her spine. Hollow watched the female, as she wondered what was truly going on. The female Hollow was looking at stood, 5;9 she had white hair, with lime green ends. Her eyes lime green almost a sickly color. The female skin was very pale looking, has the female coughed and blows her nose, but has she the black cloud comes from her mouth, and hits the male, causing him to start coughing up blood. Hollow sees this and then looked to Hawks with a worried look on her face.

"Anri, stop it killing the asshole will not work for our needs right now. Kill him later." Said a very large male, who stood 6;9, and was tanned looking with red eyes, and orange short hair barely going past his pointed ears.

"Takeo, no fun I was hoping to have some fun before tonight was over," Anri stated. Takeo looked to her and chuckles.

"Don't worry we got people coming can't wait for this to happen. Gotta love our quirks! Mine being War let's do this." Takeo said chuckling, "So make all of the Japanese this city sick. Bring the girl, see back at home." Takeo said, has red smoke went around him, and he was gone.

Anri nodded to him, and watches him leave, as she steps over the man she made sick, has she goes to grab Eri by the arm."Come on a little one, time to go, and see what happens." Anri said that is when Hollow sees this. She looked to Hawks.

"Go get the others and your friends. Walking in here would be a death trap." Hollow said seeing Hawks' nose start to bleed.

"I take it her quirk is sickness how?" Hawks asked, but he nods to Hollow trusting her, as he takes off back outside.

Hawks dashes back outside, and flies over to the others letting him know what he saw.

"That crazy bitch has a quirk that causes sickness, Hollow stayed since her quirk is overtaking it for now. I hope the kiddo can cause the quirk to stop so we can get in there. Also, another quirk user said his quirk is WAR." Hawks said as the black clouds started to thicken at first until a scream could be heard within the building. That is when Hollow comes flying out with Eri in her arms, the female Anri had a bloody left arm, and was sending dark clouds at Hollow, has Hollow kept dodging them, it was hard to stop a quirk like this with a child in your arms.

Eri was wide awake, and was clinging to Hollow at this point." Shit hang on Darlin okay. Just climb on my back, or hang on to my front alright Darlin." Hollow said, as Eri looked to her, and looked to her. Eri blinked and nods to Hollow.

"Yes, Miss of course just don't let that woman get me," Eri said pleading to Hollow. Hollow holds on to Eri tightly and heard a gunshot, both Eri and Hollow to see Cox shooting at the woman.

"Back off bitch! Leave my sister and the kid alone." Cox said, has Chrono started to use his hair to try to stop the female.

"Back off you fucking freaks. Get away from me! I promise I will make you pray for death." Anri said. Hollow kept Eri in her arms at all times. Eri saw Chrono, and her eyes widen seeing him out of all people here.

Hollow saw this, a hold Eri tighter."He is a friend it is okay. He and OverHaul both along with your grandpa have been worried for you." Hollow said, has she felt an arm grab her leg. Hollow looked down to see Shoto looking up at her."Down here now." Shoto said, as he pulled on Hollow to get her out of the air, and holds her close with Eri in between them.

"Shoto! You're here too?" Eri asked.

"Of course Eri why would we not be. Everyone is here even the Yakuza your grandpa sent them to come to look for you since you have been gone." Shoto said using his ice to keep the black clouds at bay. Anri growled, and starts to sneeze causing her quirk to pass on to the others has a sickness.

She heard the coughing and sees some of the people start to cough up blood. Others were not able to breathe or breaking out in rashes. Shoto started to cough up blood as well, he pushed Eri a Hollow away from him, not wanting them to get it. Eri starts to cough as well, that is when Hollow hear the cough and looked around realizing she was starting to feel itchy and not able to breathe, that is when her wings open wide, then they folded her wings hit the ground hard, has the wings lock into place protecting their master Hollow, and young Eri in her arms. That is when quirks around her, meaning anyone using it, the quirks stop working.

Once this was done, Anri looked around to see all the quirks stopped even hers. She looked to Hollow, and looked her up and down.

"So you're a quirk stopper I see. They are rare indeed." Anri said as she tries to use her quirk, but no use. Everyone slowly stopped coughing, and some kept coughing. Hollow did not move afraid, her wings would move and this crazy bitch would use her quirk on her or Eri now. That is when Hollow heard something behind her.

"Let it go now Hollow." Said Kai from behind her, that is when she got her wings to start to move, as she takes off into the air with Eri in her arms.

"Chrono!" Kai shouted, a Chrono laying on the ground uses his hair to stop Anri, and Kai wasted no time in pulling his glove off, and running his finger up Anri's right leg causing it to blow up, as Kai's starts to rub the blood off of him.

"After all this time I still hate the aftermath of this shit. Fucking sick!" Kai said pissed off now.

Anri screams in pain wanting the pain to stop. Hollow was still in the air, has Eri held on to her tightly, and looked down to see before her. Eri sees Kai, and all the memories of what happens before came back to her, and she holds Hollow tighter, but she remembered how Hollow listened to Kai about letting go, which caused Chrono and Kai both to be able to stop the madwoman who had her. Eri looked up to Hollow, who was smiling down at her.

"So your Eri right? Nice to meet you, I'm Hollow." Hollow spoke, as she smiled warmly at Eri.

After a bit, cops and other heroes came on the scene, has a black car pulled up with Eri's grandpa.

The old man sees Eri after three years, has he rushes over to her, he dropped his cane, and Eri pulls away from the heroes and rushes to her grandpa.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Eri said, as she quickly was in his arms holding him tightly. He held on to her just as tightly back.

"Oh, Eri...Eri...my sweet Eri!" He said, has tears ran down his face.

Everyone turned to look to see Eri and the old man holding on to each other, and everyone had a smile on their face or a good smirk on their lips. Hollow sees them hug, and feels arms go around her, she looked up to see Cox holding on to her, since Cox could not help, but right now be thankful to have his siblings with him. Luna pets Riku's head, and pulled him into a hug and knew the same feeling. Luna looks to Cox, and smiles, Cox does the same thing back and sighs he knew this was finally over.

"Okay, if you wanna leave this city then we will follow Cox," Luna said looking to their leader and older brother.

"Same!" Riku said, has he rubs the back of his head knowing he would follow Cox no matter how much he thought staying would be a good idea.

Hollow just gives a thumbs up, and nods, she would do the same, just then small feet step over the messed up ground and more. Lue was standing there and waves over to his siblings. That is when Eri sees Lue and blinked seeing a small kid like her out in the field. Lue runs over to his siblings and clings to Hollow's pant leg. Hollow picks him up and holds him tightly.

"Damn shit I'm tired as fuck!" Cox said out of nowhere when all siblings looked at him. He smirked and looked to his siblings back, has he thought, and looked to the old man. Cox walked over to him and sees OverHaul and Chrono helping the old man to his feet. The old man smirks seeing Cox.

"I can tell you plan on leaving us to don't you." The old man said.

"Look I do thank you for the offer all of you, just well, this life ain't us. Maybe it might be one day just not now. I got things I need to think about, and also let's say I gotta go see some family on my mother's side since we are back home." Cox said shaking the old man's hand. "Keep the rest of the money," Cox whispered to him and smiles walking away. The old man looked to Cox, has he walked away. Eri looked at Cox, and wondered what all this meant, Lue looked to turn to see Eri staring at them.

Shoto rushes over with a smirk on his lips, "You five plan on leaving already? At least take the car I came in. Don't worry my dad owes me one."Shoto said throwing the keys to Cox. Cox smirked evilly, and nods to Shoto, and throws him a glass feather.

"Call if you need us Shosho." He said laughing, and then he turns around, and gets on one knee, and hands the other glass feather to Lue."Go give it to her."Cox said. Lue nods, and rushes over to Eri, and hands it to her. Eri blinked and tilts her head.

"Call us just break it if you need us, and the...

Before Lue could finish, Hollow got on one knee," the dust will find me, and let me know someone needs me or us." Hollow said, has she looked to Eri. Eri looked to the feather, and back up to the both of them. Eri just nods softly.

"Thank you two for helping them. It lets me know that somethings have changed. Also, I got new friends." Eri said softly. Lue heard the word friend and blushed.

"New friend...friend?!" Lue asked not to use to hearing that at all. Eri nods to help, and Lue just hugs her tightly without thinking. Everyone sees and just laughs a little. Since everyone worked together Eri was safe and sound now, it was easy to see how much she missed her grandpa, by the way, she did not let go of his hand the whole time. Making it clear it was easy to see how she was going to pick in the end once it was all done. Eri looked over to Kai, has she swallowed hard, Kai looked to see Eri looking at him. He pulled off his bird mask, and place over her face. Eri blinked knowing he would never do this for her good, but this time it was different seeing him do this for her. Eri looked up into his golden eyes, and saw something different in them, than before. In his own words, he was saying sorry to Eri. That is when Eri let's go of grandpa's hand and rushes over to Kai, a hols on to him tightly. Chrono rushed over to him, and he pets her head softly.

"Chrono!" Eri said happily and grabs on to him tightly.

"We missed you too Lil Miss," Chrono said, has he hugs her back. The old man saw this, smiled to himself. He looked to see the Alexanders already long gone, a car could be heard starting up, and nothing, but the backlights could be seen, it seemed the five Alexanders took off when everyone was busy with each other or getting healed. Overhaul watched them leave, he placed his hands into his jacket pocket, that is when he felt something. He pulled it out to see a glass feather and looked to Chrono who saw.

"Never know. Gotta feeling this won't be the last we see of them." Chrono said, and he hoped not.

"That girl is reckless to no end. Going to cost her one day, and giving me a feather. Bad choice." Kai said softly.

Around midnight, after everything was said and done, the Alexanders were in the next town over, by now. All five had rented, a motel room for the night. Enough to heal, shower, eat, and sleep, be back on the road, by noon the next day. Away from the mess within the city, and able to leave without being seen or noticed. Hollow was the first to shower and eat, Lue was with her since he took a shower with his sister, and was eating with her now.

"Can we see all I knew friends one day again?" Lue asked.

"Maybe, we should Lue no worries I promise," Hollow said.

Within six months, all of them would be back together again, since well there are bad guys still to get. Also, Eri wanting to see her new friends has something to do with that too.


	10. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**No One Gives A Quirk**_

_**Six months have passed, the Alexanders found a place to call home for the time in a small Japanese town five hours from the city, they meet and helped out OverHaul and his group, along with the heroes. Cox was working full time in a car shop, helping the owner with it, but on the side, Cox was still glambing and getting away with it. Luna was telling people their future or helping the local police station solve cases at times. She made her money, by the future telling, not by helping the cops. Riku worked in the same shop Cox did, to make enough money for their family. At times Riku also worked in the local music store, selling and buying music.**_

_**Hollow mostly watched over Lue, homeschooling him, and on the weekends, she worked part-time in the local cafe has a waitress. Hollow did not mind it much, and it kept her busy. At times Hollow wondered about the life they almost had back in the city. It had been six months. What they all met back in January, and it was now July. Hollow came home from work, to hear her siblings in their small living room talking, and eating. Coming in the living room, Hollow smiled, and giggles seeing Cox and Riku both arm wrestling each other for the last piece of the pie. Hollow walked over and takes it**_

_**"Thank you, boys," Hollow said. Cox sees this, and beats Riku while doing so, but is annoyed.**_

_**"Damn Hollow took it," Cox said, then gets up, pets Hollow's head. Lue heard the name Hollow, and rushed out of his room, and smiles. He clings to Hollow, Hollow kisses his cheek, and pets his head. Leaving the boys in the living room, Hollow walked into the kitchen, seating down to see Luna washing dishes.**_

_**"Hiya sissy," Hollow said, and smiled.**_

_**"Hiya baby girl," Luna said drying her hands off by now from washing dishes.**_

_**"I see you own the last pie," Luna said.**_

_**"I did in more ways than one," Hollow said. Both girls start to laugh knowing full well what Hollow meant.**_

_**Hollow finished her pie and went to wash the plate for Luna. Luna sees this and smiled.**_

_**"I got it, go soak in the tub okay, while the boys are watching TV and playing around," Luna said, Hollow would normally say no, but this time she was too tired to fight.**_

_**Hollow leaves the kitchen, and goes down the hall to the bathroom, and gets ready for a long soak. Once in the tub, Hollow closed her eyes, and just leans her back and head into the back of the tub. Hollow let her thoughts take over her mind, has the warmth of the water takes over too.**_

_**(Eri's POV)**_

_**She sat in her grandpa's room, listening to him and the others talk. Her mind was on elsewhere, she looked down from her homework, to the cell phone on the table, waiting for her friend to text her, but her mind was on her new friend, Lue the one she did not get to meet or know. What about this Hollow who helped save her, and the other two. When Eri would ask, not anyone in her house or the Yakuza would answer her too well. Kai kept quiet about them when Eri would ask about Hollow, Kai would not even speak, maybe he was pissed she turned down his offer, Chrono and Mimic seemed to be the same way at times, but Chrono would answer questions. Eri gets down from the table and closes up the book she had homework in. She looked to the glass feather on the table right now, since she placed it there. She laid her chin on the edge of the table, and once again thought of crashing the feather to make Lue return. Lost in thought, Eri did not hear the pair of footsteps walk behind her, just a pair of eyes saw where her attention was. Looking to the feather, a large hand gets placed on Eri's head. Eri blinked and looked up to see Chrono looking down at her.**_

_**"I see thinking of it again huh?" Chrono asked.**_

_**"I know, but grandpa and Kai would be displeased if I did. Also some of the heroes too." Eri said. Chrono looked at her and gives a half-smile.**_

_**"Don't worry about it Eri, if you think we need them back, then do it. Lue gave this to you, Hollow did say crush it, if you needed them. No one else. Bad enough Kai has his own, and still can't get that ass to crush his." Chrono said annoyed a little, then he looked down to see Eri listening to him. Chrono takes the glass feather and hands it to Eri.**_

_**"Go and take it okay. I saw nothing." Chrono said with a smirk. Eri giggles, and runs off with the feather in her hands. Eri rushed into her room and shuts the door locking it behind her. Eri runs passed Kai's office, and Kai had the door open., seeing Eri giggle and rush down the hall. Kai looked up to see her giggling form rush by his door, and into her room.**_

_**"What is that child up to?" Kai thought to himself, and leans back into his chair, just shaking his head and letting her be.**_

_**Eri once in her room, sits on the edge of her bed and looked to the feather.**_

_**"Should I? or should I not?" Eri asked herself and tabs the side of her face with a finger in deep thought.**_

_**"Is it worth the trouble I will get into? It is my feather is it not? Hollow and Lue both gave it to me, and it is Summer, tomorrow starts summer vacation." Eri said. Eri takes the feather and places it in the center of the table. Taking her school book, Eri slams it hard on the feather causing the glass feather to break into tiny pieces all over the table, and floor. Eri jumped a little when this happened. The tiny pieces of glass start to float and shoot out her bedroom window, every piece leaving the room Eri was in. Eri rushed to the window and tried to catch a piece of it, but it did not work.**_

_**(( Main POV Now))**_

_**Hollow was in her room, in bed sound asleep by now. Lue was in the bed beside her, curled up next up to her sleeping. That is when the sound of glass coming from the open window reaches Hollow's ear, making her eyes open wide. Hollow placed her hand into the air and the pieces of glass reform into the feather that Eri had smashed an hour before. Eyes dart to the feather, and Hollow turns over waking up Lue from his sleep. Lue rubs his eyes, and yawns, that is when the moonlight reflecting on the glass feather catches Lue's eyes like it did Hollow's.**_

_**"So someone is calling who?" Lue asked half asleep.**_

_**"Eri...did.."Hollow said. Once the name Eri came from Hollow's lips, Lue quickly gets up and giggled.**_

_**"She called us I knew she would do it," Lue said and looked to Hollow.**_

_**"We gotta go see what she needs right now," Lue said.**_

_**Hollow looked to him, and lays him back down, "We will tomorrow morning, right now let's sleep." Hollow said, knowing good and well this was not a big deal matter on each part.**_

_**That morning before daybreak, Hollow and Lue had packed up, and both were gone before the rest of the siblings could wake up. Hollow left a note to let her siblings know she was okay, and Lue was with her like normal. On the train into the city, it would take five hours to get there, but it would be alright. The five-hour-long train ride made, Hollow ready to get out of the train, with Lue in her arms. She placed Lue down who was ready to move about on his own, Hollow placed Lue's back bag on him, and then she places her bag over her shoulder, it was a good thing both of them had very little to no stuff to their names.**_

_**Taking out the paper from her back short jeans, Hollow looked to it.**_

_**"It is a good thing that I remember the way and wrote it down," Hollow said to Lue, that is when Lue looked up to her.**_

_**"I bet Eri will be shocked to see us so soon after breaking the feather," Lue said.**_

_**"True, but I wonder why OverHaul let her do it. It makes me think none of them know, and she did it on her own free will. Oh well, what is done is done." Hollow said. Walking to the Yakuza old homestead. Hollow and Lue both look at each other and take deep breaths, then Hollow puts her bag down, and knocks on the door.**_

_**"I hope she told them." Hollow thought to herself.**_

_**"I got the door!" Eri said from inside the house. Eri had been looking out the windows and doorways since she broke the feather, waiting for them to show up. Eri swings up the door and looked up to see Hollow looking down at her, and Lue waving at her. Before Eri could speak, Lue had tackled her to the ground, both of them rolling passed the doorway, and into the house right into the living room, where Eri's grandpa, Kai, Chrono, along with Mimic was at eating lunch.**_

_**"LUE YOU GOT IT!" Eri shouted happily and tackled Lue back. **_

_**The old man gets up and was shocked to see young Lue there.**_

_**"Lue? why are you here? Wait if Lue is here?" The old man asked.**_

_**"Sis I am in here sorry I left you," Lue said, and looked to Kai and them.**_

_**"Hiya!"Lue said to them. Hollow comes in the doorway and sighed.**_

_**Chrono looked over from putting his plate down and sees Hollow.**_

_**"Hey, wing girl. I did not expect you all to answer her call that quickly." Chrono said going over to Hollow, and chuckles. Kai, on the other hand, looked to Hollow and then Chrono from what words he said.**_

_**"Coming to her call. You let her break the feather." Kai said, as he gets up, and walked over to Hollow and Chrono. Kai was quiet for a moment, and then very quickly Chrono had his face slammed into the wall next to him, with Kai holding the back of it. Hollow jumped at the sudden damage now to the wall and poor Chrono's face. Hollow was about to step in, but the look in Kai's eyes could tell her to stay out of this matter.**_

_**"I take it that, Eri did not tell you guys about us coming once she broke the feather. Maybe, Lue and I should have called or something first." Hollow said as Mimic shakes his head.**_

_**"No, Chrono had this coming I promise you, Hollow. Just come sit down, we won't turn you two away." Mimic said, has he helped Hollow into the livingroom.**_

_**"Thank you Mimic," Hollow said.**_

_**"Let's go play," Lue said, has he dragged Eri away.**_

_**"Lue wait for a second.., "Hollow said, "let them play it is okay no worries Hollow." The old man said as Hollow looked to him. She nods and smiles still feeling weird, about this whole matter. Kai comes to sit down, with Chrono laying on the ground now. Kai then looked over to Hollow, it had been six months since he last laid eyes on her, that is when he noticed she had a few new scars on her neck and it going down her arm. He also noticed new glass growing on her arm. Kai could not help but feel annoyed with Cox now. Kai knew he should have blocked Hollow from leaving, but he went passed his better judgment. Kai leaned over and cups Hollow's chin into his right hand. He looked into her eyes and scanned her face. With a deep sigh coming from his covered now face once more.**_

_**"Seems Cox is letting things slip with it comes to watching over you two. Letting you get hurt, and now letting you both walk out without him knowing. Some leader he glad he did not take my offer, but you on the other hand...should have. Look what it has done to you." Kai pointed out.**_

_**Hollow looked to him, and it had been a long time since she saw Kai herself, and he was blunt like always, and straight to the point. Hollow could see that Kai noticed her new wounds and glass on her body. Hollow just gave a half weak smile, it was true she had been hiding the new scars, and glass with makeup, and keep it a secret only Lue knew of her new glass.**_

_**"I guess I forgot the makeup routine before I made it here. Yeah, the scars are new, the glass is growing a bit more now. Cox does not know, due to how much makeup can cover up scars, and even new patches of glass." Hollow stated softly, Kai heard her, and tilts his head, then nods.**_

_**"Don't keep things from those you call your family...or allies for that matter. Your back whether I like the idea or not. Eri broke the feather, due to how much she wanted to know you all. I blame Cox for that, not you Hollow." Kai stated.**_

_**Mimic looked over to see his boss being gentle again with someone besides Eri these past six months. He just shakes his head, and then looked to the old man, who was watching as well.**_

_**Kai leaned into Hollow's ear and whispers, "Eat, and then go bathe or shower. I plan on taking Eri out soon, Lue and you are coming with me. I don't trust Chrono with you right now until he can gain his balance again." Kai said pulling away from Hollow and turns to see Chrono.**_

_**"Chrono get up." Kai said and walks over him.," Eri!" Kai called her.**_

_**Eri comes running into the living room and sees Kai there.**_

_**"Yes, Kai?!" Eri asked, with Lue behind her.**_

_**"Let Lue eat and bathe since they both just got here, easy to see neither of them had been taken care of. Once they are done, I will take you out as you wanted with Lue and Hollow with us." Kai stated. Eri giggled and nods liking Kai's idea a lot, and it would give her a chance to play with Lue and even Hollow now.**_

_**Two hours later, Hollow found herself walking down the sidewalk with Kai walking in front of her, and both Lue and Eri playing tag with each other. Hollow watched both kids play happily and giggled seeing them like this. Kai looked over his shoulder, has he took his jacket off, placed it over his right shoulder since the afternoon sun was on them all. Kai was wearing a normal button-up shirt without long sleeves this time around.**_

_**Keeping his gaze on Hollow, he smiled under his mask a little. Hearing that giggle again, it bought the same feeling of peace and calm to Kai again. Which made the thought of Cox to Kai even more disappointed. Eri and Lue both stop running, and giggle at one another both out of breath, but very happy indeed. Kai put his left hand into his pocket, and stops once the kids did, looking at them, and he waits.**_

_**Hollow saw this, and walked up next to Kai, seeing both kids out of breath, Hollow looked around, and her eye catches an Ice Cream & Soda shop, "You darlings want some Ice Cream my treat?" Hollow asked, has she smiled at them. Eri and Lue both get excited and smile.**_

_**"Yes, please Hollow," Eri said.**_

_**"Yeah, sissy sounds good," Lue said, and both then run off into the shop.**_

_**Kai watched them and seemed to have a happy look about him seeing Eri so happy with Lue. Hearing Hollow ask about the ice cream, he did not like the idea of going into a place like that, no matter how clean it looked. Has if Hollow knew, she speaks.**_

_**"I will go with them," Hollow said chasing after them both. Kai watched them go, and shrugs his shoulder, and chuckled to himself. Finding a place to sit, he quickly wipes down the table and chairs. He placed his jacket on the chair he was going to sit on. No one seemed to notice, and no one was perfect, just poor Kai did not like grams for many reasons, opening up a folder he had in his hands, he opens it, and was reading what more they had to do, in other words, what he had to do, for Eri to stay with them, bad enough they only got Eri four days out of the week. Kai at times wondered if he could just use his quirk has the answer. Looking over the papers, and that is when Hollow sits in the seat next to him, has Eri and Lue both were eating their ice cream. Lue had a Sunday, and Eri got one as well, they both ate and started to talk as well.**_

_**Hollow puts a cold soda in front of Kai it was a bottle one, and Kai looked up to see the soda, then looks to Hollow.**_

_**"Don't worry only I touched it, but I used a napkin," Hollow said looking back at him. Kai takes the soda once he pulled a rag from his pocket, and wipes it down. Hollow watched him and shakes her head.**_

_**"Grem boy," Hollow said, as she drinks her soda. Kai heard her and just looked to her.**_

_**" Bird brain," Kai answered her back.**_

_**"Bird brain, really who wears the crow peak," Hollow said.**_

_**"Who has the wings," Kai said.**_

_**Seeing these both go at it, Eri and Lue just watch and then Lue speaks**_

_**"Okay, we get it both of you are birds!" Lue said.**_

_**"Or you both make one bird," Eri stated.**_

_**"We are done, so let's go to the park across the street," Lue said, as Eri nods, and rushed off with Lue to play.**_

_**"Careful you two," Kai said softly and goes back to the papers in front of him. Hollow watched them go and then sees Kai with the papers all over the table now.**_

_**"Case papers?" Hollow asked knowing what it felt like since she had to win Lue in court when she came of age.**_

_**Kai nodded to her, and sighs within his mask.," Part of the case of getting Eri back to us. Getting to the point where Eri does not want to leave on the day she has too, and they keep pushing the court date back." Kai said to Hollow.**_

_**Hollow looked to see one of the papers, that had details to Eri's past, she picks it up and reads it, but Kai placed his gloved hand on it.**_

_**"Somethings are not your place yet to know Hollow," Kai stated. Hollow let it go and looked to Kai.**_

_**"Sorry, but it is easy to see, that this has something to do with you, her grandpa, and Eri," Hollow said.**_

_**"It does...but not with you," Kai stated again. Hollow drops it, and nods.**_

_**"Sure, okay, but look if you need help to let me know okay," Hollow said, and smiled to Kai.**_

_**"I know the pain of trying to fight to make up for a mistake." Hollow also added.**_

_**Both of them became quiet, and Hollow pulled out her cellphone, to see no one texted her yet. That is when a voice from the past could be heard calling to Hollow and Kai.**_

_**"Hollow, and Chisaki." Said Shoto who was walking over to them.**_

_**"Hollow when did you get back, and you're with...Kai." Deku said walking out from behind Shoto. Kai glared at Deku for his words, but Hollow turned to see Shoto, and gets up and hugs them both.**_

_**"Hello, heroes," Kai said in a cold tone.**_

_**"Hey Deku, and hey Shoto," Hollow said.**_

_**Both boys say hi to Hollow, and then take seats at the table. By this time Kai had put the papers away, and was not in the mood for heroes today.**_

_**Kai gets up from the table, not making an effort to even try to find common ground with these boys, but he saw how happy Hollow seemed to be around people her age at times.**_

_**"Hollow, once done come find me, along with Eri and Lue. Going to head over to the park since they are there." Kai said, then he turned his back to everyone, and walked away. Hollow just nod and smiled watching Kai go.**_

_**"Still cold-hearted at times I see," Shoto said.**_

_**"Well, he is not bad besides he is doing what he thinks is right. Like anyone of us would, besides he just wants Eri back with her right family, can't blame him for that."Hollow said.**_

_**Midoriya looked over to Hollow, and gives her a concerned look, "You have no idea what he did, do you?" Midoriya asked.**_

_**"What he did?" Hollow asked looking to both boys. Shoto sighed, and Midoryia did as well.**_

_**"Hollow, look I know it is most likely not our place to tell you, but you got a right to know if you plan on calling Kai your friend now, and those other villains," Midoriya said.**_

_**That is when Shoto nodded to agree with Midoriya has well. Both boys start to tell Hollow the whole truth of OverHaul and his connection to Eri. Hollow dropped her soda causing the bottle of soda to break once it hit the ground. Hollow looked to both of them, and panic and fear were written all over her face, and distrust was in her eyes. Midoriya felt a little bad for telling Hollow this, but it was the truth and in his eyes, she had the right to know. Shoto did not like seeing his childhood friend like this. He takes a seat next to her, and pulled her close and hugs her to comfort her nothing more.**_

_**"It's okay, now you know the truth, and to be honest you got the right to know. I..n't like the fact you and Lue are staying with him, why not you both stay with me and my family for the time being." Shoto said to Hollow. Hollow looked to Shoto and did not know what to say.**_

_**"But..if Lue and I stay with you, what of Eri? I would not feel right leaving her alone with Kai in the same house, also it's hard to see him has..." Hollow could not finish when she looked over to cross the street to see Kai watching Eri and Lue play. Eri was hiding between Kai's legs he seemed to be base or the pause person for when one of the kids would touch his jacket to need a break from the running and playing. Hollow felt her heart pound a little faster seeing Lue playing with Eri like that, and how calm he seemed to be around Kai as well. Then she felt a warm hand on her cheek pulling her sight to a light blue eye and brown one. She knew those eyes, and a warm smile formed on Shoto's face.**_

_**"Look then at least tomorrow, when Eri gets picked up to be sent to Aizawa's house since that is where she stays mostly when she leaves her grandpa's house okay. Then you will be much safer and happier at my place. None of us blame you for what happened to Tartarus anymore. I was able to talk to most of the heroes and more. Besides I got someone who can help with Lue's voice." Shoto said with a smile on his lips.**_

_**"You what a teacher for Lue's voice?" Hollow asked shocked. Shoto nods and laughs.**_

_**"Yes, after you and Cox left. Aizawa bought Lue up to his friend Present Mic. Mic wants to meet Lue and see how powerful his voice is." Shoto said.**_

_**"Mic will be a great teacher for Lue if anyone can get Lue to control his voice quirk it is Mic," Midoriya said and gives Hollow the info to Present Mic.**_

_**"Just call Mic anytime and tell him Midoriya, and Shoto told him about Lue. Mic will remember." Midoriya said. Hollow nodded, and thanks to them both, she takes the paper and placed it in her pocket. After an hour more, Shoto and Midoriya had to go, but they gave their cell numbers to Hollow and both were glad she was back so they could get to know her more. Hollow waved good-bye to them and starts to walk across the street to let Kai know they were gone.**_

_**(( OverHaul's POV))**_

_**Kai looked over to see Hollow coming over to him, Kai looked to his watch and realized it was getting evening time, almost dinner. Getting up from the bench, he called Eri and Lue to him. Both kids came, and both of their tummy's growled loudly.**_

_**"Time to go home now. Supper should be done, by the time we get back." Kai stated. Hollow walked over to them, and Eri along with Lue both rush over to Hollow and hug her tightly. Eri was very happy to have Hollow back with them, as she looked up to smile at Hollow. Hollow pets Eri's head, and Lue's. She bends down and kissed Lue's forehead, then turned to look at Eri. Kai could tell Hollow's body movement was different then before, the way she stared at Eri this time as if she feared for Eri. It made Kai wondered, what Midoriya and Shoto talked to Hollow about.**_

_**Kai shook the thought from his head for the time being, and all four started to walk back to the house. Hollow this time followed behind Eri and Lue. Keep her distances from Kai, Kai noticed this too, and part of him was getting annoyed a little at this, what happened to the carefree side of Hollow he grew to know. It was easy to see this act Hollow was doing, had both heroes written all over it. Kai sighed once they reached the door of the house, opening the door. Kai let the kids inside first, and let Hollow in before himself.**_

_**"..." Nothing was said has Hollow walked past him, and goes inside. Kai walked in as well. Supper time came and went, and both Eri and Lue were getting baths with Hollow's help. Eri liked the idea of a girl besides her being in the house now and liked the idea of a new friend living with her as well. **_

_**Kai was leaning against the outside of the house standing on a small balcony outside the second-floor hallway. He had his eyes closed and was listening to the city all around him. Chrono comes out with Mimic on his shoulder.**_

_**"Hey boss, thought you might be here." Mimic said, has Chrono sits Mimic on a small table, Chrono leans over the edge of the balcony rubs the back of his neck.**_

_**"Damn what a day, still had a few small problems with a few other groups who owed us money," Chrono said, but the deals and business got done. Kai looked to Chrono, and then to Mimic who was counting the money they just came back from collecting. Kai just did not speak, he closed his eyes again. Both Mimic and Chrono looked to Kai and knew something was off.**_

_**"Okay, what happened between you and angel wings today?" Mimic asked knowing his boss too well. Chrono nods.**_

_**"Kai, you're not acting like yourself, your cold and quiet, but not like this, "Chrono said.**_

_**Kai walked over to the two people he trusted the most since everything went to hell for them all, that is when Kai just gave them the load down of the outing he had with Hollow. Chrono and Mimic both listened.**_

_**"Seems like the heroes are getting used to Hollow and Lue has well." Mimic said making sense of it.**_

_**"Well that Shoto does know her from her past," Chrono said to them both.**_

_**Kai just nods, and did not like that idea, but what could he do at this point. Right now his own goal and getting Eri back was all his mind was set on, well what his mind should be set on, but finding another group of an outcast like the Yakuza had become within the last five years, thanks to Kai's choices in the past.**_

_**"What if they wanna make her a hero?" Mimic asked.**_

_**Chrono looked to Mimic, and then Kai raised his head.**_

_**"You mean ask her to be a hero? Did not think of it that far, but her quirk is special if she goes Lue follows no telling what hell they put the little guy through." Chrono stated.**_

_**"Doubt they will put him thought much. I doubt Aizawa would let Lue do anything just yet until they get Hollow on their side. No disrespect to, Cox, Luna, or Riku, but Hollow and Lue are the true prizes of their family, think about it, from what we have seen Hollow do with her quirk, think of anyone got to her. I can understand Cox better now and why that kid is so protective of her." Mimic said.**_

_**Kai listened to them both and speaks.**_

_**"Your right Mimic, they could try to ask her to be a hero. If they do, you both stop them at any cost."Kai ordered them both.**_

_**"I take it you are giving to the idea of making her one of us?" Chrono asked.**_

_**"Don't make me repeat myself Chrono," Kai said glaring at him.**_

_**Hearing the sliding door open, all three men looked over their shoulders to see Hollow coming out to the balcony, but when her eyes fell upon Kai. Which was not weird, but all three men could tell Hollow was acting weird.**_

_**"Sorry I did not know, you three were out here. I will leave." Hollow said, as she nods, and was about to leave when Mimic used his arm to close the sliding door on Hollow blocking her from going in, and blocking her path too. Hollow looked to Mimic, and have a questioning look on her face. Mimic then placed his arm back to its normal size.**_

_**"What gives Mimic?" Hollow asked. **_

_**"Could ask you the same kid? Why walk away, when you never did it before. Cox makes you hate us that much already?" Mimic asked.**_

_**Hollow heard his words, and felt awful a little understanding what he meant, she never would walk away before. She got to know these three a little enough to trust them has friends.**_

_**"It is a force of habit you can say," Hollow said walking over to them, and goes to stand next to Chrono, and look out to the city below them. Kai looked over to Hollow and kept his thoughts on the matter right now to himself. Chrono looked over to Kai, and sighed, and then turned his head to Hollow.**_

_**"So what did Shoto and Midoriya wanna be hero talk to you about. Sorry, Hollow, we can tell your acting weird since they talked to you. Yes, I know we three don't keep things from each other or make each other worry. Us three learned to trust each other, and know when the other is not acting weird. Since you seem to always know when we are three together. We can tell your not your carefree self like normal. Not the angel wings we came to know." Chrono said.**_

_**Hollow looked up to him, and heard angel wings.," angel wings?" Hollow asked blinking.**_

_**"Come on we don't call each other by our real names around here, what makes you think we are going to do the same to you Besides Mimic came up with it, and we see you have our wings around here in this crazy bird nest we live in. In other words your like OverHaul's wings as well. Since you did come back with Lue." Chrono said, has Hollow blushed a little hearing Chrono's words. Kai looked to Chrono and was about to hit him, but Hollow spoke.**_

_**"Sorry...I...just what Shoto and Midoriya told me," Hollow said.**_

_**Chrono and Mimic both smirked to each other and looked to their boss knowing they had broken the ice. Kai raised his head and looked to Hollow, his golden eyes on her. Hollow looked to him, and then the others.**_

_**"What did they tell you wings?" Mimic asked.**_

_**Hollow told them everything that Midoriya and Shoto had said and even-handed Kai the paper with Present Mic's info on it.**_

_**"I see so they took it upon themselves to tell you our past." Mimic said.**_

_**Chrono just leans into the side of the balcony and sighed annoyed highly.**_

_**"Asses. I wondered if they would like it if we told people about their past, or what I saw in Tartarus when I was there." Chrono said not caring anymore about holding up the respect bar.**_

_**Kai looked to Chrono, and then to the paper Hollow handed. Kai reads it over a few times in his head, and then out loud for Mimic and Chrono to hear on purpose. Both men looked at their boss and smirk. Hollow blinked, and looked to all three of them, she looked to their smirked faces, not liking the idea of this.**_

_**"Ummm do I wanna know?" Hollow just asked, has she shook her head.**_

_**Kai hands her the paperback, "Lue, can go if he wants to, to get his quirk under control, none of us around here know what type of quirk. Just the address we know too well." Kai said to Hollow.**_

_**"The address?!" Hollow asked confused. Chrono laughs and pets Hollow on top of the head.**_

_**"You and Lue ain't going there alone fuck that," Chrono said.**_

_**"It has the Todoroki home." Mimic stated to Hollow.**_

_**"So. I know Shoto and his siblings." Hollow said.**_

_**Kai looked to her and grabs her chin to look up at him.**_

_**"His father is the reason his mother is like she is now, and we all know the scar on his face is from his father. You think I'm going to let you and Lue walk in that place alone with a man like that still on the loose. I know what it is like to be the crazy, maybe I still do." Kai said looking to Hollow, Hollow saw the look in his eyes since it was the same look Cox got when it came to protecting his own. Hollow did not know if she should feel happy, or very worried about this. Still Hollow knew they were telling the truth since she knew it has well.**_

_**"Sorry, but it is part of our job to know about those who beat us once upon a time. Besides your one of us. Well, you will be if you just say yes to the job kiddo, besides like I told Cox you won't get a better offer unless you play hero or villain with those asses out there." Mimic said. Hollow looked over to him and then thinks for a second.**_

_**"May I tell you my answer later? I need time to think of it on my own without Cox being here." Hollow asked, knowing she was going to need to think about this correctly and needed to make up her mind herself, without an outside voice on this matter. She knew whatever she picked would effect Lue has well. Hollow tells them goodnight and walked back into the house. Hollow walked past Eri's room and saw two lumps under the blanket letting her know Lue was sleeping with Eri. **_

_**Hollow smiled at the sight, and goes into the room, and tucks them both in. Kissing Lue on the forehead, then she looked to Eri. Hollow sat down and just stared at Eri knowing the truth now on Eri fully, she could not help, but feel like Eri needed to be protected more. Maybe even a female figure around has well. Hollow sighed thinking and gets up not wanting to push too much on the matter tomorrow was going to be a bitch in her mind either way.**_

_**The next day came, and Hollow found herself with Lue in front of the doors of the Todoroki household. Since this was the first time she had been here since her mother's passing, she did not know what to think, but she felt safe there was a reason for this.**_

_**Knocking on the door, Hollow waited for an answer, that is when a blonde long hair man opened the door. It was the head butler of the Todoroki home. Hollow bows to the butler, so Lue does the same thing to show respect.**_

_**"You must be Miss Hollow and Lue. Please my young master Todoroki and his father along with the company are waiting for your arrival." Said the butler who started to show them the way to the living room. Once at the big doorway, the butler opens it up and spoke.**_

_**"Miss. Alexander and her brother are here." Said the Butler, and then leaves. **_

_**Hollow walked in to see Midoriya, Bakugou, Shoto seating on the couch. On the other side of the living room was Aizawa, Present Mic, and even Enji Todoroki aka Endeavor. Hollow froze a bit seeing Enji there, but she heard Lue just growl loudly causing every glass in the room to break. That is when Present Mic took his headphones off and looked over to see Lue.**_

_**"Well looks like Aizawa was not lying about this little Lue being once heck of a voice quirk." Present Mic said walking over to Hollow and Lue.**_

_**Lue looked to Present Mic, and then to Hollow has if asking your joking right. Hollow just glared at him to be respectful at all times.**_

_**"So Lue you got a voice to make people's ear bleed, do you? Sure you ain't part of my family kiddo. I know what it is like to be living in America, and then get asked to come here. Just between us, its Aizawa's fault I came to live here and be a teacher." Mic said. Aizawa just looked annoyed.**_

_**"Mic, really now? My fault if I can remember you had no place to live at the time." Aizawa stated, and gets up from the table, and walks over to them as well.**_

_**"Hello, Hollow and Lue. Long time no seek. Kind of shocked to see you two out, here again, figured it would be Riku or Luna I would see."Aizawa said.**_

_**"Well, things happen to be honest, anyway are you sure this Mr. Present Mic can help my Lue?" Hollow asked out of concern. Mic smiled, and hands Hollow some headphones, and puts his headphones on Lue. Then Mic looked to everyone else in the room, and all they all did the same, has Mic used his quirk to break every glass in the room to prove to Hollow, that he was no joke. Hollow's eyes blinked a little, and her ears were ringing just a little. Lue's mouth drops to the ground, and then he giggles happily.**_

_**"Sissy! Can he be my teacher, please! I promise to listen and use my voice only when you say from now on or when Overhaul or Cox tells me." Lue asked excitedly. Hollow was still blinking and looked to Mic.**_

_**"Sure you got the job if Lue wants it. " Hollow to Mic, has they both shake hands.**_

_**"DONE DEAL!" Mic said excitedly himself, has he shook Hollow's hand. Aizawa chuckled at the scene before him. It had been a while since he saw his friend like this with a new student.**_

_**That is when Shoto went over and hugs Hollow happily from behind., "I knew you would say yes to this for Lue. Mic is the best when it comes to this quirk." Shoto said this, is when Endeavor saw his son, acting happy for once with pure joy, and he gets up from the table.**_

_**"Hollow, it has been a while since I saw you and your siblings. I had no idea you were back until Shoto told me himself. I heard of your mother's passing shortly after she gave birth to Louise. I am sorry, she was a great hero among her kind." Endeavor said. Hollow just bows to him.**_

_**"Thank you, Mr. Todoroki for your kind words, but my mother gave up the hero life shortly after she became a mother," Hollow said. Endeavor looked to the young Hollow and could not help, but see how much Hollow was like Rosa. A female voice could be heard coming from the staircase from behind them.**_

_**"Mother., "Shoto said, letting go of Hollow. Hollow turned around as well to see Shoto's mother Rei standing there. Rei looked to see everyone, then her eyes fell on Hollow, to Rei it was like looking in the past of her childhood, for she was friends with Rosa back in UA at the time. Rei felt tears run down her face, for it has been many years since she laid eyes on the young Hollow, and then she looked to see Lue.**_

_**"Hollow...little Hollow...oh my...you like just like your mother, and so does Louise," Rei said.**_

_**Hollow did not know what to say. Rei had been her mother's best friend, and Hollow looked to her frozen in place now. Rei saw this and walked over to Hollow. Rei placed her hands on Hollow's cheeks, causing Hollow to look up to Rei.**_

_**"Shhh, it's okay...your...here...now..."Rei said that is when Hollow lost it and cries har into Rei's chest. Rei holds her tightly back. Rei could tell Hollow was baring a lot, and Rei looked around, to see three others missing.**_

_**"Where...is...the others...your siblings...my god-children?" Rei asked waiting quietly for Hollow to answer. Lue blinked wondering why Hollow was crying, and why this woman was holding Hollow.**_

_**"Who are you?" Lue asked letting go of Mic's hand rushed over to Hollow. Rei saw Lue and smiled sweetly at him."I am...your...god-mother.."Rei said. Lue tilts his head, and looked to Hollow, as Hollow wipes her tears away. She looked down at Lue.**_

_**"Yes, Lue she is, just part of our lives put on hold since we lived in America, has for my older siblings better if I tell you myself, Aunt Rei," Hollow stated, that is when Mic took Lue to go teach him, and Hollow was able to tell everyone else what was going on, and nothing more then that. She did trust Shoto and Rei, but not the others around this table.**_

_**Rei just nods looking to Hollow," Cox is a lot like Rosa being like that, I'm afraid Riku has her carefree attitude to much...and Luna well is like her father which I'm glad she is well-spoken like Rosa...for her sake..."Rei said that is when the double doors closed with Bakugou closing them to keep unwanted people out.**_

_**"Blow up boy, reason why your closing those doors?" Hollow asked not caring for Bakugou to much.**_

_**"Calm down Hollow, we want to talk to you grown-up to grown-up without kids hearing," Shoto said.**_

_**Bakugou's eyes twitched, "Oh you just wait for glass doll you just wait, I will blow you up to shards." Bakugou stated.**_

_**"Try me," Hollow said.**_

_**Bakugou was able to speak when Midoriya pulled Bakugou to the side.**_

_**"Kacchan, not now, you know why we are all here to help Lue control his quirk, and also to ask Hollow if she wants to join us? Right now being hotheaded is not going to help us or her, since she is with the Yakuza. Getting her away from them and Lue away from them too is for their safety. No telling what Kai is planning to do with her." Midoriya said out of concern for Hollow and Lue both, has he looked over to Hollow. Who was talking to Aizawa and Endeavor at this point? **_

_**"So you want me to join the pro-heroes? I don't know, to be honest, I don't know the first thing about being a pro-hero. I have spent most of my life hiding in the gray areas, while heroes and villains have stayed on the white and black areas." Hollow said.**_

_**"Yes, we do. We have seen you on the battlefield, and from what I have heard you are very well talented to be a hero with some training with the right people." Aizawa stated.**_

_**"Hollow, I would be one of the people helping to train you. So you won't be alone in doing this at all. Someone with your quirk would be a great hero." Shoto said to try to make Hollow feel more comfortable in the whole deal.**_

_**"You would Shosho?" Hollow asked him.**_

_**Shoto nodded to her, "We would also help you Hollow, myself and Bakugou here. He might seem hot-headed, but he saw your quirk at work as you did his. He has respect for your quirk and power Hollow, don't let Kacchan get to you."Midoriya said with a friendly smile.**_

_**Hollow looked up to him and smiles back as she nods to him.**_

_**"I respect your power to Bakugou," Hollow said, looking over to Bakugou. Bakugou looked to Hollow and just turns away quickly.**_

_**"Damn nerd." He said softly, both Midoriya and Shoto both laugh hearing Bakugou laugh.**_

_**"That means he is getting used to you," Shoto said.**_

_**"Shut up Icy-Hot," Bakugou said, has Shoto gave that look to Hollow has if saying see what I mean.**_

_**Hollow giggled at this, then everyone heard clapping coming from the doorway of the dining-room now. Everyone turned their heads to see Chrono standing there on the right side of the door, and Mimic seating on his shoulder. The clapping was coming from behind them, has OverHaul walked in, has he gets done clapping loving the fact they put on this show.**_

_**"The best show I have seen yet from pro-heroes. Without the catch coming next." Overhaul said, with Eri walking in behind him. Eri had her hair up in pigtails and was wearing white shorts and a unicorn shirt that her grandpa got her. She was always wearing a white small child bird mask over her face. She saw Hollow and runs over to her.**_

_**"Hollow!" Eri said, and Hollow picked her up once Eri was next to her.**_

_**"Hey, Eri, "Hollow said poking the end of the mask, Eri giggles taking it off, and pulled it down.**_

_**"It just came in. I wanted to show you!" Eri said, then sees Aizawa.**_

_**"Aizawa!" Eri said getting down from Hollow, and rushed over to him, and hugged him tightly.**_

_**Hollow smiled, then looked to OverHaul.**_

_**"Sorry, Wings we left you for a bit but needed to get Eri and bring her back. Can't have people saying we kidnapped." Mimic said.**_

_**Hollow felt her heart want to jump, she felt safer now with Chrono, and Mimic there, but also with Overhaul there, and knowing all three was there this time around.**_

_**"So Angel Wings I take it they made the offer I thought they would? Or they just telling the words you wanna hear?" Mimic asked knowing bullshit when he heard it.**_

_**"Alright spill the rest of the beans?" Chrono asked knowing there was more. Overhaul just looked to Hollow, and Hollow looked to him. Chrono was behind Hollow and pushed her closer to Overhaul so she was behind Mimic and saw and looked to Chrono, but this time he just shook his head.**_

_**Midoriya and Shoto both seen, and was about to go to Hollow, but Chrono and Mimic blocked their paths.**_

_**"Mimic, Chrono enough let the heroes play heroes if they want too. We only came to pick up Hollow, and drop Eri off." Kai finally spoke and sighed within his mask.**_

_**"Oh now, plague doctor speaks." Bakugou states.**_

_**Kai looked over to Bakugou and smirked under his plague mask.**_

_**"Your right, I am the plague doctor, the one and the only Overhaul as well. Bakugou maybe you need a plague doctor for that mouth of yours. Who about you makes an appointment with me? I promise on Angel Wings that I won't overhaul you too much." Kai said with a cold tone. Kai looked dead at Bakugou waiting for Bakugou to make another smart remark since it seems to be his style of doing so. The room was quiet to quiet in fact, Hollow looked to everyone knowing good and well a lot of this had to do with the past still, if not more now.**_

_**Hollow felt out of place now and felt like her being here just made things only more worse, then better in her mind. She crossed her arms not wanting to get involve more then she was. That is when she felt someone pull on her boot string.**_

_**"Mind kiddo?' Mimic asked pointing to her shoulder. Hollow shrugged at this point, and bend down for Mimic to jump on her shoulder. Mimic could tell that Hollow was a bit out of place in the room now.**_

_**"Sorry Kiddo, we put you on the spot but don't worry. OverHaul figured this would happen so he made a call." Mimic said.**_

_**"Made a call? What call could he make?" Hollow asked Mimic, and Mimic looked to her, and then pointed. Hollow looked over to see a portal opens, and out came Riku, Cox, and Luna all three with bags in their shoulders.**_

_**Hollow's eyes widen seeing her siblings there in front of her. Riku was grinning big like an idiot he was, Cox just looked to Hollow and smirked shaking his head. Luna giggled and placed her hands on her hips.**_

_**"So leave without us so unfair," Riku said rushing over to Hollow, and picked her up, with Mimic on her shoulder. Riku then looked around with Hollow in his arms, he saw Rei.**_

_**"Aunt Rei..." Riku said causing Cox and Luna both to walk over to her. Rei looked to them and placed her hands over her mouth seeing Cox and Luna was like a blast from the past. Riku set Hollow down, then went over to Rei. Rei hugged them both, once she got to Cox she placed her hands on his face like she did Hollow.**_

_**Cox swallowed hard not able to speak right now, "hey...aunt rei...long time no seek."Was all Cox was able to get out. Cox held her hands, and they were cold as always.**_

_**"Cold has always I see," Luna said holding her hand too now.**_

_**"I'm glad Hollow was not alone in this mess. Thanks, Overhaul for calling me." Cox said moving away from his god-mother and turned to look at the heroes in the room now.**_

_**"So which one wants to make a deal with Hollow and Lue now behind our back?" Cox asked looking at them this time.**_


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Broken NightinGlass

Luna, Riku, and Cox along with Overhaul, Chrono were sitting down listening to the other half of the story for Hollow to join their side. Overhaul at this point was thinking this was enough of his time, but he just looked over to Hollow, who he noticed had not moved her to graze from the heroes.

"So what is why we want to give Hollow this chance to become a pro-hero, but also you three as well," Aizawa said, no longer hiding the fact they wanted the whole Alexander clan on their side at this point.

"Sorry, not a chance for me." Cox answered quickly to Aizawa, "Being a hero is not my thing, never has been, and it never will be. Too many things have been done badly in the name of heroes, just like villains." Cox finished.

"Also things..good things have been done in the name of heroes as well," Midoriya said.

"Like good things have been done in the name of villains," Riku said after Midoriya, making a point. Hollow once again felt the air in the room again get tense and more. She felt her glass cling together this time since the air was so tense. Hollow just rubs the back of her head, and gets up, not knowing what to say or do, Hollow, walks out of the dining room, and into the hallway. Hollow let a sigh come from her lips, as she leans against the hallway wall. Looking to the doors she just came out of, she just moves from the wall. She walked until Hollow found herself at the entrance of the garden. Hearing birds sing, and bees buzzing around, Hollow went deeper into the garden not caring how lost she got right now.

The garden was like a maze of its own, leave it to the Todorokis to have a garden like this. Everything about this house was big, until Hollow looked up into the sky, and watched a bird fly away. Hollow looked to the left, and then the right, seeing no one around her at all, her wings slowly open this time with peace within them, but not their owner. As if reading her mind, the large pair of glass wings open up wide, and within minutes they had Hollow up into the air far from the ground. Taking off into the blue sky away from the Todoroki home, for now, Hollow needed peace of mind, and so her wings were going to give her that, if they only could sense no other person or creature could at times. Pair of blue eyes saw this take place, and Luna just laughed and walked back into the dining room.

"Sorry, but no one is going to get an answer out of Hollow today, or tonight," Luna stated, has she opens her fan to fan herself.

Everyone looked to Luna to hear her speak, as Cox and Riku both looked to each other, and smiled.

"I take it her wings carried her off again," Cox said.

Luna just nodded with a sly smile on her lips.

"Her wings have a mind of their own," Riku said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, everyone if my sister's wings think this is not the right time to make her think, then I gotta agree with them. So I guess this meeting is over." Cox said, has he looked over to Overhaul, and Chrono wondering how they were going to take it. Cox knew either way Overhaul was going to have to get used to his sister in this way, along with the heroes who wanted them all.

"Wait her wings took off on their own?" Midoriya asked before they all could leave rushing out the door.

"Of course you all must be crazy if you think quirks don't on their own at times, I know Hollow's does as our mothers did before her, and my grandmother's, "Riku said.

"So it's a quirk been in your family for a while." He spoke.

Riku just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Listen, green boy, yes it has been, so yea the quirk thinks on its own. Go to your homework now." Riku said getting into the car after Mimic, since Alexander was going to stay with them for the time being, just for the night since the old man would want to see these three as well, and know they were back.

Meanwhile, Hollow was high in the sky away from the world below and wanted to keep it that way even until nightfall if not longer if her wings wanted it.

"Okay, you two whatever you want today. I'm sick of rules and the outcome of it all for now." Hollow told her wings, as they both flew her higher until it was just the clouds around her.

The Summer sun reflected in her wings causing a rainbow color to hit the clouds around her. Hollow sits on a cloud, and the world up here was quiet and peaceful, no quirk users, no fighting, no heroes, no villains at all. Hollow crossed her legs and placed her right arm on her knee, and her left hand on her chin placing her left elbow on her right arm. She sat on the cloud to think of the choices she was given that day.

"Hero...or...whatever the Yakuza is these days..or family. Fuck my life." Hollow said.

"Fuck your life kid? I don't think you need to be saying that yet at your age. Wait until you get my age than say it." Said a male voice coming from above Hollow.

Hollow looked up to see Hawks staring down at her, "Do think I did not think I would be seeing you anytime kiddo." Hawks said flying down on the cloud Hollow was on.

"Hawks!" Someone called from below, has both Hawks and Hollow looked down to see Fumikage calling for Hawks since Hawks was playing hooky for the day.

"Who is that?" Hollow asked.

"That would be Fumikage, someone I am helping to become a pro-hero, and my sidekick for the time being. You think the kid would get the catch by now." Hawks said answering Hollow.

"He wears a bird mask?" Hollow asked again.

"No, his quirk made him born with that face. You know kinda like how you and I both got wings. No real say in it." Hawks said.

"Come on! Come meet his kiddo. By the way, he acts too serious for his good and formal so just been warned." Hawks said, and flies down, Hollow just watched and then shrugs as she takes off after Hawks.

Both landing on the ground, in front of Fumikage. He looked to Hawks knowing they both had a job to do, but Hawks was trying to play hooky again like normal at times.

"Listen, kid, we already did the job we needed to do for the day, besides the other one is just doing the paperwork. Besides, I think we can get it to it later. Anyway, look at what I find." Hawks said to Fumikage, has he pointed to Hollow.

"Fumikage this is Hollow Alexander. Hollow this is Tokoyami Fumikage." Hawks said to both of them, letting them meet each other for the first time.

"Nice to meet you Fumikage," Hollow said softly, has she bowed to show respect.

"Nice to meet you to Alexander," Fumikage said bowing back as well. Both of them then looked to Hawks, who had taken off again, by this time so they thought.

"Look I tell you what Fumikage. I will go do the paperwork now if you stay with Hollow since she is new to the area and all. Take this has an order and learn to be free will has a bird for once okay. Your only 19 same age has Hollow I can tell. So why not take a chill day. I will pick you up in the evening time, and we can walk Hollow home together." Hawks said to Fumikage and takes off before Fumikage could answer.

Fumikage just sighed seeing Hawks take off again, and was annoyed just a little. The silence was all between Hollow and Fumikage for a bit, until Hollow spoke, "So I take it, he is a pain in the ass?" Hollow asked.

Fumikage looked to Hollow, who seemed to be just as confused as he was about this whole idea. He just nodded, that is when Hollow took this has the time to just leave. Hollow starts to walk, only to feel someone following her, she turned away to see Fumikage following her. She thought maybe they both had to go the same way, until about five blocks in. Hollow just turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, why are you following me?" Hollow asked.

Fumikage looked to her, and with a serious look, "Hawks said to chill together has an order." he spoke.

Hollow had a dumbfounded look on her face, not believing this boy in front of her.

"Just because it is an order, I don't think he meant it like that," Hollow said trying to get Fumikage to understand.

"Still it would look bad on me to not do an order Hawks gives me. I want to be a Pro-Hero someday so any order given by a hero I will do. Dark Shadow and I both must." Fumikage stated.

Hollow was about to speak when she heard the name Dark Shadow."Dark Shadow who the heck is that?" She asked.

Fumikage called Dark Shadow to appear, and Hollow jumps back a little has her wings go around her due to her jumping. Dark Shadow was gone, once Hollow's wings did the folding around her.

"Dark Shadow...where did you go?" Fumikage asked confused.

Hollow shook her head," Wow was not expecting that to happen, and has for your shadow friend, hang on damn these wings." Hollow said, and pushed her wings open wide, only for Dark Shadow to return to Fumikage. Fumikage looked up to Dark Shadow and was glad to see his friend back.

"What happen to you?" Fumikage asked him.

"I can answer that one Fumikage. My wings felt me jump and therefor folded around me, normally quirks go bye-bye for a bit until I can get my wings to unfold." Hollow said pushing her wings down more," once again I am very very sorry your friend was gone from you." Hollow said feeling bad now.

Both teens looked to each other, and Dark Shadow looked to Hollow.

"So you can stop quirks as Sensai Aizawa can?" Fumikage asked.

"Yes, I am just like Aizawa in a way, and help make them stronger, enchanting weapons, and control glass. That is my quirk. By the way, a dark shadow is kool if that is your quirk. My brother Riku can control black mist, and has a speed quirk." Hollow said.

Dark Shadow started to mess with Hollow's glass wings, "Dark Shadow is nice and let her wings go, that is rude. Forgive him, he has a mind of a child most of the time, but he means well." Fumikage said, not able to control Dark Shadow at times. Hollow could see this and laughs since it tickled her wings. That is when her wings moved on their own, not liking the fact they were being touched.

"My wings do the same, I have no control over them. They to have a mind of their own." Hollow said in between giggles of her own. Fumikage finally got Dark Shadow to leave the wings alone, and Hollow was wiping tears of laughter from her face at this point. Fumikage saw this, and he too chuckled a little. Both of them could not hold back laughter, since it meant in someways they understood each other, not being able to control their quirks at times.

"I'm sorry, not laughed that hard all day I needed that," Hollow said.

"I guess I needed it too in some ways," Fumikage said to Hollow.

Hollow thought for a moment, and wondered, "So what do heroes in training on chill days?" Hollow asked. Fumikage looked to her and knew what he liked to do, and thought it would not hurt to show another bird friend round the city and what he liked to do. So Fumikage did just that, half the day spent and gone, that is when Fumikage and Hollow bump into Midoriya, and Bakugou who were leaving the Soda Shop.

"Ouch!" Hollow said bumping into Midoriya at this time. Bakugou just let Midoriya fall.

"Nice walking nerds." He said.

"Bakugou, no need to be so rude," Fumikage said, has he helped up Hollow and Midoriya both.

"Sorry, Midoriya," Hollow said.

"No, problem really, no harm is done right?" He said. Hollow nods to him, and then looks to Bakugou.

"If it is not the little bom bom man," Hollow said since she heard him call her a nerd.

"Little bom bom man, what has your feathers ruffled bird girl!"Bakugou shouted. and Hollow just let her wings spread out, as she growled.

Both were about to go at it until Fumikage pulled Hollow away, and Midoriya did the same thing to Bakugou.

"I got a better idea to let's hang out all of us, we are about to meet up with Shoto who was looking for you Hollow since you took off from his house," Midoriya stated. Hollow did feel bad when she remembered she took off without saying a word to anyone, which meant she took off without letting Cox or the others know.

"Oh damn?! I never told anyone I was leaving, my wings read my mind, and they took me off." Hollow stated to all three boys at this point.

"Don't worry about it. Shoto and everyone understood. Your siblings went with the Yakuza, for the time being, to talk to the old man again, and let him they were back in the city. So no worries. let's go hang out, besides it will give us a chance to know each other without adults around." Midoriya said.

"Or without plans and orders too. Getting sick of the whole gotta choice aside shit. No wonder you took off." Bakugou said.

Hollow nods and all four new-found friends took off to find Shoto, and spend the day together like normal teens. Hollow had days like this so getting to hang with teens or young adults her age the day went on, and Hollow got to meet different type of young heroes her age, and it was different to Hollow all of this was new to her, something she had not had a chance to be apart of, or more. It made her think, this was the life her mother gave up when she became pregnant with Cox. As the sun was setting, Hollow had said goodbye to everyone, even Fumikage who needed to go find Hawks, but he and Hollow both got each other's numbers for when he had a day to chill again in his orders. This time Hollow was left with Shoto since he wanted to show her the hero museum that even had a history of her mother. Something Shoto figured Hollow would want to see of her mother.

Once inside the museum Hollow could tell it looked like it was about to close, "Shoto, why does, is look like it is about to close?" Hollow asked him.

"Because it is, and no we are free to be hereafter hours for heroes, part of the whole deal," Shoto said walking with Hollow.

"I see I guess it would be part of the deal of being a hero, I would not know," Hollow said walking alongside Shoto, and her attention went to a large big of All Might and his sidekick Bright Star. Hollow rushed over to it, and Shoto watched her go, has he smiled. Hollow looked up to it, and then down to the plate that had words written on it.

"All Might and Bright Star, together with the superhero team of all time. Our hearts and minds go out to thank them both for their duty to the city and all of Japan." Hollow read out loud. Hollow had a serious look on her face, has she looked back up at the picture. One hall had All Might history and the other Bright Star history. Hollow wasted no time to chose, as she went to the hall with her mother's history. Shoto wanted to give Hollow time to herself, and let her be. So here went down the All Might history hall.

Hollow looked into the glass cases to see things or papers written or belong to her mother at one point in time until she got to the end of the hall to see that the last picture of her mother hangs at the end. She looked at the picture and read the year. It was a year before Cox was born, Hollow looked away, and it seemed even Japan knew more of her mother being a hero, then being a person, hell not even Hollow knew of her mother has much of a person or hero. She looked around and the only thing missing was when Bright Star met Kurogiri.

"Figures no one would have that piece of life on her, so means she had to know him up to this point when this picture was taken. Daddy, what am I to do?" Hollow asked out loud, as she fell to her knees on the floor. Looking up at the picture of her mother, she thought about the day's events and what she was told and seen and even did. Hollow felt her heartbeat fast in her chest and felt the worry get to her again, but that is when a piece of glass shined in the lights of the ceiling. Hollow turned her head and gets up making her way to the piece of glass, She knew this piece of glass came from her mother's wings. Hollow placed her hands on the glass case, has the glass feather started to glow lightly, causing Hollow's wings to open wide and move each time the glass feather glow. Looking over her shoulder, she saw no sign of anyone around, so Hollow moved her right hand into the air, then closed her hand into a fist, once she did the glass case started to shake and slowly crack on its own. Hollow shakes her fist slowly, and the glass case shakes harder until it cracked right above the glass feather. The glass feather responds to Hollow's wings and makes its way out of the large crack in the case, once it did Hollow grabs the feather, and looks at it. Inside the feather, was black mist.

"Momma, Daddy..." Hollow said softly, but then she heard shatters of glass around her seeing the good and well, someone had broken one of the glass feathers she gave out. It reformed in her hand, and she looked to it.

"Riku...no...wait..Cox's feather," Hollow said knowing it was time for her to get back. The clock in the museum strikes ten clocks at night. Hollow realized it had been late when she got to the museum with Shoto, but she would feel bad for just leaving without saying goodbye. So Hollow goes to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. That is when Shoto texted her.

"Sorry, got called away on a hero job. Make it up to you later." Hollow read her text message and wrote Shoto back.

"Be careful and no problem. Thank you." She wrote and heads out of the museum, and once outside she opens her wings and takes off into the night sky.

Hollow landed in the front yard of the Yakuza's household. She could only imagine what her siblings were going to say or do at this point, or what Overhaul would say at this point. Going inside Hollow heard a concern Luna and Cox in the living room of the house. Coming inside the living room, a passed out Lue was sleeping on Riku's lap, and poor Riku looked like he had been through hell and back. Riku looked to see Hollow there, and gets up, and happily and shakily hands a passed out Lue to Hollow. Hollow looked to Riku and blinked.

"Next time you are gone for a day...take..demonic voice...with you.." Riku said walking to the guest room he and Cox were sharing right now, until tomorrow. Hollow looked down to a sleeping Lue form, and gently rubs her form into his, has he smiled in his sleep. Cox just walked up to Hollow and had earplugs in his ears.

"I take it he took it the hardest," Hollow said not thinking Lue would be that bad.

"Only until bed-time. Kinda late ain't you?" Cox asked in a pissed off tone. Hollow rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess my fault, because I needed time to clear my head," Hollow said turning away from Cox's gaze.

"What do you think!" Cox said.

"You know what it is not fair, okay. I do the best I can, and the one time I am gone normal then I am. You get pissy because you can't handle a seven-year-old, who is your brother." Hollow sid snapping back.

"Don't you fucking dare, say I can't handle him, he was crying for you, or did you forget who he chose after the mother was shattered!" Cox said snapping back as well.

"Wait for you two calm down," Luna said trying to get both of them to break it up.

"No fuck you! I do fucking dare at this point." Hollow said. Cox growls and was about to use his quirk on Hollow, as the lights in the whole house went out, and that is when Hollow's wings opened up wide.

"Bring it on the light ass!" Hollow shouted. The fighting between Cox and Hollow could be heard from the base under the house. Kai became annoyed hearing shouting, and then the lights went out. Chrono rose from the couch and sighed.

"I told light ass to calm down when she came home." Mimic said knowing good and well the second voice was Hollows. Kai was already gone from the room and was walking upstairs, to see Hollow and Cox both head to head right now. Kai could see Cox has a burst lip letting him know that Hollow or her wings got a hit on him. Kai placed his hand on the ground causing the ground to break causing it to break right down the middle between Hollow and Cox. Both of them stop and looked over to see Kai standing there. Hollow folded her wings into her back, and Cox put his hands down causing the lights to come back on in the house. Kai just looked to Cox giving him a look right now, then Kai looked to Hollow giving her cold stare, and placed his now gloved up hand out. Kai did not pay attention to Cox's words at this point.

"Come now," Kai said calmly to Hollow. Hollow could see the annoyed look in Kai's eyes. To be honest Kai was doing this to get space in between both siblings up to this point. Kai had a lot on his plate already, and the last thing he needed was this on it too. So why not take the youngest one away from the oldest one, since Kai did seem to have some ways with Hollow if only a little, she did seem to listen to him more then Cox.

(( OverHaul's POV ))

"For fuck's sake." Kai thought to himself hearing two voices shout from upstairs, "The boss just went to sleep too." Kai thought again, and gets up from playing an old Japanese board game with Chrono, as Mimic was watching the news. Chrono had risen from the couch, and shook his head. Mimic spoke something, but Kai was too annoyed to care at this point. Once Kai had gone upstairs, he looked to see Luna shaking her head and just throws her hands up into the air with both her siblings.

"Good luck." was all Luna said leaving annoyed Kai to handle this. That is when Kai used his quirk to the fighting to cause it to stop breaking the ground right in between the middle of them both. Placing his glove back on, Kai held his gloved hand out now for Hollow to take, and had no longer wanted to hear from Cox at this point. Kai felt Hollow's hand in his, has he closed his hand onto Hollow's and pulled her, has he went back into the house. Going back down the stairs, Kai was walking slower for Hollow to keep up, but cox was right behind them, now at this point, everything has a breaking point, and Cox following after Hollow since she went off with Kai since Kai ordered for her too. That was Kai's breaking point, due to day's events, and also other things. Kai just pulled Hollow in front of him, and looked down at her, and nodded for her to go into the room ahead of them both.

"Go, Chrono and Mimic are there," Kai said, he waited for Hollow to go into the room, then he looked to Cox, and glared coldly, knowing now it was time to put Cox in his place. Kai would deal with Hollow later right now, his blowing point was Cox.

(( End of His POV))

Hollow came into the room to see Chrono and Mimic both seatings down.

"I think OverHaul is about to kick my brother's ass. Or the other way around." Hollow stated. Both Chrono and Mimic jump up, and open the door a little, but they were not the only one, since well everyone in the eight bullets could hear them talking, and the lights flashing on and off due to Cox's quirk.

Chrono looked on, and then down to Hollow, "Well, the boss has fought us all before, that is how we learned our place and who was stronger than who, and more loyal than the other back then, but maybe your brother needs the wake-up call. More powerful the quirk more people learn their place in the world. Believe me, we all have in this group." Chrono said to Hollow.

"Wait this is my fault.."Hollow said, about to head out, but Chrono grabs Hollow by the arm, only for Hollow to pull hard," got to stop this, I can't let them both go at it since I got a bad feeling about this, they can do their guy thing later not now, so forgive me Chrono." Hollow said, as she knew the arm that Chrono was holding was made up of glass all the way, so with a wave of her right hand the left arm shattered loudly causing Hollow to have one good arm.

Yes, Hollow shattered her arm to make Kai and Cox both stop this, the other eight bullets are seen this has well. The shattered cause both Cox and Kai to look over to see Hollow panting, and with one arm now, the shattered pieces of Hollow's left arm was now all over the ground.

"Hollow..." Cox said finally not in anger, but concern and realized why she did it, Kai just stared at Hollow, then felt eyes on all of them. Kai looked around, and sighed fixing himself up, and calming his-self down. Walking away from Cox, Kai walked over to Hollow and then the ground.

"Explain.." He spoke. Hollow did just that, has Kai nods.

"Finish here, and then come see me," Kai said going back into the room walking past Mimic and Chrono.

Hollow watched Kai walk away, and then looked over to Cox. Cox rushed over to her and looked to Hollow.

"I'm sorry...I came home late and fought with you." Hollow stated.

"I'm sorry I'm a hard ass, and still to grow up some it seems. Jut put yourself together, and go see what the new boss wants." Cox said.

Hollow heard Cox, "wait for new boss?!" Hollow asked.

"Yes, Luna and I talked, how we can't keep hiding anymore, that and these people seem to like us, so why not stay until our welcome is outdone. Besides, I think you growing on those three in that room. The old man their big boss asked us for a lifetime deal this time, so yea I said yes if it meant we don't gotta play hero or villain." Cox said as he watched Hollow's left arm come back together.

"They're much cuter. I like it." Cox said being playful now. Hollow hugged him and wondered what deal was made between Cox and them now, but Hollow could tell Cox was not ready to answer that yet.

However, the better part of Hollow who always wanted to know what her older brother was up too.

"Is there a catch to all this?" Hollow asked all Cox did was smirk and walk away knowing he was keeping his little sister in the dark for awhile.

"Don't worry about it Angel Wings," Cox said laughing.

"Wait you know the..." Before Hollow could finish Cox just winked at her.

"Yes, I know everything, and besides just because you don't let Luna tell you, your future does not mean I have not had her look for my sake. Big brother has to always make sure our glass heart is safe. Your the heart of the family Hollow, don't act like you ain't Lil sis." Cox said looking to his sister., "Now, go in there and say yes to them, as we did. I know you ain't ready to be away from Riku, Luna, and Lue. Let alone your big brother right. Us Alexanders gotta stick together we all promised mom." Cox said looking up at the ceiling.

Hollow rushed over to Cox, and pulled out the feather she got stole from the museum, "B.B?! Lookie!" Hollow said sounding like a little kid showing their parent a special gift. B.B stood for a big brother when it came to what Hollow called Cox their own code words for each other. Cox leaned over and placed his head on top of Hollow's to look down and see the glass feather with the black mist in it. Cox raised an eyebrow, has he held his hand out for Hollow to hand it to him. Trusting her brother, she placed it in his hand. Cox leans back up and looked at it.

"Is this our old man's black mist in mom's feather? Where did you get this? Let alone find it?" Cox asked. Hollow told him of her outings and what she saw and did.

"The hero museum I see well, looks like tomorrow us Alexanders are going on an outing tomorrow as you did. No one saw you take this right? If so means I got some gambling to do tomorrow, and people to scare." Cox said.

Hollow giggled and shook her head," No, B.B... They had that stuff in a glass case come on what glass can keep me out. It's my quirk." Hollow said still giggling now. Cox just pets her head and yawns.

"Well, bedtime for me, do what you gotta do, then come tuck me in and Riku," Cox said, as he chuckled teasing Hollow.

"Ni Ni. Big Bro." Hollow said, has she watched him leave, "wait for the feather?" Hollow asked. Cox held it still, and nods. Taking out a chain from his pocket, he placed the feather in the middle of the small chain and places it around Hollow's neck. Clipping the chain in place, "There you go. Now Night." Cox said kissing her forehead and walked away back up to the main house.

Hollow looks down at the chain with the glass feather now on it, "Why make me wear it?" She thought, and then looked behind her almost forgetting she had to see OverHaul yet.

"Oh boy here I go," Hollow said to herself.

Getting to the door, she opened it and walked into the room. With Chrono and OverHaul playing the same board game, and Mimic was finishing the money count from the day of business, something she was used to him doing. Hollow looked around the room, it was better much like the old room in the old base, but she figured they had many like this for a group like them, she rubbed her left hand on her right arm feeling nervous right now, since what took place before. The sound of her glass left arm being rubbed, made OverHaul look over to her. Chrono heard the same sound looking to their Angel Wings, then Mimic looked up from counting money to see Hollow.

"Hey Kiddo, things go okay with lighter ass this time?" Mimic asked, has Hollow was about to answer, but OverHaul looked to her and moved over on the couch to make room for her to sit next to him Hollow did not need to be told or asked.

"Yes, it did Mimic," Hollow said, seating down on the same couch has OverHaul now.

Chrono moved a piece on the board, and Kai looked down to think for a moment to take the piece Chrono moved. They both were playing Shogi a game Overhaul played from time to time to get to know someone more.

(( OverHaul's POV))

Kai looked over to see Hollow watching both of them play. Been the first time he had known someone of Hollow's age to watch a Japanese board game like this. Chrono saw took, and looked over at Kai, has Kai looked at him. Both of them nod to each other, and Kai moved the piece, but this time hands it to Hollow.

"Want to try?" He asked. Hollow looked to him and shakes her head at first.

"No No, I don't know how to play, my mother was better at this game than me. I just know the name of the game is Shogi. I am not very good at board games, or games for that matter." Hollow said nervously.

"Then time for you to learn Wings," Chrono said.

Kai gets up, and looked to Mimic, for Mimic to make his normal hand appear, and pushed Hollow to the spot Kai was just sitting in, so she was facing off Chrono now. This time Kai walked behind the couch, and leaned into the couch to be able to see over Hollow's shoulder to watch her, has he let her take over his game with Chrono.

"Wait don't you think you need to finish?" Hollow asked, not like to be put in this spot.

"Sorry kiddo boss's orders." Mimic said chuckling himself.

"You three are mean," Hollow said pouting now. Kai looked down at her, as she looked up at him.

"Think of this has a lesson on life and has for making me get up from my game before to handle you and Cox. Play and beat Chrono." Kai said sounding as if he was giving poor Hollow an order.

"She will be easy to beat since she never has played this game before. Too many video games right?" Chrono asked being his smart self.

"Well, Riku is the video game freak, I am always to busy with Lue or work," Hollow said answering honestly. Chrono looked to her, then up to Kai. Both men then looked down at Hollow even Mimic could not help, but wait for the rest of this. They all three knew how important Hollow was to Lue.

"Wings got a question of how long you been the caregiver to Lue, I don't mean just up until your mother's death." Mimic asked. Hollow sighed a little, and then pulled down the doctor mask from over her nose and mouth.

"It has been since her death, Lue cried loudly the first time he came into this world, it caused my mother to shattered right there in the hospital bed. The reason why I had to fight for Lue so hard, we all did. At the time Lue would not calm down for anyone, but me for unknown reasons, so when I became 18 years old, Cox shared custody of Lue with me. So it is Cox and me who have custody over Lue until he is old enough to be on his own. Lue does not know he shattered momma." Hollow said, feeling a tear run down her cheek now.

Kai heard all this and could tell from Hollow's words, and the look on her face it was all written before him. Seeing a tear fall from her eyes, he gently wipes it away.

"No, need for tears of the past. It won't bring it back. You're stronger than that." Kai said looking to Hollow again," also Lue will never know he did. You have my word on that Wings." Kai spoke, and then handed the piece of the game board of Shogi to Hollow to let her play with Chrono.

Chrono and Hollow started to play against each other, and just to annoy Chrono, OverHaul would stop Hollow anytime, he saw her playing a bad move.

"This is just cheating boss," Chrono said.

"Your just a sore loser like back when we were kids. Also, she is new." Kai answered Chrono.

"You two have known each other for a long time right?" Hollow asked looking at them both. Both men looked to her, Chrono chuckled, and Kai nods.

"We have I was one of the first there for Overhaul when he started his plans. Also longer before then. Both met when we were 11." Chrono said.

"We were 9, and I remember because you froze the teacher for an hour, once you realized your quirk," Kai said.

"Right I remember now, that was the same day you realized your quirk could destroy stuff and remake it. Like the homework, we had that day. Also, that bully's face as well, wondered if the little asshole ever got his eyesight back." Chrono said.

"He had it coming." Kai spoke, "No Hollow move it here, wether wise Chrono will beat you." Kai said correcting Hollow's move. Hollow nods to him and fixed the move.

"What of you Mimic?" Hollow asked looking to him. Mimic just got done locking their money up and chuckled himself.

"Well kid, honestly if you want to know the truth. I am older then Overhaul, and Chrono both. Overhaul found me you can say when my luck was at it's worst. Living in a cave for a while makes you rethink things. Also, this plush look was my idea, it hides my real look, believe me when I say I got people that would love to see my ass dead and ten feet under. So Overhaul found me, asked me for the job, and I took it. Long story short. Don't worry your glass wings about it." Mimic said answering Hollow, and walks back over to the couch and Chrono helps him up.

'At times this form sucks, but it comes in handy." He spoke once more. Hollow nodded to him, she did not ask anymore figure she would see his real form one day, but for now, she let it be. Hollow then looked up at Kai. Kai felt eyes on him and looked down to see purple eyes on him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes...I will." Hollow said giving her answer to him finally. Kai looked to her and then smirked under his mask, looking over to Chrono and Mimic.

"Good deal kid you won't regret it." Mimic said.

"Welcome to the team Wings," Chrono said with a warm smile.

Kai took an earring from his ear he had three in and stuck it into Hollow's right ear, fastened it tightly on it, "Easy for this to be in your ear, then getting a tattoo of the mark we all have. Since your skin is part glass." Kai said in a low tone to her. Hollow placed her hand on her ear and felt the earring in her ear now. Hollow looked up at Kai and tilts her head this time.

"Thank you," Hollow said softly confused she had an earring in her ear now, but she just let it be since she figured this is how things work around here.

Kai just looked at her and nods his way of saying your welcome.

After a few moments Hollow had won her first board game of Shogi, she giggled a little happier. Chrono rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as well," At least I lost to a girl this time, so the beat was classical this time. Sorry, Boss but I think I am going to be playing Shogi with Hollow more often." He said with a chuckle.

"We will see after I teach her bit more of the game, and the rules of the Yakuza has well. She is a quick learner. So it should be easy." Kai said softly. Chrono started to put the game away, and Mimic could be heard yawning. Kai started to tell Hollow how things were to be expected, and how they were done due to the group being a small group mafia but slowly growing up again in secret.

Mimic yawned again, and jumps down from the table, and points to the door since he saw Chrono getting ready to head back to his room.

"Night."Was all Mimic said as he headed out the door.

"I'm out Boss, I will be back in the morning like normal. Night Wings." Chrono said leaving the room to go to his room to sleep.

Hollow told both of them night as well, as she looked back to Kai who was still refilling her in.

"So what Chrono does now, you will be doing, just to help him, which helps them and myself in the end," Kai said leaning into the sofa. Hollow leans into the sofa too.

"Okay, just what Chrono does, and listen to him since he will be training me to do this Aide job as he does. Okay, I will make sure to listen and not fuck it up. I can't make promises that at times my wings won't get in the way, or the whole glass body curse might not take part at times. I won't let it stop me from doing what you ask of me, boss." Hollow said, "Boss...going to take me a bit to call you that." Hollow said softly.

Kai had his elbow on the arm of the sofa to hold his head up, he has his eyes closed, but he was not sleeping. He was listening to Hollow's words and just nods to her. At least she was showing respect for her place in the Yakuza now. Kai opens his eyes softly and turned his gaze to Hollow.

"You do know that means I will protect you from all that would seek to harm you, just as I do for Chrono and Mimic since I mostly work with them. I do for all the Yakuza, but the teams we spit into, they are always close and watch each other's backs. It's important, to know your team and stay close to them at all costs." Kai said breaking the silence in the room.

Hollow moved her head to look at Kai, "Protect me?... I mean thank you. I will try my best to protect you and the others as well. Since your the boss, I promise to keep you safe most of all." hollow said with a warm smile on her lips. Kai heard Hollow's words, and looked to her, hearing someone say they would protect him most of all, cause Kai himself to break into laughter.

"Been a while since I had a good chuckle like that, thank you for that. I find you and your quirk very useful to my plans, so I guess in a weird twisted fate, that makes you special to me, I don't see you have to be sick, more like the cure to control them, and bring balance back into this city. My plans to bring the Yakuza back from death has not changed, just how I go about it is different now. I will say this here and now and only once," Kai said putting his right hand under Hollow's chin to make her look up, alert and into his golden eyes, "Do not betray me, or disobey an order I give you. We are not kids anymore, and saying yes as you did, makes you apart of this group now, this big outcast family of mine I put together. I won't let anyone or anything get in the way of the plans I have set, I will if I must kill anyone who does. You're a...NightinGlass. I like that name better for you since it seems to fit your little moods, and style more. That is your name to be called here on out NightinGlass, I will let the others know tomorrow." Kai told her, has he waits for her to speak.

"NightinGlass...I guess its better then Glassical which Riku calls me." Hollow stated, "and okay sure what you say goes, and I will just if I disagree with it, or my wings do, then I can't promise much. I won't lie or betray you. I said yes knowing this all too well what I am getting myself into. I said yes for my reasons too. Just like you got your Boss." Hollow said to him. Kai let her chin go and leans into the sofa again.

"Honest answer, you can go to bed. Tomorrow we got a meeting to go too, someone I owe a visit too." Kai said, thinking of only one person in mind as he said this. Hollow bows leaving the room quickly, and goes upstairs to the room Lue was sleeping in.

Once inside the room, Hollow goes to bathe and get changed for the night. Cuddling up into Lue once she got into the bed with him.

"Don't worry Lue, I promise to keep you safe from now on. I said yes, to keep us both together, and safe. I trust..this group right now, and it feels right. They make you happy. I love you Lil brother." Hollow whispered to the sleeping Lue. Has if knowing what his sister was saying, Lue, cuddled up into her form before too long Hollow was sleeping soundly next to Lue.

The Next Morning, Hollow was awake, bathed, dressed. She sore her normal leather shorts, with her stockings on, and arm warmers all tied up very tightly to her body, and due to it being summer, she wore a white shirt with big kimono-like sleeves, the shirt fit her body tightly due to the vest she wore to keep her wings and glass parts protected. She hated her lack of fashion choice, but either this or get cracked. Hollow rolled her eyes on this thought, and before she knew it Lue had taken off from the chair he was sitting in and was not ready to have his hair brushed just yet. He takes off, with Hollow just growling annoyed, and taking off after him. Hollow took off down the hallways passing Mimic, who just turned his head, only for Chrono to stop and lean into the wall seeing a passing Lue and a quick running Hollow after him.

"You get back here...Lue!" Hollow said, and turns to look back behind her, "Sorry Mimic and Chrono." Hollow stated, and smiled at them, and then turned to take off again after Lue.

"I don't want my hair brushed its stupid," Lue said.

"I don't care you got knots so you're getting your hair brushed," Hollow said, has she finally cornered Lue. Lue just glares at Hollow feeling himself be trapped, Hollow glares at him back and goes to pick him up. However, Lue being Lue rushed out between Hollow's legs and takes off down the hall, and into the meeting room the group used at times to hang out. Or it was held for a meeting depending on the person. Cox and Kai were talking normal since Kai was letting Cox meet Shin Nemoto also Letting Luna and Riku meet him as well. It had been a while since Cox heard of Shin Nemoto since Kai had carefully for six months bring back Shin and Rikiya Katsukame skin by skin, bone by bone seeing if his quirk could do it, and within that short time it did. Kai was quite proud of himself for this new outlook on his quirk. Seeing and hearing Lue run in between each of their legs, Cox closed his up and picks his little brother up by the back of the collar

"Alright, little buddy what are you doing now?" Cox asked Lue, Lue looked up this older brother, and just growls knowing he was a defeat for now.

"Curse you!" Lue said in a low growl. Hollow comes into the room, out of breath, and growling herself.

"Give me the boy," Hollow said catching her breath, and giving death glares to Lue.

Lue looked over to his sister, who was shooting him death glares. He swallowed hard, and whimpers afraid his sister would whoop him. Hollow takes a deep breath, and then let herself calm down, then calmly walked over to Cox, and holds her arms out for Cox to place Lue in. Cox just smirked, and placed Lue in her arms, Hollow just gives Lue the look, and Lue looked up at Hollow and gives her his sharp tooth smile. This smile always melted Hollow's attitude or anything wrong with her.

"Let me brush your hair, and then take you to your voice classes okay?" Hollow most stated then ask, Lue just nods softly. That is when Hollow heard Luna clear her throat, and Hollow looked to him and blushed a little out of embarrassment since she saw two new people. Hollow quickly bows to both Nemoto and Katsukame.

"Please forgive us. I did not see you both there. Keeping up with Lue is hard at times." Hollow said, as she looked to Lue, Lue just looked up at Hollow again, and then too new strangers he buried his face into her chest, and numbles.

Kai watched the scene play out before him, and just let it be, has he spoke.

" Nemoto, and Katsukame, this is Hollow and Lue the last two I told you about better known has NightinGlass and Demon Voice," Kai said.

Hollow makes Lue bow as well, then once the meeting was over, Hollow sat down in the hallway, to brush Lue's hair. She placed his hair into a low ponytail and then places him down.

"Alright then, let's get you to the teacher I hope Present Mic can handle you today. I will pick you up when your lesson is over okay." Hollow said, feeling grateful to the heroes to do this for Lue. She owed them a big thank you after today was over.

Walking outside the house, Hollow bends down, and looked to Lue, "Okay, unzip the two zippers in the back."Hollow stated once she took her vest off. Lue did have he was told, and then Hollow's wings burst forward, of course as normal blood dripped down them. At least this time Hollow did not have to worry about them bursting threw her thin layer of skin, and glass, she could control them to come out when she needed to fly. She was grateful to her wings for this, she then picks up Lue, and takes off into the morning sky. Once in the sky, Lue quickly climbs on to Hollow's back.

"Careful Lue," Hollow said, has she felt Lue settle on her back. Hollow gets to the Present Mic's place, but it was Aizawa's home. Looking around, and this was the first time Lue was going to be on his own, doing this, since Hollow had a job to do with the Yakuza.

"Promise you will be back? Once your job is done." Lue asked, feeling Hollow lean down to let him off her back. Hollow looked to him and smiled.

"Of course I will be back no worries once the job is over. I know it is a change from what we, are used to. Believe me, I know I said yes to help it better your life in a way, but I never knew the reality until after saying yes but do not tell Sensai Aizawa, and Sensai Present Mic. Somethings are not their business. Just behave, and be a good boy. Also, be nice to everyone." Hollow told him, has Lue nods just wanting to hug Hollow. Hollow hugs him back, but then Eri's voice could be heard.

"Eri?!" Lue said in shock, and jumps down from Hollow's arms, and turned around to see a happy Eri waving to them.

"Lue! Hollow!" Eri said, both her and Lue dash over to each other, and tackle each other like before. Both giggle happily and Eri looked up and over at Hollow. Hollow walked over to them and hugs Eri tightly.

"Hello, little starlight," Hollow said.

"Hello Hollow! I've missed you. I miss Grandpa too. Is he okay? Are you guys going to stay now?"Eri asked.

"Awe, Starlight, I missed you too, yes he is fine, and yes we are staying," Hollow said to her.

"Yay! Yes, finally other girls around I am so so happy about this. I can't wait to visit again, and be able to learn more about you all, and spend time with everyone. I'm excited." Eri said.

"Wait wait. Sissy! Show her glass ball trick!" Lue said excitedly loving this trick.

"Glass ball trick? What's that?" Eri asked wanting to know.

"Well, it is just a trick I can use with my quirk, Since at times I am more creative with my glass quirk, then fighting. I learned there is a lot I can do with it."Hollow said.

Hollow kneeled, has she started to make her right hand move, that is when one by one glass ball appeared in her hands. Making three glass balls appear each was dancing in a slow circle in Hollow's hands, almost like magic. Eri was in trance by it not seeing anything like it before, she was used to seeing quirks used for fighting, but never seeing a quirk used for being creative. Hollow saw the trance look in Eri's red eyes, has she then made the glass balls stop dancing, and then hands one over to Eri and the second one to Lue. Lue was happy, has his glass ball turned dark blue, that is when Eri blinked, only for her glass ball turned red in front of her. Hollow just smiled and kissed Eri's forehead, and then Lue's. This moment made Hollow realize why her saying yes was a bit more important. That was looking into Eri's eyes before Hollow could stop herself, she plucked one of her glass feathers, and hands it to Eri.

"Here, take it just in case you need to call me again."Hollow said to Eri, "Also keep the glass ball."Hollow said once again, then waves goodbye to the children, takes off into the sky again. Not knowing she was being watched very closely in fact, since she had returned. Four other quirk users who we're ready to start the end of the world, and kill out the quickless people of the world. To make a way of a New World Order.

(( Sorry, if this is short or not as good as normal. Been sick along with my family. So please enjoy this anyway. I will be taking time away to work on a Dabi and Listener fanfiction I am working on now, but I want the chapter to be good. Also going to see if this fanfiction can get more people to like it. I'm afraid it might suck.))


	12. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Karma At It's Best**_

_**Nighttime had fallen on the city once again, the streets were full of life since it was a Friday night, cars and trucks zipped passed walkers who were busy walking and talking on the sidewalks, the streets were just as busy. A black car could be seen among the other cars and trucks, Kai had made it clear he only wanted Chrono, Mimic, and Hollow with him on his special outing of course. Kai gave each of the other members, special jobs to has well that night. Wanting to know more about the people who kidnapped Eri and other problems that needed to be solved as well. All four were in the car, but Nemoto this time was driving the car he too was coming as well since Kai was not sure how Nemoto would up being back from the dead you could say. Kai still found pride in this new power within his quirk, he kept it to himself, the only ones who knew it was those he trusted.**_

_**Looking out the window, it would be another hour before they got to their arrival point. Going to see him, the one who ended it for Kai, but also the one who truly gave Kai the second chance he needed to be given with his Pops and the Yakuza. Kai leaned back, and sighs within his mask, looking over to see Chrono, who was looking out the window too, the look on Chrono's face was serious and no longer the playful look he had back in the base, or around the others. Chrono knew what they were going to do, a cough broke the silence has Mimic then shook his head since he was the one who coughed. Mimic just leaned back himself, looking out the window.**_

_**A small hymn could be heard coming over from Hollow, Kai turned his head to his left to see her looking out the window as well. Hollow's face too had a serious look to it has well. After all, it had been a while since she too had seen them, Kai went back to looking out the window as well.**_

_**"Nemoto, let me know when we are 35 minutes away from the spot," Kai said.**_

_**"Yes, Master OverHaul. That will be in shortly." Nemoto said to him.**_

_**Chrono leans into the car seat, "do you think they will be there?" Chrono asked.**_

_**"They might come since now Shigaraki has an army at his command. Hard to believe, but the city he went to, we all know he beat. The reason why he has not been in within our city." Kai stated.**_

_**"Might come to brag, or even worse finish of your Overhaul." Mimic said.**_

_**"If rumors are true, then his quirk has become more since we all saw him last time," Chrono stated.**_

_**"If he has then good let it, like any sickness it only grows when not cured. After some time, I learned yes all quirks are a sickness that needs to die out, but at times to fight that sickness you need to use that same sickness has the cure." Kai said, "also my quirk his growing, ours all will in time I believe. Just this sickness we all have, we have a cure to stop the sickness." Kai also said, has his eyes went on Hollow. Mimic and Chrono both looked to Hollow has well when Nemoto looking at Hollow for a second as well. All men stop and understand what their boss meant.**_

_**Hollow listen to them, and looked at the back, "Shigaraki...let him play that card if he wants too...what..he let happen to Lue and Riku. I will make sure he and his so-called league pay." Hollow said looking away from the men. Kai just smirked proudly hearing the Yakuza's NightinGlass speak with such pride in her words.**_

_**"NightinGlass, calm yourself, glad to know your alert, but don't let your emotions get the best of you. Emotions have nothing to do with this remember that. Stick to what I told you, and nothing else." Kai said.**_

_**Hollow looked to him, and almost shoots a glare to him, for the words he spoke.**_

_**"No shit." Hollow snapped not thinking, had Kai caught her face with his hand before she could turn away, or say anymore. Holding her chin, with his hand, he just stares at Hollow.**_

_**"NightinGlass..."Kai said little annoyed now.**_

_**Hollow looked to him as if snapping her mind back to the matter at hand. Blinking a few times, Hollow sighed and nodded as well.**_

_**"Sorry..boss," Hollow said, that is when Kai could tell she was nervous and tense at that moment. Kai pulled Hollow to him, and has her lay her head on the leather seat next to his leg, has he used his left hand to start rubbing the middle of her back right in front of his men. **_

_**"Not another word from you NightinGlass, until we are there. Your tense and nervous, the last thing I need is an aide who is useless to me. Getting overworked, and causing this on your body is unnecessary. So calm yourself as I said before. Just do as I told you." Kai said little annoyed with his NightinGlass right now, but he kept rubbing her back to help calm her.**_

_**Chrono and Mimic both chuckle, and Kai shoots them both a glare. They both clear their throat and act like they did nothing. Chrono felt bad for Hollow since this was the first time she was doing something like this with them.**_

_**"Calm down Wings it will be okay, "Chrono said, and then pulls out a white scarf from the raincoat he wore around his neck. Then he folds it up, has he placed it in between Hollow's neck. The scarf smelt like lavender.**_

_**"What are you doing? Why a scarf?"Hollow asked, but then covered her mouth nothing Kai had told her not to talk, but Kai looked down to her. He shook his head, and leaned back into the seat, this time letting Hollow's head be on his leg now.**_

_**"Levander scent is known to calm the nerves and relax the body. This should help you." Chrono said.**_

_**Hollow just buried her face into Chrono's scarf, "kiddo, want me to help count money once this is all over?" Mimic asked randomly. Hollow blinked at him.**_

_**"Why..?"Hollow asked.**_

_**"Counting money is relaxing too."MImic said.**_

_**"I don't think..."Hollow said.**_

_**"Well, it relaxes me." Mimic said, with a chuckle. He was joking with Hollow a little to calm her nerves as well.**_

_**Hollow giggled into the scarf, and Nemoto could not help, but hear the talk going on in the back seat. He looked into the rearview mirror to see all three of his leaders acting differently, but with someone new. Nemoto could tell Hollow was a good girl deep down, and he smiled within his mask.**_

_**"Young Hollow, talking is nothing to be nervous of. Master Overhaul, along with Chrono and Mimic won't let this talk go bad. I promise you. Besides, let them lie and try to hide it from me." Nemoto said.**_

_**Hollow looked to the front seat and gives a nod. Kai liked the idea of Nemoto trying to get to know Hollow. He wanted the newcomers to get along with them all, so it would be enough for all of them to work together.**_

_**The car pulls at a building, with Nemoto gets out, with Chrono opening the door to the back seat, holding it. Kai along with Hollow gets out, with Mimic behind them. Chrono shuts the door, all of them look around expect for Kai who looked up to the building. Hollow walked to his side and looked up at the tall, dark building. This whole building or tower, along with the city they were in, made Hollow feel off a little.**_

_**"Keep your guard about you and your wits." Mimic said, has he walked passed them all, and so did Nemoto, Kai started to walk behind both men, and Chrono looked to Hollow, nods his head for her to follow behind Kai. Hollow smiled with worry and walked behind Kai. Chrono walks behind the group keep both his eyes out for anything out of place, and his ears for anything that did not sound right.**_

_**Nemoto knocked on the door, and a camera hanging in the corner of the door turned to look at the small group. Kai just looked at the camera, and then back to the door.**_

_**"NightinGlass..."Kai said softly.**_

_**That is when Hollow used her quirk to cover the camera in glass, once glass covered the camera, Hollow snapped her fingers causing the glass to break, cracking the camera to were it was broke itself.**_

_**"Done Boss," Hollow said to him. Kai looked to her and nods softly.**_

_**The door opens, and there stood Twice, and . Both men looked upon Kai and his group, Mr. Compass could not help but see Kai had his arms back after five years, but Shigaraki had decayed them and cut them off, yet there they were.**_

_**(( Kai's POV ))**_

_**Kai looked to Twice, and then to , he smirked a little under his mask, "look like you are seeing a ghost ." Kai stated, has he looked to him. Compass just shook his head.**_

_**"Seeing you is OverHaul." Compass said looking to the others and then sees Hollow.**_

_**"Working with the Yakuza, you come long way Hollow." Compass said. Hollow just turned her head from Compass.**_

_**Kai looked to see, and then walks passed Compass and Twice who both just looked to him, "let Shigaraki know I am here." Kai said since he looked back at them. Seeing Twice take off to tell Shigaraki, that is when Compass leads them to a meeting him.**_

_**"Still dirty as ever," Kai said in a cold tone walking down the hallway. Kai looked in front of him, but every so often he was looking beside him to see make sure Hollow was keeping a calm attitude about her. Chrono was behind them still, with Mimic and Nemoto in front of them.**_

_**"Whatever happens to stay beside me, until I say otherwise." Kai told Hollow, who looked to him, "the others know what to do, this is new to you. The reason why I say this." Kai stated**_

_**"Of course Boss," Hollow told him.**_

_**The group stops at double doors, once Compass stopped. Walking into the large room, a table with five chairs on each side of the table could be seen in the center of it.**_

_**"Hard to believe Shigaraki is this well ordered now," Chrono stated.**_

_**"Somethings have changed since we all met last. Please seat and wait." Compass said, has he took a seat at the left side of the table.**_

_**Kai walked up to the table, and run his finger across the table to see it was clean, and long with the chairs. He looked to the others, and nod to let them sit as well. Chrono pulled a seat out between him and Kai for Hollow to sit. Hollow went to seat down and was quiet.**_

_**Kai looked to see this and seats down himself. Leaning into the chair Kai waits quietly as he normally would. Mimic looked to Compass.**_

_**"So you keeping your word no quirks used during this meeting at all, we don't need a blood bath right now." Mimic said. Nemoto looked away so he knew his quirk would not be used. Also if no one looked into his eyes, they all would be okay.**_

_**Kai looked to Compass and felt something was off about this whole thing like he had in the beginning. He kept this feeling to himself, and that is when he heard the double doors open again to see Twice, Toya, Dabi, and Shigaraki coming into the room. Kai kept his cold stare on Shigaraki. Shigaraki looking back at Kai, and then him overseeing he had his arms back.**_

_**"So the rumors were true, you did get them back. Now how did you undo my quirk, after I took your arms, and Compass to your quirk from you in his marble? This is fun now, knowing your back in the game OverHaul, must suck though still knowing you're still in the bottom when we raised to the top." Shigaraki said with a twisted laugh as he took a seat opposite of Kai.**_

_**Kai just raised his arms out and shrugged giving I don't know the look. Then Kai's look became dark again, and he placed his right hand on top of Hollow's hand. He was wearing his glove so she was safe. Shigaraki, along with his fellow villains looked to Hollow, how had a confused look on her face, and turned her head to look at Kai.**_

_**"Yakuza's NightinGlass helped with that once she knocked Compass on his ass. Don't worry. Chrono told me the whole fight story piece by piece. Also how a seven-year-old put you down too. Gotta say I did expect better from villains who have been in the game for a while." Kai said looking to them, give it to Compass NighinGlass, and Chrono." Kai ordered them.**_

_**Chrono and Hollow both looked to Compass, and then Chrono threw a bag to him, has Hollow threw one at him as well. Both bags had the broken marbles, once that held Riku and the other which held Kai's quirk.**_

_**"We always give back these days what does not belong to us," Chrono stated, with a smirk. Hollow just looked to Compass, and shook her head, then turned her head away from him.**_

_**Compass just chuckled and lifted the bags to see. Compass then tossed them over his shoulder, "so you could break two of the marbles I am thrilled to see such talent in someone so much younger than us around this table. A shame you chose the path you have now Hollow." Compass said.**_

_**"Your father would want you too I believe, but it was his last wish to keep you from choosing to be a villain, but it was too good to pass by," Shigaraki said to her.**_

_**Kai looked to Shigaraki and knew what he was doing playing the father card on Hollow. Kai sighed within his mask and was annoyed now.**_

_**"Shigaraki, what father? Did she have? What business is that of yours, or even mine? We are here for the business of other matters, not Hollow's." Kai said making the attention on him now. Hollow looked to Kai since she was ready to lay into Shigaraki, this was the first time since Hollow got to know Kai, that those words, that whole sentence seemed more of whatever heart Kai had left in him. This time round Hollow was seeing Kai in a different light, before even the kindness he showed towards her was something that was working towards his plan. This time, what would those words, or even states have towards his plan now.**_

_**Kai looked to Hollow for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Shigaraki.**_

_**(( End Of His POV ))**_

_**"Shigaraki we are here for one reason, we want the bullets back, that you can't seem to remake even after five years." Mimic said.**_

_**Hollow heard the word bullets and looked to Mimic, there was no way he was talking about the bullets that Kai made from Eri. Worry set into Hollow's eyes and face, Shigaraki just started to laugh low at first, until it became a twisted mad man laugh. Hollow looked to Shigaraki, and his laugh gave her a cold shiver down her spine. The same cold shiver she got when Kai gave his cold look to anyone.**_

_**"What makes you think we did not make the same kind of bullet you did?" Toya asked with a crazy look in her eyes, but her eyes were on Hollow.**_

_**Hollow wondered why Toya did not say anything to her, from the first time they meant, this gave Hollow a bad feeling altogether.**_

_**"You mean these wanna be bullets you made yourself, and been passing off has the real thing?" Chrono asked, throwing fake bullets to Dabi.**_

_**"We tested them.. nothing more than a knock off brand to what Overhaul made. You don't get the brains when it comes to medical work, or how the human body works. You just turn what quirks, and others into your little toys you call noumus to please seen better-looking creatures in horror movies." Chrono stated once more.**_

_**With the topic on the bullets made from Eri kept on going, Hollow found herself being pulled to look down a dark hallway leading away from the room. Hollow's wings started to shake within her back wanting to come out, they too could feel it. That is when Hollow got the idea.**_

_**"Shigaraki! You got a bathroom in this place. A girl's on her monthly." Hollow said letting words come out without thinking.**_

_**Shigaraki just looked to Hollow like she was crazier then he was, "what I need to go unless you want the blood to be in your chair?! Boss here is a clean freak, so I don't think he wants his second aide to be bloody, due to my body being female." Hollow stated, acting taught with a cold nature, but this was not the Hollow. Everyone knew.**_

_**"I'll show her the way, I know the feeling of being female, in an all-male group," Toya said, getting up from the table, and going down the hall. Hollow gets up to follow, Kai just watched Hollow walk away and then darted his eyes to Nemoto, who gets up to follow both women, but Chrono went back to talking about the bullets to get the topic back on track.**_

_**In the bathroom, Toya locked the door behind Hollow making sure it was woman to woman. Hollow heard the door lock, and she was not to knocked by this move.**_

_**"So the monthly getting to you must suck," Toya said. Hollow turned to look at her and nods.**_

_**"I am sure you would understand after all your a woman too," Hollow said.**_

_**Toya looked to Hollow, and smiled wickedly," so part of the Yakuza gotta say you played your part well, not acting like you did not know of me, or anything of Japan after all." Toya said.**_

_**"You are almost right. I grew up in America, both my parents are Japanese, to be honest. So I only know how to speak Japanese, everything else I am learning from Chrono or Mimic when they have time." Hollow said.**_

_**"Must be nice growing up away from all this, but so sad to know Daddy chose us over his blood family," Toya said teasing Hollow.**_

_**"Look I am sorry for acting like I was stupid okay, I am sorry for using you Toya. Just I was doing what I was getting paid today. They thought you took Eri, but now we all know that some other people did. Just like my dad, and my family out of this topic." Hollow warned her.**_

_**"Sorry...sorry...no sorry does not get it. I'm trusted among those in this city, and I called you a friend. Friends don't use each other, Kurogiri would be so disappointment, no wonder he chose us." Toya said. Hollow closed her eyes and shook her head.**_

_**That is when Toya pulled out a knife," enough talking the boys are talking, so you and I are going to do some dancing." Toya said.**_

_**"Wait we said no quirks," Hollow said.**_

_**"Oh I know, but I also know that you can do much without it," Toya said thinking this.**_

_**Hollow wanted to answer her back, and she was about to when she just looked to Toya.**_

_**"Your right I can't do much without my quirk might as well be quirkless like this. So if you wanna hurt me or use your quirk then go ahead. I'm going to fight you using my quirk, hell not even going to trick you, and fight you band hand to hand as my brother taught me. When I meant the small truce then I meant it, I won't be like you. I won't lose the trust of new friends, and lose the trust of my family over some childish bullshit." Hollow said to Toya. Hollow spoke and stood her ground believing in her own words.**_

_**Toya looked at her laughing," new friends...new friends. You got to be kidding me, we all know OverHaul just has a use for you and your siblings in his new so-called plans, once your use is over so will your time in the Yakuza be. For someone my age your stupid Hollow." Toya said laughing even harder.**_

_**Hollow just looked to Toya hearing her words, that is when images of Hollow's short time with the Yakuza came to play within her mind. Hollow smiled warmly knowing she still had ways to go before she knew OverHaul's true plans, and maybe she never would, but deep down meeting the Yakuza it felt like their own family grew. She trusted them...she trusted OverHaul, who was a killer, child abuser, and downright villain worst of the worst, but she saw different side to him, the playful boy side with Chrono, the son like side to the old man, caring older brother/father side to him when it came to Eri, the leader caring for the Yakuza side. All those sides Hollow and the Yakuza saw.**_

_**"Your right, maybe my time of being useful to him will be very short. However, I have seen sides to him that let me know he is trying to be a better person, maybe only for the Yakuza, and Eri but their leader is changing for the better." Hollow said taking up for OverHaul, "I know he has a lot to answer for, and for five years without his quirk he did, he still would be quirkless if my brother and I did not do what we did, but also your group Toya had a hand in it too, if Compass just left Lou alone, Riku would have never done what he did, and my wings would have never broken the box Compass used at that time." Hollow finished saying, then she pushed Toya's arm out of the way, so she would walk back to the other room.**_

_**Toya was not about to let Hollow walk away with saying this about her friends, or group she was apart of. When Hollow unlocked the door and opens the door, a knife flies past Hollow, and Nemoto catches it between his fingers. He just looked at the knife, then passed Hollow to see Toya angry. Hollow looked to Nemoto, then turned her head back to see Toya.**_

_**"Why throw a knife at Hollow?" Nemoto asked Toya, and without thinking Nemoto's quirk took effect and Toya told the truth.**_

_**"I can't stand to be used, by someone who thinks and acts like they are better than me, someone who is given the title she was given, and never earned it. I hate proper girls like Hollow." Toya said.**_

_**Nemoto looked from Toya to Hollow, but Hollow did not say anything, but the words that Toya said made Hollow think, however, just giggle.**_

_**"Toya, nothing has been given to me, up to now I barely had anything to my name expect my brothers and sister. We barely have money, and the only thing I got going for me as you say, is the Yakuza." Hollow said, has she walked back to the table with everyone. Toya started to laugh and kept laughing loudly until Hollow turned to look back at Toya.**_

_**"Toya...your quirk..its making you crazy...your quirk...its..." Before Hollow could finish, that is when a knife went into Hollow's shoulder, but only a loud crack could be heard echoing throughout the room. Hollow looked to her left shoulder to see the blade of the knife in her shoulder. Hollow pulled out the knife and rubbed her shoulder a little.**_

_**"Damn, that hurts big time. Shit going to take it while to heal up, and means I gotta find new glass to fix it." Hollow said, throwing the knife back at Toya, but it landed at her feet, showing that Hollow did not want to fight her.**_

_**"Why are you not bleeding?!" Toya asked shocked, this made the rest of Toya's group look over to Hollow has Toya did.**_

_**Kai, along with Chrono and Mimic just either reminded calm or smirked, the smirking was coming from Chrono at this point. Kai looked to Chrono, he knew what to do. Chrono gets up, and walked over to their NightinGlass, and put his arm around Hollow's shoulders, and stared coldly at Toya.**_

_**Hollow looked up to see Chrono behind her, that is when Hollow felt safe for the moment. That is when Dabi walked over to the three standing, as well. The room went silent, you could hear a pin drop. That is when Hollow looked to Toya and walked over to her, Hollow then picked up Toya's right hand, and pushed her index finger and middle finger into the cut of her shirt for Toya to see the glass part that made up her whole shoulder.**_

_**"My body has large parts of it, made of glass. Due to my quirk slowly killing me. So yea, my body will be fully glass one day." Hollow said feeling Toya pull her hand away," just like your quirk is making you go crazy, what I was trying to say. My sister's quirk..is making her go crazy too.." Hollow said drifting away from her last sentence since she could not imagine a world without Luna in it. **_

_**Dabi looked to Hollow, and chuckled through his painful burnt lungs," seems you to know the pain of what they call a curse quirk been burnt half my life and yet to see someone know the side effects of a quirk." Dabi said chocking now on his laughter.**_

_**Hollow just looked to him and saw his body now. She smiled softly and bowed to him.**_

_**"Sorry to know that your quirk is taking it out on your body too, sucks because you never know if you will wake up day today," Hollow said, then she lifts her head. Dabi quit chocking and nods to her.**_

_**"She might be bit naive Shigaraki, but she gets it. She speaks that truth. I told you curse quirks were a thing. Not everyone with a quirk is cursed." Dabi said walking away from Toya, and Hollow now.**_

_**"So Toya is going crazy, but not by her own will, or just from her background?" Compass asked.**_

_**"Of course not, if so my ass would be crazy, due to being the daughter of a hero and villain try growing up with that," Hollow said answering Compass's question without thinking.**_

_**Kai was growing impatience right now, even with Hollow a little. Chrono could tell, and looked to Kai, "calm down I got her." Chrono said.**_

_**"Hurry it up, we got business, and them getting all nice with NightinGlass is not part of the plan." Mimic said.**_

_**Kai thinks for a moment, then smirks under his mask, "let them, this could play into our favor later on." Kai spoke coldly looking to their NightinGlass with more use for her now, besides her quirk. Something inside, deep of Kai made himself feel a little rotten for using Hollow in this way, but he shakes it off.**_

_**Shigaraki had his plans for this meeting, and more, "alright...alright..we get it Toya is going to go nuts more then she is, I will make a deal with you OverHaul, let Hollow and her siblings get to know Kurogiri's side of things let's say for benefits sake, and I give you the bullets, and also promise not to well you know to go after the Yakuza when I take over the world." Shigaraki said grinning from ear to ear under the hand on his face.**_

_**Kai glared at Shigaraki, but before he could answer Shigaraki throws the bullets to Kai. Kai catches them, then hands it to Chrono, "just one more then Shigaraki, then I will say okay to them being allowed to come here if they wish." Kai said.**_

_**Shigaraki looked to Kai and just chuckled, "what more could you want Overhaul. I'm letting you live, along with your poor excuse of a dying out-group." Shigaraki said that is when Kai slowly walked up to him and pulled his mask down, showing only his doctor mask now.**_

_**"Shake on it," Kai said.**_

_**"What? you germ boy?!" Twice said in shock.**_

_**Chrono, and Mimic along with Hollow wondered what Kai was doing as well since they knew his fear of germs was not gone. Shigaraki just smirked, and held his hand out, since he knew Overhaul wore gloves so they both were okay. Has soon has Kai went to place his hand into Shigaraki's for a handshake, that is when it was too late, Kai had torn part of the glove off from the tip of his index finger, and slowly run it down's Shigaraki's thumb causing his thumb to tore open and a empty hole in his hand, where his thumb should be now. Then Kai shook his hand tightly leaving over to whisper in Shigaraki's ear has Kai pulled his doctor mask down.**_

_**"I too have grown stronger as well Shigaraki, tell me what it is like to have your way used against you even know. The worst mistake was trusting me this much to shake your hand, without remembering how cold I can be. Some of me has changed, but not everything I do." Kai said letting him go, that is when Kai pulled both his mask back over his face and turned his back to Shigaraki.**_

_**"Let's go to our business here is done," Kai said and starts to walk out the door, with the others following him, leaving an angry and pissed off Shigaraki behind them. Everyone had seen, but no one dares make a move when OverHaul and Shigaraki went at it.**_

_**Getting into the car, once the car was pulling away from the Tower, Hollow looked back wondering if what happened was right. Hollow looked back to see Kai washing and wiping his hands dry in the car with what soap and water they always carried on them. Placing new gloves on his hands, looking over to Hollow who he had noticed was staring at him.**_

_**"Say it, if you're going to say something," Kai said annoyed now.**_

_**"Fine, I think what you did was stupid, and whatever peace might have been able to be made, is now gone," Hollow said, looking to Kai with a worried look.**_

_**Kai placed his right hand on his cheek to support, by holding his head up, "if that is all your worried about, then I retake back my words, don't talk."Kai said.**_

_**"Well too bad I'm going to, is this the only reason why you came here for was to what get back at Shigaraki for him taking your arms?" Hollow asked.**_

_**"Yes, some of it was, another reason was to get the bullets back from them." Kai stated, "like you have room to talk, did you not want to before kill him for hurting Riku and Lue." Kai asked. Hollow looked to Kai, as she was now annoyed.**_

_**"That is a different story, different from personal gain, and non-personal gain. Your older then I learn the difference." Hollow said, "Nemoto stop the car!" Hollow said.**_

_**Nemoto stopped the car due to Hollow asking, without Kai telling him not too, Hollow gets out of the car and glares daggers at Kai.**_

_**"I'm walking home! Asshole! Also, you're an overgrown child!" Hollow said slamming the door car.**_

_**Chrono was about to get out, but Kai looked to him, "no..let her act like a little girl I don't have time for this bullshit she is displaying."Kai said, that is when the car started up and went on its way, Hollow just flipped the car off, has it went past her.**_

_**A mile down the road, Hollow was walking on, she saw a tall figure in a white raincoat, with a bird-like mask on waiting on her, with a blonde, orange hair boy has well.**_

_**"Chrono, Riku," Hollow said smiling with tears in her eyes since she saw them now. She rushed over to them and hugged on to them both tightly.**_

_**"Before you ask, they dropped me off here, and I called Riku to come here through his warps," Chrono said answering the question before Hollow could ask it. Hollow just smiled softly through her tears.**_


	13. Chapter Eleven

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"(( Author's Notes: Sorry it has taken so long to get this one and number ten out. Just found out I am pregnant in real life, so it has taken a lot out of me finding this out, and more. So thank you for bearing with me, but I think it is time we meet the deadly four villains of our story. Been working on these four since God knows how long.))/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Chapter Eleven/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"The Apocalypse Four/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"A round, black, large table stood in a dark room. Candles flicked around the room giving off light, four large throne-like chairs sat around this large table. Each chair was black, but on the back of each chair was a symbol. At this table set the dark dealings and darker plans under the playful city lights around Japan. On the large table laid, and tied with robes both her hands and one leg, since the other one was missing. Laid there was Anri who was in tears and shaking badly looking around the room. She could hear the light tap of a cane hitting the ground, has an older gentleman, wearing a suit, he had long black greyish hair, his lime-green eyes moved over to Anri once he reached the table. His pale, white, sick looking skin clings tightly to his 5;10 body. This old man had been around for a long time and had many students over the years, none has much were a dispointment like Anri was to him right now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You silly girl, I told you to bring back the small child, not go and get a leg blown off." Said the old man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Master Malvolio, please listen..I ...I did try my best..but the heroes, and some unknown villains..." Anri pleads to her master./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"He looked to her, "don't! Even say some heroes out did you, when I gave you part of my quirk in order to make them sick long enough to get the girl!" he shouted and sat in the chair that his own mark was upon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"That is when a young female came in she looked 22 years old, she stood 5;9, her long, black, hair hung to the floor. She wore a white suit, with pants and matching jacket under the jacket, was a normal tight black sleeveless shirt. Her light brown eyes moved to Anri, but only to have hatred in her eyes for Anri./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I take it father your servant failed you once again, in order to get what you need." Said the female./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yes, Thana turns out another one such a disappointment to me oh well back to the drawing board. Please Thana does your thing sweetheart." Malvolio told his daughter. Thana was about to snap her fingers when Anri plead once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Wait..wait..there were two people there, two people I did not know, nor did you all know. One was called Overhaul, and there was a young girl there who had glass wings that stopped my quirk, Master! Somehow her wings blocked my attacks from hurting her, once she got a hold of Eri." Anri said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Malvolio looked to Anri, stared at her for a moment. He slowly walked over to the edge of the table, and placed his hand on it, "tell me what did these two quirk users look like? What were their quirks Anri?" Malvolio asked Anri./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""The one they called OverHaul is the one who blew up my leg, and the young girl I think is some kind of quirk stopper, she could always fly due to her glass wings," Anri said. That is when Anri told them both what she had seen and who was all there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Little Eri is the grand-daughter to the Yakuza leader maybe it was his men who fought off Anri," Thana said to her father. Malvolio looked to his daughter now, but his mind was elsewhere right now. Thana could see, and lets her father think, has she watched him walk away from the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Thana walked over to Anri," is that all you can tell us Anri?"Thana asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Anri nodded to Thana, that is when Thana snapped her fingers, Anri's eyes went blank as they rolled into the back of her head. Anri no longer moved, and no breath was coming from her chest now, for she was now dead. Thana shrugged, has she went over to her father. Malvolio was still in deep thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Father?" Thana said, Malvolio looked overpassed his daughter, and walked back to the table, then sat in his chair. Thana sighed hating when her father got lost in thought like this. She went over to him and sat in the opposite chair of her father. This chair had her marking in it, she crossed her legs placing her left hand on the arm of the chair leaning her head on her hand. Thana just would wait for her father to snap out of it as he normally would./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Within a few minutes of her thinking this, her father came too from his thoughts to see Anri's dead body on the table, Malvolio looked to his daughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Oh thank you, sweetheart, how do you think you can find out if the Yakuza did this, and why help his grand-daughter now. I have work to do as well." Malvolio stated to her. Thana nods to her father's words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Of course, father I will get on it once I get back to the office. Anything else?" Thana asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yes, call upon your brother Sloane and your baby sister Korea please I got a feeling you will need their help once you find out the info I am asking you to find," Malvolio said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Thana looked to her father in disgust, "not them! those two are never here, and let alone going to follow your rules father." Thana said. Malvolio just smirked as he coughed a little, taking out a napkin to cover his cough which had caused him to cough up blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Damn quirk...but oh how powerful it is," Malvolio said in a twisted smile. Thana looked to her father, and this twisted smile upon her father's face scared even the likes of her. A quirk user who controlled death itself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Now has for your siblings do as I say, no buts sweetheart," Malvolio said. Thana just nods, getting up from the table, she walks away and out of the room. Malvolio watched his eldest child walk away, then he looked to the dead body of Anri on the table. Using his cane, he pushed her dead body off the table. Then he calls a maid to clean off the table and floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Thana walked down the hall, has she pulled out her cellphone, and pushed the button to call her brother and sister. Letting it ring for a few minutes, finally one of them picked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""What's up?" Asked a male voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hello Sloane," Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Well, I'll be damned you're calling me after two years big sis," Sloane said. Thana just rolled her eyes and then hit another button to call their baby sister. Once again after two minutes, their sister Kerea picked up the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hello?" Said Kerea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hello, Kerea. Sloane is on the other line with us. Father has new orders." Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sloane and Kerea both sighed heavily, "what does the old man want right now?" Kerea asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Simply the plans father had failed due to Anri," Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sloane chuckled a little," so, in other words, he needs us to pick up where the bitch left off?"Sloane asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Thana rolled her eyes once more, she goes outside and into the limo waiting for her. Once outside, and in the car, she answers Sloane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Not really father has someone else in mind for that. Ever heard of the Yakuza?" Thana asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Of course who has not heard of them. Why ask?" Kerea asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Simple, they took back Eri," Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You mean the little girl Pops wants to use, due to her quirk. Right...I can see why they did, is not the little rewind girl the grand-daughter to their leader?" Sloane asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Exactly," Thana said, looking out the window, as she tells her siblings what Anri told them, and more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Glasswings...and OverHaul...wait...OverHaul is the villain that was taken in by the cops once he was defeated by the heroes. The news said he was a child abuser to Eri. " Kerea said remembering the news from that day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Well Kerea since you seem to know somewhat about him, you think you can find more?" Thana asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Sure, but you owe me after this. Call you back once I find out more." Kerea said hanging up on her end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""What of me sis?" Sloane asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yes, of course, find out if anyone new has arrived into the city limits within the past eight months. We need to find these glass wings too." Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Sure, no problem, tell the old fart he owes me one," Sloane said. Thana just hangs upon him, and the limo stops outside of an office building called Skye The Life Of Tomorrow. A place where new meds made, along with new upcoming computers that could think for themselves were made, and sold throughout Japan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Thana walked into the building, and passed the front desk, with people saying hi or welcome back to their boss who was Thana. Taking the elevator to the top floor, Thana leaned against the wall of the elevator. She closed her eyes, lost in her own thought until she heard the elevator voice saying top floor. The doors open, and Thana walked out placing her long hair into a bun. She gets to her office, with her secretary waiting there to greet her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Welcome back Miss Thana, how did the visit with your father go?" The young woman asked. Thana looked to her and gave that don't ask me to look right now, due to Thana having a bad headache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Had to call my siblings, and father gave a new order. Now give me something for my headache, and bring me some green tea Crie." Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Crie bows quickly, and took off to go get something for her boss's headache, and her green tea. Within ten minutes, Cira bring back the pills and the green tea. Thana takes the meds and sips the green tea with it. Thana felt the warmth of the tea enter her body, and she sighed happily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Thank you Crie, you may go back to your work. I will call upon you if I need something else."Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yes, Miss Thana," Crie said leaving the office and shutting the door behind her. Thana watched her leave, and then takes her cell out, and called her father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"She heard his nurse May pick up his cell, "hello, this is Enomoto's phone." May said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Oh May, is father around?" Thana asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yes, but he is on his breathing machine right now. Want me to give him a message?" May asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Just tell him, that the orders he gave are getting filled now. Thank you, May." Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Your welcome Miss Thana, please have a good day," May said, then hangs up. Thana hangs up, as well. Thana looked to the clock on the wall and sighed. Hearing a knock on the door, she looked to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Come in," Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Once more Crie came in with the newspaper, and lunch for Thana, "Thank you Crie." Thana said. Crie bows and leaves. Looking through the newspaper has she eat lunch, Thana found something that made her stop eating. Looking at the front page again read./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yakuza Mafia and Heros of UA are secretly known to join each other."Thana read out loud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"That is when Crie came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ma'am sorry I gave you the wrong paper. The people who bought it for me.."Before Crie could finish, a 6;1 tanned young, build man, with short white hair comes walking in. His orange eyes look to Thana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Sloane, why are you here?" Thana asked. Sloane just gave his sister a sly smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Like the paper, I found, figured it make you stop doing everything. That paper is six months old. Easy to slip the old paper in, and take the new paper out." Sloane said holding up the real paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""That is what I meant Ma'am," Crie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Crie get back to work, and get better at your job or else." Thana said annoyed. Crie just nods and bows leaving the room quickly. Sloane watches her leave with a smirk on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Calm down sis, don't wanna be mean to your toy," Sloane said, walking over to one of the chairs in front of Thana's desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Comfy!" Sloane said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Thana looked to him, and raised her eyebrow, "so you did find something I am very shocked indeed. So you said six months, so can I guess that this article is to give me clues." Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sloane leans over, and puts to the picture on the front page. Looking down Thana looked to see a young girl with glass wings in the picture. Which was Hollow. A picture had been taken, due to it being a top story six months ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Cox, Luna, Riku, Hollow Alexander all four helped with the return and safety of young Eri, who is the grand-daughter of the Yakuza's grand-daughter. These four are also rumored to be the children of the legend Bright Star, and an unknown villain. Last known whereabouts say the four took off, with their youngest siblings. Which has been the last time these four have been seen." Thana said reading the article about Alexander./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Thana puts the paper down, and glares at it, "Bright Star...had children...the bitch had children five of them. That is why she went over to America. The rumors of her being knocked up were true, I will be damned." Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sloane shrugged to his sister, "did not Bright Star have a glass type quirk as well, just means her daughter got it. It also means that OverHaul might be known where they are now." Sloane said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Good set up meeting with him, and the Yakuza, after all, they don't know we are the ones behind Eri's kidnapping. Let's keep it that way."Thana said.," also once he tells us where these five are, make sure we kill off the Yakuza." Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Of course dear sister. I will call Kerea, and let her know at once. Until I see you again." Sloane said bowing then leaves the office. Thana watched him leave, as she gets up from the chair, and walked over to the window of her office. She looked down at the city below. A smirk comes to cross her lips with the same twist grin she gets from her father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Now let the games truly begin," Thana said to herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"((Now with the Yakuza, and Alexanders.))/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow found herself leaning against a tall tree sitting down. She was watching Eri and Lue play with each other for the time being in the backyard. It was a sunny afternoon, and the wind was blowing from the south, but it helped to keep these three cooled off. Hollow had not talked much to Kai since a few weeks ago, so in the Yakuza's house it was quiet quieter than normal without Hollow's glass-making small sounds in the house, but she kept it quiet due to no longer being herself. Hollow looked over to see Eri making Lue playhouse both only three years difference between them. Hearing a truck door open, Hollow gets up from the ground, knowing it was Cox's red, four-door, pick up, truck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Be right back you two stay back here," Hollow said walking around the house, and into the front yard. Only to hear Cox and Riku getting stuff out of the back of the truck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""What the heck are you two up to?" Asked Hollow, watching them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Got somethings from our old place back in the countryside. Since we plan on living here for a while now, might as well make it normal as the old man told us too." Cox said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Need help?" Hollow asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""We got it besides aren't you suppose to be watching Eri and Lue this afternoon unless they warn you out," Riku said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""No, they are playing house or worse, who knows by now. If you boys got it. I will let you be." Hollow said turning her back to her brothers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""When you go back inside tell Luna, I need to speak with her for a second," Cox stated to walking away Hollow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow just holds up the okay sign with her right hand, and walks back to the backyard, before Hollow got around the corner, she heard Eri and Lue laughing a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""We are being good OverHaul," Lue said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hollow, we will be back soon, she went around front," Eri said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow heard them talking to OverHaul, she peeks around the corner to see OverHaul kneeling down to Eri and Lue's level./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""So she did. I am sure she will be back. It's not like her to leave you two for too long. Just behave Eri, and you too Lue." OverHaul stated, "by the way, I thought I gave you two both mask to wear outside, what happens to them?" He asked them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Both kids laugh more, looking to OverHaul, "Hollow has them, but look, she made what she calls a glass bubble for us to play in, out here in the backyard." Eri said pointing to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"OverHaul looked to the side, and getting a better look, he saw the sun reflecting on the glass. Walking over to the glass, he knocks on it only for it to make a banging sound. He raised his head up, to see that small holes let fresh air in from time to time, but he wondered about it. When he knocked on the glass, part of Hollow's body felt it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ouch!" Hollow said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Overhaul looked over his shoulder to see Hollow around the corner. He closed his eyes, then walked back to the kids, "just wear them when you leave the backyard." Overhaul said leaving the yard. As soon as he walked into the house, Hollow came from around the corner. She looked to the door, he went through. Hollow sighed softly, that is when Eri and Lue both went over to Hollow, and concerned look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"((OverHaul's POV))/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai was leaning against the wall, rubbing his forehead with confusion, and annoyance on his own face. He took a minute to collect himself and leans back from the wall. Walking back down the stairs to the base under the house, he rubs the back of his neck sighing in his mask. She just had stubborn as he was, he could see this new side of her, maybe she was not willing to obey everything he said like he thought Hollow would. She became a problem in his world, it was causing Kai to rethink his choice on this whole matter at hand. He walked back into his office to see Hari and Mimic there, he rolled his eyes and sighed more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hair looked over, since he knew that sigh anywhere from the past week, "I take it no Wings today either." Hari said looking over the back of the chair to see Kai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai just looked at Hari to say ask one more damn time. Kai sat in his office chair, he turned the chair to see the books on the shelf not wanting to face Hari or Mimic. He placed his elbows on his knees, held his hands together in deep thought now, thinking of what move to play next. Mimic could see his boss in thought and snaps his fingers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You know Boss, young woman like Wings is not that easy to make listen unless they see you have a point or a reason to the cause. Right now the only cause Wings sees is what Cox's rules are, and Eri needing to be guarded, and her doing the job you gave her. So far she has done all those things." Mimic said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai did not move at all, but was listening to Mimic for now, "I know she spoke out of line boss believes me. We all heard her that night, maybe you should ask her why she said what she said, and get the reason from her. You want her to listen, and she is no little girl like Eri is. Also, you did pick her to be one of us for a reason." Mimic said once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ask her?! So you to trust her Mimic more, then I thought you did. You normally never say that unless you have true meaning behind your words."Kai said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Mimic nods, when a knock at the door causes all three men to look to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Come in," Kai said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Sorry Master OverHaul. There is a phone call for you on the mainline." Nemoto stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""They can wait a moment," Hari said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""What is going on?" Nemoto asked looking towards Hari, and Hari well by mistake let it spill out what they had been talking about before he came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Shit. Nemoto you and your damn quirk. Start putting something over your eyes at least." Hari said shaking his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hari, you looked straight at him."Mimic stated. Kai was listening to this and shook his own head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Master OverHaul if I may speak?" Nemoto asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai nods to him, at this point why not."Hollow, is a special girl from what I have seen. She has made Eri happy within the short time she has been here. Eri has seemed to open up to us all again little by little. Hollow does not seem to be that type of girl without reason to speak to people the way she did. I am not saying she should not know her place in the Yakuza, but her being your second aide maybe getting to know her on a more one and one level would help you out greatly Master in the end." Nemoto said with his honesty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai did trust these three men, hell he made one come back from the dead, so why not give what they said some thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Fine. I will think about the matter, now everyone out. Nemoto I will take the phone call in here." Kai said, has he waited for everyone to leave, and picks up the phone on his end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hello," Kai spoke coldly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hello OverHaul, long time no see." Said Thana on the other end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Thana..."Kai said thinking for a moment, "why are you calling here?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Simple, we have a business to talk about. You and I so why not over dinner at the top of Sea High. I am finally able to come to the terms you wanted to talk about." Thana said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai rolled his eyes a little, not liking this idea, "I did have business with you before to talk of, but I found some others to do business Thana. So no need for us too." Kai started to Thana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Silence came from the end Thana side. Kai waited a little bit to not be rude, "if you don't mind Thana I have a business on my end today so good day."Kai said getting ready to hang up. Thana thought quickly for a moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""We got info on your old man's grand-daughter," Thana asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai thought for a moment, "how do you know of Eri?" Kai asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Who would not know of Eri, the grand-daughter of the leader of the Yakuza. My old man wants to talk to you. Info talk between families helping each other. The Yakuza and my family have been doing business and friends for years. Dinner at the See High Top Saturday, at 7 pm doesn't be late." Thana said hanging up on her end quickly. Kai heard the hang-up and then looked to the phone. Kai had a very bad feeling about this, but for now, he would keep it to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Getting up Kai, walked out of his office, to go tell his Pops himself on this matter. Walking upstairs Kai heard his old man talking to Hollow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow had her arms crossed listening to him, "Eri's mother my daughter just showed up one night out of the blue. Shaking badly saying Eri had made her father disappear. No matter what I did, I could not get my daughter to calm down, within a few days my daughter took off and left Eri here with us. So I came to raise Eri myself until things got out of hand." The old man said. Hollow listened to him every word, taking in what he said. Hollow looked to the picture of Eri's mother on the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""At times I blame myself for her leaving Eri here, and even with Kai." The old man said, Hollow looked to him, and walked over him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Kai?..." Hollow asked not to use it to the name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"The old man looked to Hollow, and smiled warmly, "Overhaul...that is OverHaul's real name, was the name he was given by others when he became a villain until he took on the name himself and just called himself that has well." He spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I never would have guessed he had a normal name to be honest. I guess I never did ask either. Not seeing it has my place too." Hollow stated softly. Old Man looked to her, and pets her head softly, and smiled brightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I know Hollow, you show respect more then some should be given. I am grateful to your siblings and you for staying like you all have here. Mostly you Hollow, thank you for putting up with Kai's cold attitude, and way of thinking. I was starting to worry for him until you came along. Now, I can see my Kai does truly have a heart no matter how much he thinks he does not have one. Let's me know that maybe my Kai is still in there, and this other side OverHaul has not taken over all the way." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow looked to him, she was confused a little on his last sentence, but then she hears him speak," also it is good to see Eri looking more excited to come home there days. Thank you for taking care of her on your days off. I tell her to let you rest, but she just won't listen when she sees Lue and you around." The old man said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow just giggles, and shakes her head happily, "no,no..it's okay I don't mind I enjoy Eri's company very much so. It is helping Lue to know that he is not truly only for his age." Hollow said, but that is when Kai walked into the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Both look up at Kai, the old man smiled to him, Hollow slowly looks the other away and starts to walk out into the backyard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Wait...Hollow you will need to hear this too." Kai said Hollow looked back to him, stopping in her tracks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"That is when Kai tells them both of the phone call he just got from Thana, the old man knew Malvolio of course, but to go now a night he had Eri with him. He thinks for a moment to whether or not to say yes to this mess, but he got an idea and looked to Kai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Chisaki, you will go in my place as leader of the Yakuza. Been a while since you have done business for me on my count. I doubt Malvolio will be there, he will let Thana be in his place. I trust you in doing the right thing for the Yakuza." The old man was about to leave but looked over to Hollow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Of course one more thing Chisaki." The old man says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yes, Pops?" Kai asked looking over to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Take Hollow with you, as well. It will do her good to see how business is done our way." The old man leaves before, neither one of them could say anything against him. They both watch him walk to the back yard to play and watch Eri and Lue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai looked to the sliding door, then to Hollow. Hollow felt eyes on her, as she turned to see Kai looking at her. Both of them stayed silent giving it had been two weeks since both had been alone in the same room. Both stubborn in their own ways, and yet both of them could not help feel out of place right now with all that had to happen for far. Kai kept his graze on her, he knew the reasons why he asked her to be his second aide, besides all the good words Chrono had put in for her, she was young and still growing, but at times she did prove to be loyal to the Yakuza, and at times helped watching over Eri. At least Eri did not run away from Hollow when it came to Hollow babysitting her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You should have told me, what it was you really wanted from Shigaraki." Hollow said breaking the silence between them right now, "it's not like I don't understand why you did it, I get it I do. Part of me wants to see him suffer for the shit he did and his damn group did to Riku and Lue, but if I do, then I will be going against what I stand for. Also, it would make me no better than them." Hollow finished saying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai just listened to Hollow, until she said her words, then he spoke his own words,"I too understand why you did what you did at the time. Along with your words, maybe I was in the wrong from keeping everything from you that night. Hollow, this is just how I do things, always have, changing...is not something I can say I'm truly used too, but I will let you know the full plan from now on." Kai said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"(( End of Kai's POV))/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow laughed a little then, sits on the living room couch. Leaning into the soft sofa, she looked up at Kai, she could tell that Kai still had a lot on his mind, more then he was letting others know. Hollow could tell this side of him for a while now each in many ways it made her respect Kai more. Feeling Kai sit on the sofa with her, she gave him so room, since she remembered his problem with people touching him unless they are clean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Thank you, for understanding my point on this, and I promise to be less childish on the matters at hand when you are doing something," Hollow stated. Kai listened to her and was grateful right now to have one other person it felt like he could truly trust. Up until now, Kai was having second thoughts, but now maybe his first thought of Hollow was right, even if she was sick, he knew he could count on her now. Kai could not shake off this feeling, that this was only the start of these two gettings to know each other. She was with the Yakuza now, so why would he not get to understand and truly know his second aide more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow looked over to him, and a truly peaceful smile came to cross her lips. Kai looked to her as well, seeing the smile on her face, but Kai's feelings for now. A peaceful feeling settled within Kai's chest, a feeling he thought he almost forgets was inside him. He remembered a memory of this feeling, but nothing more. Just it was peaceful, he smiled to himself under his mask not worrying about someone seeing them right now. Hollow went to place her hand next to Kai's hand. Without thinking she placed her index finger, round his pinkie finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I'm sorry," Hollow said saying it flat out this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Kai looked to her, felt her finger around his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Enough excuses from you for now. You already said that NightinGlass." Kai said, softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Hollow felt her face warm-up, a little, and wonder why her heart was starting to beat like this now out of all times. Before Hollow could think more on the matter, they both hear footsteps come into the living room, to find Lue and Eri standing there now looking at them. Kai moved his hand away from Hollow's hand quickly and looked to the two small children in front of them now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Yes, you two?" He asked them, Hollow looked over to them as well. Both of them tackle Kai and Hollow causing all four of them to land back on the couch. Kai was taken back from it, but he could hear laughter coming from Eri, Lue, and even Hollow herself. Kai looked to each of them and wondered what got into them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You two are so sneaky ain't you!" Hollow said, has she started to tickle Lue, and then on to Eri. Both kids laugh louder than before. Kai could not help but smile under his mask at the scene before him. Eri could not help, but laugh louder and grabbing on to Kai's neck she pulled his doctor mask down without thinking since she was trying to get away from Hollow tickling her, Eri did not mean to pull it down off of him. All three stopped and looked to him, he normally would get upset or well be sore with someone who did it, but Kai just looked to them as well and pulled the mask back onto his face. Then placed his forehead against Eri's, Eri blinked and swallowed hard. Kai's face was almost crossed, then before Eri's eyes, she saw Kai's eyes soften a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Be more careful," Kai said petting the top of her head. Kai had made small changes when it came to bein touched by mistake, and at times he could even collect himself, but when it came to Eri he found himself changing more, to show her a comforting touch, and not the tough touch as he did in the past to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Before too long Eri, and Lue had talked Hollow and Kai into touching a movie with them. Kai thought it was silly at first, but with Hollow agreeing with Eri and Lue. Kai felt outnumbered and gave in. He did have time to kill until the morning, his work was done for the day. Within that time Eri and Lue had passed out on the couch next to Kai and Hollow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Both passed out so much faster, then I thought they would. So which one you wanna tuck in?" Hollow asked since the movie was over. She gets up, she looked over her shoulder to Kai who was looking at the sleeping forms on the couch. Kai then looked to Hollow to see her picking up the popcorn bowl, and juice boxes from the kids. Placing them in the kitchen, and washing out the popcorn bowl. Kai slowly gets up, and before waiting for Hollow to come back, he picks up the first sleeping form beside him which was Eri. Carrying Eri in his eyes he placed her in her room, Hollow came into a dark living room, with just Lue sleeping on the couch, picking him up, she walks him into the hallway, and opens the door that opens up to the stairs leading to the base. She walked down the stairs and carried the heavy Lue in her rooms, and into the room, they both shared most of the time. Going into the room, she placed Lue into the bed and covers him up. She was about to shut the door, when she heard footsteps walking down the hall knowing it was Kai, she peeks her head out of the door, and smiles. She watched him walk into his room and shut the door behind him. Hollow closed her door and locked it since she had a lock on the door. She takes a shower, then gets into the bed with Lue, and falls into a deep sleep, feeling Lue's small form cuddling into her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
